Hello Daddy!
by mynera
Summary: Inuyasha is back to being Japan's hottest bachelor after his breakup with top model Kikyo Higurashi. In an effort to keep his miserable life together, he comes across a familiar face and a scent that has been ingrained in his mind since four years ago.
1. Do I Know You

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary: **Inuyasha is back to being Japan's hottest bachelor after his breakup with top model Kikyo Higurashi. In an effort to keep his miserable life together, he comes across a familiar face and a scent that has been engrained in his minds since four years ago.

**A/N: **AU. Hey Pals! I know I haven't finished writing Once Upon A Nightmare, which everyone _should_ check out if you haven't =], but I just had this urge to write this story. If I didn't, I don't think I could continue on with life in general, but don't worry, I will be updating both stories, since I am almost done with school. I promise, I'm not giving up on Once Upon A Nightmare readers. **PROMISE!** So please _please_ **please** read and review. Thanks thanks and _**thanks**_! Rated for language and mature themes.

**Chapter 1 – Do I Know You**

"_Good Morning Japan, This is Akina Hayata reporting live from the station. Our top story for the day revolves around a very model couple. After eight years of intimate dating, everyone shouted for marriage, but there has been a turn of events. Sources say the couple has split. Yes, you heard me, split! Reporters have been swarming around top supermodel Kikyo Higurashi all morning questioning her about her break up with Japan's Sexiest business man Inuyasha. As to why they spli—"_

Inuyasha clicked the television off with the remote before tossing the small object at the stupid box attached to his wall. The screen of the flat plasma TV crashed, scattering across his immaculate carpeting. Ignoring the damage he'd done, Inuyasha stomped out of the room grabbing his cell phone, wallet and a varied set of keys off the glass table. The glass from the table also shattered as he made his way out the door.

It didn't take him long to reach his garage as he pressed a random button from the key set. The familiar beeping of his red hot Mercede**s** unlocked itself from the other hundred cars parked in clear defined rows. Starting the engine to life, he backed out and headed towards the front of the silver metal gates. The guard must have saw him since the gate quickly opened while Inuyasha smoked his way out leaving fumes in his path. He had no destination in mind as he floored the acceleration pedal, zooming towards the rural side of town. He wanted nothing more than to be as far away from civilization as possible.

His hair flew around him in all directions barely having time to put on the aviators which hid his golden eyes that captured hearts of women around him. He definitely would not be sporting his cocky smile for anyone today. To be frank, he was damn pissed. It was bad enough that Kikyo dumped his ass recently after everything he had done for her, but for it to go public without consulting him first was uncalled for. Sure it would eventually go out to the media, but he had really hoped he could patch things up with her.

All his life, he truly believed she was the one, his destined person, but if she was the one, why did she walk away from him? Inuyasha gripped his steering wheel until his knuckles were white_. 'That damn bitch. And I actually told her I loved her.'_ Inuyasha laughed dryly. Did the word love mean anything to her? He didn't just say it spontaneously to anyone. It was a special word that had a deep meaning to him. Honestly he'd only said the "L" word twice to her. It wasn't that he couldn't say it; he wanted to show her he did and this was how she repaid him.

He didn't want to remember anymore, didn't want to think, didn't want to feel, and most definitely didn't want to live. He thought he had been coping well during the past week since their departure, but it turned out as hell that he was suffering. He didn't cry when she told him she wanted to separate from him. Sure they had argued for some time, but he finally got pissed and just let her do whatever the hell she wanted. In truth, he felt an unfathomable numbing pain that didn't leave his chest. If he didn't know any better, he probably would go back to her if she begged him to.

'_What the fuck am I supposed to do now?'_

Wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the vibration of his phone. Checking the caller ID, it read Miroku. If anyone could make Inuyasha somewhat like a cheerful zombie, Miroku was the man, his confidant, his partner in crime, and his best friend. Clicking the speaker button, Miroku's voice filled the empty recess of his mind.

"Inuyasha! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for the past thirty minutes!"

'_Thirty minutes?'_ Inuyasha hadn't realized.

"Hello lecher," Inuyasha retorted as normally as he could before he rounded the corner of the curving road.

"Excuse me for being worried for a friend. I just saw the news and I _don't _believe it. Tell me the media is just sticking their heads up their asses to get money for bullshit stories like this," Miroku's tone was clipped and angry; apparently he had seen the news coverage of the recent breakup.

"If I told you it was true, would you believe me?" Inuyasha had said in all calmness waiting for a response, but Miroku remained silent for what seemed to be the longest time.

"You're shitting me right Inuyasha? You would have told me if she did right?" It seemed the anger in Miroku's voice continued to rise.

"I don't know anymore," Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone, "How was I supposed to tell you she said **no** when I asked her to marry me Miroku? How the hell do you think I was after she _rejected _me? How do you think I fucking felt as she pulled my fucking heart out and stepped all over it as if it was a piece of fucking dirt? Tell me Miroku? Did you possibly think I had the capability of calling you? Damn you bastard. At least you have a perfect wife who's fucking faithful to your perverted ass!" Inuyasha's own voice rang in his ears as the line went silent.

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose knowing Miroku did not deserve half the shit _he _was giving the poor man. He took a deep breath in to calm his frazzled nerves. If he continued to be angry at the wrong person, it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Look, Miroku," Inuyasha spoke carefully, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought Sango into thi—"

"No, you're right. Don't apologize Inuyasha," Miroku cleared his throat. "You know what, how about we meet at Ringo's tonight. Just the guys. We'll grab a couple of beers and just do what we used to before I got married."

"What about Sango?" Inuyasha knew Sango's wrath when it came to Miroku going to the bar and later hitting up a strip club. Miroku was infamous for it back when they were younger.

"Don't worry about Sango. I'm sure she'll understand," he said unconvinced of his own decision, "So, tonight, you, me and the guys at Ringo's. Everything will be on me. I'm doing this because you're like a brother to me Inuyasha. Let us drink until we're wasted." Miroku laughed over the over the phone, bringing a sense of calm over Inuyasha.

'_Brothers?'_ Yeah, they definitely were like brothers.

"Thanks Miroku, I owe you one," And with that said, Inuyasha flipped his phone shut. Somehow, talking to Miroku at least put a semi-smile on his face. Tonight, it would be just like the old days when they were just bachelors. Him, Miroku, and the other guys. At least something right was happening in his day.

Checking the time, it was an hour to noon. Perhaps he'd get brunch, go for a run, take a nap, and then get ready to meet everyone at Ringo's. Deciding what to do, he felt a rain drop fall on his nose.

'_Great, This is fucking GREAT!' _Inuyasha cursed, pushing the square button that controlled the hood to cover the top of the car. Within moments of putting the hood up, the rain began to pelt down harder.

It was a quiet drive as Inuyasha passed through some small towns on the outskirts of Tokyo. He had to admit, it was quite beautiful out where it was void of tall skyscrapers and gray skies. The air was just a bit cleaner. Pulling his car to the side, Inuyasha let his window roll down before sticking out his hand to touch its coldness. He embraced the chill it offered as he stepped out of the car, leaving his door open.

The rain pelted his body, but he felt no pain, nothing. The freeze that wracked through his body was but a numb feeling no longer biting at him. He walked a couple of miles down the road making sure not to wander too far. After all, Miroku had offered to pay for the night, not that he couldn't have, especially with all that money he rolled in on a daily basis being one of the heir's to Takahashi Corporations.

Seeking shelter under an old tree, Inuyasha shook the excess water and stretched his creaking bones. Kami he felt so much better. The only sound was that of the rain and his breathing. He could definitely get used to that.

Running back to his car took merely seconds as he arrived there without breaking a sweat. The rain had died down by the time he had returned. Getting into the convertible, he put the gear in reverse as he headed back towards the city. About ten minutes into the drive, Inuyasha barely had time to react as a small child stumbled from the bushes onto the road. Immediately, Inuyasha pressed the breaks and parked before unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car.

'_Damn pup. Why the hell is he out here?' _

Inuyasha made haste to where the child had collapsed before the car. From what Inuyasha could discern, the pup was definitely male and could not have been more than four years old. The small boy wore a baby blue t-shirt with white shorts and little red high top converse. His hair was short and shaggy, but the color of his hair baffled Inuyasha. It was almost the same shade of silver as his own, not to mention the tiny little dog ears that rested on top of the boy's head. Inuyasha lifted the boy into his arms examining the similarities that they had. Surely enough, the little boy had tiny claws like Inuyasha and the little fangs presented themselves through his open mouth.

He sniffed the child, a familiar scent scorching his nasal passage. It was pure and so tranquil he forgot why he was out driving in the first place and the fact that he nearly ran the kid over.

Looking around the vacant road and expanse of forest where the boy had jumped from, Inuyasha felt no other presence but their own. Feeling almost angry at the lack of responsibility some people had for their children; Inuyasha started towards his car, the child in his arms.

Setting the child in the passenger seat beside him, Inuyasha buckled the small boy in and noticed just how soaked the child had been. Clicking for his small trunk to open, Inuyasha hoped he had left his gym bag there; at least there would be a clean towel for the boy if anything. Luckily, there was. He quickly grabbed his towel and a clean shirt to change the boy.

As Inuyasha made it to the passenger side of the door, it suddenly swung open into his gut, causing him to stumble. Trying to catch his breath, his brow wrinkled as the little boy, now awake and alert jumped out attempting to run. Inuyasha barely had time to grab the child by his arm.

"Let go!" The boy shouted fairly well in his childish voice. By now, Inuyasha had regained his composure grasping the boy by his shoulders and lifting him high above. It didn't stop the incessant kicks and punches the boy tried to throw and Inuyasha had to admit that the boy was rather strong for his appearance. Inuyasha waited for him to at least calm down, but it wasn't happening.

"Listen pup! I'm not trying to hurt you!" Inuyasha tried to explain, but the loud screeches of the child drowned out his manly voice. If he was going to knock some sense into the small boy, he'd have to get him to quiet down. Acting solely on instinct, Inuyasha tossed the boy high into the air, floating for a couple of seconds before gravity had him falling back into Inuyasha's arms. That did the trick of silencing the boy.

With his little clawed fists, they wrapped around Inuyasha's neck instantly, nearly choking the grown hanyou.

"Hey, little buddy, calm down. I wasn't going to let you fall," Inuyasha soothed, in a way he never knew he could. Grudgingly, the little boy released the grip around his neck. Before Inuyasha even had a chance to do anything, the small boy pushed away, but still rested firmly in Inuyasha's arms as golden eyes glared into golden eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't find the words to speak as the little boy looked back at him with the same confused look. How was it possible that the boy had golden eyes like himself? It was as if he knew this boy, but at the same time, he hadn't the slightest clue who he was. Inuyasha didn't even realize he had reached out for the boy's ears until the boy chuckled lightly from his touch.

"Twickles!" The boy cheerfully laughed before grabbing at Inuyasha's own ears. Inuyasha unknowingly growled causing the boy to retract his arms instantly, little tears already forming in the corner of his golden eyes. Kami, how Inuyasha hated tears despite. Giving in, he bent his head down, giving access to the boy's hands.

"Sofft," the boy screeched, with one of Inuyasha's appendages entangled gently between his fingers. Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that passed his lips just by looking at the innocent and pure happiness plastered on the boy's face. Inuyasha never let anyone touch his ears. Kikyo didn't even have the pleasure to touch them. Only his mother ever did when he was still a pup, but it had been so long since her death.

Although Inuyasha had a problem with others touching what was personal him, he let a complete strange little boy indulge himself and he could have cared less. After a couple of moments the boy reluctantly let go of the fuzzy appendages, pressing his hands to his chest in a bashful way.

"Sowwee," the boy cast his head down avoiding Inuyasha's stare, but Inuyasha's soft chuckle brought his eyes back up.

"It's okay pup." Inuyasha gently ruffled the boy's short silver hair, his hand passing across the small triangular ears atop the boy's head. They definitely were soft, if not much softer than his own. The boy let out another gleeful laugh, before smiling his sincerest.

The smile had Inuyasha's breath stop. For some particular reason, it was oddly familiar. It took a couple of seconds to recollect himself from his illusion. There was no way he ever met the kid before or known of him. _Nah_, his mind was just playing games on him.

"So pup, where's your mama? Isn't she going to be worried?" Just the mention of the kid's mom had the pup in tears.

'_God dammit, not again,' Inuyasha_ groaned inwardly.

"Come on now, no crying," but that did little to stop the tumbling fat tears. Inuyasha never handled children before, especially not like this. Sure he loved kids but he wasn't what they called, 'father material'. Trying not to scowl, he carefully tossed the boy into the air again before catching him.

"Again! Again!" The boy screamed with happiness all traces of tears gone. _ 'What a mood change,' _Inuyasha thought, ignoring the persistent chanting of 'again' from the boy. Inuyasha took him to the passenger seat, reaching for the dry shirt he grabbed earlier.

"Not now pup. Maybe later," Inuyasha stated with an air of dominance the boy knew well of, and there were no complaints. "Here, how about you change into this. Your mama wouldn't want you to get sick in your wet clothes." Inuyasha squatted down holding the large gym shirt out trying to convince the boy, but there was a bit of defiance in the boy's golden stare.

"No! I hanyooo. I no get sick. Mommy say I strong!" The boy began to speak, but a small sneeze escaped his reddening nose. Inuyasha couldn't help the small chuckle that fell from his mouth. The boy sure was stubborn and it was expected. As his laughter died down, Inuyasha cocked his head to notice the boy sneezed again and tried to cover it up. _'And he said he doesn't get sick,' _Inuyasha smirked as he put the boy in the front seat.

"Come now. Hands up!" Inuyasha commanded, trying to get the boy to change, but it wasn't working. The little boy hugged himself tightly refusing to let Inuyasha change him more or less help him undress. What kid in their right mind would allow a stranger to change them? If Inuyasha didn't know any better, he could've easily been mistaken for a pedophile.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha popped the trunk to grab another t-shirt for himself. He walked back to the passenger side and peeled his wet shirt off before replacing it with a dry one.

"See, it's okay. I changed, now it's your turn," Inuyasha explained, holding out the other t-shirt in his right hand. Hesitantly the boy took the shirt before trying to lift the slopping wet one that clung to his body. The shirt barely made it over his tiny head as Inuyasha gave a helping hand and gently raised the rest of it. As Inuyasha quickly put his large shirt over the boy, he noticed a name tag hanging around his neck.

_Keishi H._

_4259 Nagatsuta-cho, _

_Midori-ku, Tokyo_

_Japan 152-8551_

After the boy's head popped out from the hole of the shirt, Inuyasha gave him a questioning eye.

"Pup, why are you so far from home? Isn't your daddy worried about you?" Inuyasha asked, remembering to refrain from using the word_ mother_ since it apparently brought the boy to tears. He watched the emotions of the boy's face contour into a mix of sadness and anger as his little fists balled up at his sides.

"I… I…," The boy's lip quivered, "I don't have… daddy," he whispered the last part. Inuyasha could see his little heart breaking from his golden eyes. It was an emotion Inuyasha knew well. Didn't he use to wear it when he was younger? He, whose father died when he was just a baby, a mother who passed away shortly after, a half brother who didn't give a shit about him. All his life, Inuyasha knew the dark empty feeling of being fatherless. It was a touchy subject, and Inuyasha would try to avoid it at all costs.

"Hey," Inuyasha rubbed his head, "Everything will be okay pup. Let's go home to your mama. I bet she misses you." Giving one last flick to the boy's ear, Inuyasha buckled him up and got into the driver's seat.

"So, you're name is Keishi huh?" Inuyasha looked to the boy as he revved up the engine. The boy smiled brightly and nodded his head once making Inuyasha double think about where he'd seen a smile like that before.

"What's your name Mr. Something?" Keishi questioned with the voice of an innocent child causing bouts of laughter to come from Inuyasha's mouth. _Mr. Something?_ No one had ever called him _something_ like that before. With a wry smile, Inuyasha rubbed Keishi's head again.

"Sure kiddo. What ever you say." Inuyasha began to drive at a slower pace, or more like the legal speed with Keishi sitting in the front. He hadn't even driven for five minutes when he heard the even breathing of Keishi's breaths. Turning his head, he softly smiled. Surely, the little hanyou had fallen asleep, his head bobbing up and down with the motion of the car. Stopping at the side of the road, Inuyasha adjusted the inclination of the chair so Keishi could rest more comfortably. Staring for what had to be the longest time; Inuyasha was so confused and amazed. He barely even knew the kid and here he was acting like the child's parent.

'_Best not to get attached now,'_ Inuyasha told himself.

Getting back on the road, he drove at a relaxed speed. He wanted to cherish this moment. It was the greatest thing that happened in his day so far.

'_Mr. Something eh?' _Inuyasha grinned.

.

.

.

'_Today is Keishi's birthday!'_ Kagome smiled, checking the clock in her large office. Only four more hours before she'd pick up her son from daycare to set up the surprise she had for him. Seriously, working for more than eight hours a day and being a single mother was finally taking a toll on her. What she really needed was a nice long vacation. Ever since she began her work at the hospital; that was all she had done. Work, go home to her adorable son, and start all over. Not that she minded being with her son or the work she did, it was the fact that the day was never long enough to enjoy both.

Checking her watch again, she realized it barely even changed since she last checked. Heaving out a sigh, she stretched her hands above her head. It wasn't easy working at the hospital. She saw many different patients each day varying from newborns to even the elderly. Overall, she specialized in the demon species and their illnesses. Most of her patients were that of demons and half-demons, and they paid her a hefty price for the help she provided, but she never accepted the large sum they offered.

Kagome rubbed her temples. She got up to grab a cup of warm water when a nurse she knew fairly well barged in.

"Dr. Higurashi," the nurse had a certain air of distress about her, "There's a phone call for you."

Kagome checked her watch again. Thirty seconds had passed. She sighed inwardly.

"Tell them to leave a message Hana. I'm going for my lunch break," Kagome said as she grabbed her lunch card that hung from the desk, but the nurse was adamant of her taking the phone.

"Please Doctor Higurashi, whoever the caller is, they seemed very… _upset_." The nurse stressed, giving Kagome a look of guilt as if the caller would kill themselves if Kagome didn't answer the phone right that moment. Giving in, Kagome threw the lunch card back on the table and sat in her comfy work chair.

"All right Hana. You win. Send them to line one please," Kagome mustered a small smile. All she wanted to do was go home with her son, cook something delicious for him and watch him eat happily. Gosh, did she miss her son and to think he was turning three already. Glancing at her watch, the phone at her desk rang to life. Kagome thought about purposely not answering, but the crazy person would probably call back again. Squeezing the bridge of her nose to rid of the fictitious pain, she reached out for the offending piece of plastic.

"Hello, this is Dr. Higurashi's office, what may I do for you?" Kagome waited for an answer, but it was deathly silent. Had the person already hung up because she picked it up too late? About to hang the phone up, she heard a whimper on the other side of the line.

"Excuse me. Is someone there?" Kagome asked again, though impatiently. She hated when people would call her office for no apparent reason. Other peoples' lives were in danger and probably trying to reach her while stupid people like the one right now wasted her time.

"Well, if you have nothing to say, I'm going to hang up an—"

"Please wait Ms. Higurashi!" The voice finally blurted. Kagome immediately recognized the voice. It was the young woman who ran the daycare Keishi recently stayed at, although, there seemed to be despair in her usual cheery voice.

"Miyo, is that you? Is everything all right dear? Why do you sound so—"

"Ms. Higurashi, I'msosorryIdidn'—"

Kagome interrupted the young woman's jumble.

"I'm sorry Miyo; you'll have to slow down. I can't hear what you're trying to say. Did something happen to Keishi? Is he all right?" Kagome tried to calm the worried woman, but she only cried harder confirming something had gone wrong.

"Please Miyo, you need to calm down. Take a couple of breaths and tell me what happened?" Kagome was becoming irritated with the whole situation, but she still kept her cool. From where she sat, Kagome could hear the woman take a couple of deep breaths that she had advised before her tearful voice boomed over the phone.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm…" Miyo's voice trembled, "We, we can't find Keishi. I don't know what happened but he suddenly disappeared today an–"

Kagome dropped the phone, her eyes wide. Tokyo's best daycare that she had researched for many months trusting that they'd take care of her son, and they'd lost him. Forgetting the person on the phone, Kagome grabbed her purse and keys before rushing out of the office room. Hurried, she bumped right into Hana.

"Dr. Higurashi, is everything all right?" The young nurse noticed the sudden paling of Kagome's face. Hana gently squeezed Kagome's shoulders as she watched the doctor force air into her lungs.

"He, Keishi, they lost my baby Hana," Kagome was at a lost of words as she fought back tears.

"Go Dr. Higurashi. You'll just be miserable here. And don't worry; I'll reschedule today's appointments for next week. Enjoy your weekend." With full understanding, the nurse gave Kagome a smile of encouragement as Kagome rushed out of the hospital.

Kagome managed to get into her car and out onto the roads. By now her eyes were full of tears as she pulled out her phone. Pressing the number she trusted most and knew she'd find comfort in, she waited as the ringing began. Moments later, the familiar voice echoed into her ears and a new line of tears flowed out.

"Hello. This is the Higurashi shrine residence. How may I help you today?" Mrs. Higurashi said in her practiced voice.

"Mama," Kagome said in a cracked tone, wiping the tears that fell into her mouth. Instantly Mrs. Higurashi turned into mother mode.

"Kagome honey? What's wrong dear? Why are you crying?"

"Mama…" Kagome tried to force the words to come out, "They lost him mama. My baby Keishi. Mama, what should I do?" Kagome mumbled through her tears trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"Baby, who lost Keishi?" Mrs. Higurashi tried to soothe, feeling the pain of her daughter.

"The daycare!" Kagome shouted, sobs escaping from her lips. "They called… and said… he's gone," she hiccupped in between her sentence. At this point, Kagome was ready to kill the daycare and whoever came between her and her son.

"Listen to me Kagome dear," Kagome's mom's voice was now serious but calming. "Keishi would go straight home or here if anything happened to him. He's a smart boy and hanyou Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi could imagine her daughter nodding on the other side of the line. "Now; I want you to go home to see if he's there. He knows where the spare key is and will probably call you soon. I'll go over to the daycare to straighten this mess out. Grandpa and Souta will stay at the shrine in case Keishi shows up here. If I find out anything I'll call you. And you do the same too. Do you hear me sweetie?" Kagome sniffled but let out a reasonable _okay_.

"Good. Now hurry home and be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you too dear." This relieved some of Kagome's anxiety. Her mama always knew how to make the situation better.

"Thank you mama. I love you," Kagome said before her mom said goodbye, the line going dead shortly after.

Wiping the last traces of tears, Kagome drove home trying to not break the laws. Her mom was right. Keishi was a smart boy, he'd go straight home. She had taught him very well for almost three years now, but why on her favorite little boy's birthday?

.

.

.

Inuyasha pulled up in front of a two storied light blue house about half the size of his solitary mansion. _'Not bad' _He thought, _'But it doesn't compare to where I live.'_ A pool of pride swelled in his chest.

Getting out of his Mercedes, he walked to the passenger side and opened the door. It seemed Keishi slept throughout the ride and still was. Bending at his knees, Inuyasha was eye level with the boy and helped unbuckle him. It didn't take long to get the boy out of the car as Keishi grasped around Inuyasha's neck before resting his head on Inuyasha's shoulder. The older hanyou hadn't realized he purred in happiness. Something about this boy had Inuyasha's level of dopamine soar after his crash earlier that day.

Inuyasha unconsciously rubbed the little hanyou's back as he walked up the entrance path. Knocking on the wooden door, there was no answer. He waited patiently before he pressed the bell. An annoying ding rang three times causing a buzzing in his ears. Immediately his ears folded towards the center of his head. How was it possible that a mother would be so ignorant to a hanyou's sense of hearing and have such a mind exploding noise as a bell? Inuyasha recovered from the incessant dinging when he felt the weight at his shoulder change.

Turning his head to the side, he noticed Keishi awoke covering his ears from the bell. His little golden eyes looked pained and frightened as if the noise offended him. On reflex Inuyasha moved from the house and headed towards his car. At least they would be under a roof until someone came home. Before he had a chance to reach his car, the boy had jumped down from his arms and began running towards the next home.

This home was white, and much larger than the blue house that stood beside it. Perhaps Inuyasha had got the wrong house? Confused, Inuyasha watched the little boy run to the doorstep of the house banging his tiny fists against it. Keishi realized no one was going to open it and he began to sob, calling out for his mama. He continued his banging and crying while Inuyasha stood there unsure of what to do. Was it really his place to comfort the boy? Inuyasha took a step until he heard a car rushing in their direction.

The driver of the car was a woman, from what Inuyasha could tell. She had long raven hair that probably was mid back length. With the doors shut and the engine running, Inuyasha couldn't make out her scent, but she looked so familiar to him. He watched as she drove right pass him. If she saw him, she made no gesture in his direction, but when she turned her head to the white house and saw the little boy crying and thumping the large oak door, she braked, before pulling into the driveway and parking.

The moment she opened the door, the scent that had haunted his dreams so long ago came slamming towards his nose. He knew this scent. He knew this girl. His heart never truly forgot her. Inuyasha blinked twice as his eyes focused in on the one girl he thought he'd never see again.

_Kagome._

.

.

.

She ran to her son not caring how she parked. Her little boy that she had spent nearly twenty four hours of labor for stood at their door calling her name in agony. She swallowed the bile that slowly made its way up her throat. What kind of mother was she? How could she trust other people to watch her son? She knew she should have just left him with her mother like she always had, but she wanted to try something different. She wanted Keishi to have friends, mingle with other children his age.

The moment she opened the door, she shouted his name, long and full of love. She saw him turn around so fast, his large golden eyes full of tears, boogers running down into his mouth, fists red and sore. He wailed louder running in her direction. Kagome did the same following her son's lead. Meeting halfway in between the house, he jumped directly into Kagome's arm inhaling her scent to calm down his agitated nerves and ensure she was there, wholly and physically. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his nose while rubbing his teary face away. He did the same trying to muffle his jagged voice.

Kagome gave Keishi her large bright smile to ensure him that she was there as he wrapped his arms around her, his sobs subsiding with her very presence.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. Mama's here now. I'm so sorry Keishi honey," Kagome cooed, holding him tightly with one arm while rubbing his ears. She found that it always calmed him when she massaged his little appendages. Apparently he never let anyone touch them but herself, not even Grandma Higurashi, Uncle Souta, or Great Gramps.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief just having her son in her arms. She knew he was safe now. Kissing his cheeks and nose again, Keishi pressed his forehead against her own looking directly into her chocolate eyes.

"Mama," he whispered flashing her one of his sweet smiles.

'_One day, he's going to break my heart'_ Kagome thought sarcastically giving her son full attention.

"Keishi sowee," he said avoiding her gaze. He knew he had caused the problem today and even made his mom cry. He was almost three yet he blamed himself for her pain. "Keishi sowee," he mumbled again though much quieter. Kagome instantly hushed him.

"No Keishi. It's not your fault," she explained, rubbing his ears in circles. She wouldn't let him blame this on himself. He was too young to know reproach. It was really her fault. She should have known no one could care for her son as much as her mother could, but she did not want to burden her mother with Keishi.

After her repetitious motherly words to Keishi, she hadn't realized that she had an audience; a one man audience to be exact, until a hand reached out for her shoulder. Kagome flipped her head back to see the stranger that had approached her so cautiously.

"Yes, can I hel—" Kagome's breath caught in her throat when she recognized those golden eyes that stared at her from above. Those four long years since she last saw him and he still had long silvery hair that flowed past his waist, his skin glistening in a light tan while his ears a top his head remained untouched. Kagome was finding air no longer going into her mouth until she felt his large warm hand cup her left cheek with affection. She flinched from his touch as he pulled away, hiding his hand as if he was diseased.

Kagome took the small fraction of time to swallow some oxygen and put Keishi down on his feet. She expected her son to crawl behind her and scowl at the stranger like he always did, but Keishi surprised her when he jumped into the grown hanyou's arms. It seemed that had brought Inuyasha back from his trip to memory lane.

"Mr. Something!" Keishi shouted with glee. Inuyasha smiled at the kid before pretending to sucker punch him in the gut. Keishi played along acting as if the punch had really hurt. It obviously had been a bad idea since Kagome lashed out, grabbing her son protectively as she set him behind her again. Both hanyou and pup dropped their playful façade and stared at the woman standing between them.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as calm as she could, "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha didn't miss the crack in her voice and her protective aura that surrounded her and the pup. How could he have forgotten how beautiful she looked when she was angry? In four years, how the hell had he forgotten about her? And now she had a son with no husband? He had so many things he wanted to ask.

He wasn't quick to answer her question though, too mesmerized by her charm, her delicious scent; the way her pencil skirt shaped her legs and showed her tight buns. His eyes traveled up her body noticing the round mounds that hid behind her white blouse. Oh if she only knew how much she was turning him on in that instant. Then his eyes roamed up to her face. Her eyes still sparkled with the chocolate hue he missed so much. And her skinny pretty nose that sat above her pink soft lips. Her cheeks were flushed, as the sun glowed marvelously on her skin. Was she always this beautiful?

A desire began to build up in his body, one that he knew he could not control and never could. She was the girl that he'd dreamt about every night, wasn't she? That mysteriously faced person, with the scent of a woman only for him. Although the bitterness he felt due to Kikyo's recent departure lingered, that feeling dissipated in an instant with Kagome's physical presence. The longing to see Kagome since her disappearance those long years ago replaced all feeling in his heart.

Tenderly reaching her arm, one hand cupped her cheek again, his thumb, wary of the claw, rubbed against her cheek. She made no movement, eyes still linked with his. He felt her hot breath reach his face while her eyes held some sort of wanting that only he could give her, but was afraid to ask. Ignoring the small boy that was intently observing the two, Inuyasha pressed his lips against her warm ones. Surprisingly, she didn't resist his touch, but she didn't welcome it either. He hadn't the slightest clue to explain his forward actions, but it was the first thing that came to mind when he saw her.

Keishi, trying to cover his eyes like his mama taught him when people were _kissing,_ couldn't help but smile. He could smell the familiarity each adult poured into one another as they displayed their public affection. This time Keishi grinned larger. The moment he met Mr. Something, he felt some sort of attraction towards him. Now, without a doubt, the blood within him was reaching out, but for what? Was it something that possibly connected to his father? Keishi's heart beat loudly and wildly. There was something about Inuyasha that made the pup feel… secure.

**A/N:** Well, that concludes chapter 1. This story will probably be a short one. Probably eight chapters or less. This is just a distraction since I have the biggest writer's block for Once Upon A Nightmare, but I'm still writing. Promise. ^_^ I hope everyone will continue to support me like you always have. And that address is _so totally fake_. I just made it up so no hating! LOL! If someone actually knows how to write a correct Japanese address from Tokyo please do message me. Thank you very much!


	2. Almost Said

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **AU. Wow! I swear my email was flooded with all of your love! I nearly passed out with happiness. I've _**never **_seen so many emails in my life. ^_^. You have made me a happy girl. Really happy! So in return, here is the much awaited chapter! School is finally over for the year. Thank the lord! And I think I'm going to take a break from my other story, at least until I'm done writing this story. Now, I wonder just how many death lists I've just put myself on, but I really want to finish this story. Small _lime warning_ and thanks so much for your support!

**Chapter 2 – Almost Said**

Kagome felt the warmth of his lips placate her own. She knew she never should have given in to his touch, but the shock of seeing him after her abrupt disappearance years ago had her crumbling. Inuyasha was inviting, passionate, and comfortable as he held her close. How long had she dreamt of him touching her like this again? Didn't she promise herself she'd never see him again and keep him from taking on a burden he wasn't ready for?

Ignoring the voice beckoning her to flee, her hands reached around his neck, rubbing the base of his soft ears. An instant feeling of gratification shot through her body when she felt him moan into her mouth. She wanted to push him away, really she did, but his warmth, her body missed it.

Lost in their passion, Kagome heard a familiar sneeze and _excuse me _that followed after. Abruptly pulling away from the heated hanyou who reluctantly let go, Kagome cleared her throat. Face flushed without shame, she took a much needed breath as her male companion followed suit. Both adults, swallowed hard aware of what had just passed between them.

Cocking her head to the side, Kagome saw her son with one hand covering his closed lids while the other one rubbed the little red nose and sniffle that thankfully broke the heated kiss. Keishi's innocent gesture to give her and Inuyasha some privacy was priceless. Coughing out her embarrassment, she bent down to her son.

"Sorry Keishi," Kagome voiced out, as one of his little golden eyes popped open, "Mama was… having grown up talk with that man," she pointed in Inuyasha's direction. She didn't miss Inuyasha's angry grunt.

"Grown up talk my ass," Inuyasha scoffed, a little irritated by how she categorized his affection. After all those years, she still had that tongue of hers that got on his nerves.

"_Language_ Inuyasha," Kagome emphasized as she picked up her boy. Before she could even lift him up, Inuyasha had taken the chance to scoop the small child into his large arms while giving him a high toss into the air.

Kagome's mouth dropped as well as her heart. She watched her son squeal in delight as he flew ten feet over their heads and back into Inuyasha's arms. Slowly, her hands fisted at her sides.

"Inuyasha! You put him down this instant!" Kagome shouted. If there was any trace of kindness she showered him with in their _kiss_, it no longer was there.

With heavy motions, she stomped up to him and forcefully grabbed her son. There was no way she was going to let Keishi get near Inuyasha after that act. Her precious son that she loved more than her life could have died that moment, perhaps she was exaggerating too much.

"Calm down Wench! It ain't his first time!" Inuyasha argued, trying to recover his bruised ego seeming as she couldn't trust him with her pup.

"And how many times did you throw him before?" Kagome questioned eyes wide with anger. This only caused her to clutch more tightly on her only child. Did Inuyasha not already know her wrath?

"Look, it's not wha –" Inuyasha tried to explain, but she didn't pay the least attention and stalked to her home with Keishi strapped to her side.

"Kagome! Wait! Listen to me!" He ran, barely making it to the door before she slammed it shut.

"I don't want to hear about it Inuyasha!" she barked, threatening to smash the door in his face, "About what happened earlier, it was a mistake okay! Just leave us alone!" With that said, she shut the large wooden door leaving a sharp rattle.

On reflex, Inuyasha slammed his fists against her door hoping she'd open up.

"Kagome!" His own pathetic voice echoed in his ears. _Damn, way to screw up! _He cursed himself. If her stubborn attitude was still the same, he knew she'd never open the door for him without a good reason. And apparently, he couldn't think of one.

Running his clawed hand through his thick silky mane, Inuyasha settled on the door step resting his head against the coldness of the frame. _Damn_, and he thought his day was going great. He never imagined he'd see her ever. Rubbing his tired eyes, Inuyasha took a few breaths to calm his racing thoughts. How the hell did he manage to snag a kiss out of her then get kicked out of her home? Plus the fact he was sitting outside her house looking like the loser he was feeling. Those years of her absence up to today, Inuyasha never realized how much he missed her. He wanted to talk to her about so many things but had accidently rushed into kissing her. Touching his lips, Inuyasha relished in the sensation he felt with her lips against his because he was sure he'd never have the opportunity to do so again.

_Could my day get any worse?_ Inuyasha cringed at the thought and if the God's had ears, they answered him with cold pouring rain.

.

.

.

Keishi watched as his mother shut the door on the first man he ever let touch his ears. To Inu-hanyou, ears were a serious thing. It was a show of true acceptance, not that he didn't love his grandma and Uncle Souta as much as his mom, but he'd ever only let his true parents touch them, but Mr. Something wasn't his parent, was he?

He didn't budge from the door as his mama took off her shoes, ignoring the multiple knocks and began to unlace his own, but stopped midway when she noticed his attire.

"Keishi honey, why are you wearing a big boy shirt?" Kagome inquired, trying to pry off the large white shirt, but he fought back to keep it on, something he rarely ever did.

"No mama! Mr. Something give me it! My shirt!" he shouted, hugging his ribs tight to keep her from taking it from him. Kagome was speechless. _Mr. Something, as in Inuyasha_? She frowned.

"Keishi," she began, "That is Mr. _Something's_ shirt. Not something you should wear. You should wear your own clothes, now come on you're going to get sick." She reached her hands out to his sides, but he stepped back until he bumped the wall, not letting Kagome get near him.

"Mine mommy. My shirt!" he wailed relentlessly, not giving into her. To Kagome, this was the first time he'd ever behaved this way. Usually he'd never shout back at her, but his odd behavior had her amused. With a sigh, Kagome lifted his tiny face with her hands on both sides of his cheeks.

"Keishi, mama's not going to take the shirt away. Mama will give it back to you as soon as we get you changed okay?" She offered her truthful smile, and the little hanyou nodded as he lifted his arms up. Oh how easily Keishi was persuaded. Pulling the overlarge thing above his head, Kagome noticed the drenched pants and shoes.

"Keishi honey, why are you so wet?" Worried, she put a hand on his head, it was warmer than usual. She watched his chin lower to his chest and his ears fold against his hair. She could make out the small tremble of his lips as if he was afraid of the trouble he would probably get into.

"Sowee mama, I no mean to run from day care, but Jerumee, mean mama," his little tears began to fall, as his voice cracked, "He say, he have daddy, and I don't. Jerumee liar! I have daddy. Daddy… daddy fa fa away. Daddy come find me mama. He find me and mama soon." Keishi ran into Kagome's arms, fists tightening around her shirt as she wrapped her own around his quivering body. Just those words were enough to kill Kagome. How could she tell her son? His father, the only thing he ever wanted was closer than he could possibly imagine, yet she made to attempt to do anything. Drying his eyes with her fingers, she tried her best to keep her own tears from falling.

"Don't cry baby," she cooed, kissing his forehead and holding him close again. Sure she couldn't give him the father he wanted and needed, but she would at least try to make up for it. Lifting his half naked body up, Keishi wrapped his arms around her neck. With a deep breath of her calming scent, he fell into an immediate sleep. Kagome smiled before kissing his head again.

She trekked up the stairs to his room, but the sound of the pouring rain caught her attention. Looking towards the front door, she expected Inuyasha probably gone home already, but there was that tingling feeling in her chest beckoning her to make sure he really wasn't there.

Maneuvering her way down the stairs with Keishi silently sleeping, she slowly opened her door. She didn't know if she should have been surprised or upset with what she saw, but there sat Inuyasha, soaked, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, ears pressed against his head avoiding the cold rain with his back towards her.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted, but it didn't seem to get his attention. Yanking his shirt with one free hand, he snapped his head up in her direction. His eyes were blank and lost as they gazed straight into hers, his muscles frozen and dead.

"Don't just sit there, get inside you baka!" She yanked him again and this time he stood, allowing himself to find shelter in her very private home. With one last look at the darkening sky Kagome kicked the door shut and wondered how her son had managed to sleep through that noise.

Inside, Inuyasha felt more at peace and warm for the first time. It much bigger than he expected; a large staircase to the right as it lead up to a hanging hallway that ran across the living room filled with furniture. He instantly grinned and thanked Kami for making it rain, how else would he have gotten in her home? Doing the polite thing, he kicked of his slopping wet shoes and put them on the carpet near the door. He felt a pair of eyes watch his every movement, but made no need to voice it. Before he even stood up, she was walking away from him, trying her best to avoid him he supposed.

"Um, if you'll follow me, I'll find you something to change into and a towel. You probably don't want to sit around all wet, or do you?" She asked nonchalantly, and Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"Sure thing Kagome," he responded, keeping close behind her, "So," he continued, noticing the small boy on her shoulder, "The little guy fell asleep already huh? Just like when he fell asleep in my car—"

Kagome had suddenly stopped in her tracks as Inuyasha ran into her back. She turned around so quickly, he didn't register what was happening.

"Wait a second Inuyasha, are you telling me you brought my son home?" Kagome was confused until all the missing pieces fell together.

"Yeah," Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, not quite understanding the situation, "I happened to be strolling on the country side when I found him by himself. He fought me at first, but I managed to convince him that I wasn't going to hurt him. He was soaked, so I changed him and noticed the name tag with your address. I thought that his parents, I mean you, not that I knew it was you, but—" Kagome's soft laughter rang in his ears and for some reason, it made him feel just a little more wanted.

"It's okay Inuyasha. You don't have to explain yourself," she exclaimed, as she stepped into a room filled with lots of toys, a small child's table, and a large red race car bed in the center of the room.

"But I think I understand what happened," she said as she set Keishi down on his bed. Inuyasha followed her still slightly confused.

"Today, Keishi's daycare went on a field trip outside of Tokyo," she began to explain while picking out a pair of clothes for her son and a towel for Inuyasha, "I was working at the hospital when I got a phone call. Apparently the babysitter couldn't find him, and from what Keishi told me, he got in an argument with one of the kids, and ran off. I suppose, after that, you must have found him and the rest is history or so they say," she finished, handing Inuyasha a navy blue towel before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she whispered, her eyes connecting with his, warming his solid heart. To her he probably looked like a fool, too dumbfounded by her action and nodding like an idiot. She gave him one of her dazzling smiles, one so similar to Keishi's own. _I knew I wasn't crazy,_ Inuyasha thought and he was right. He knew that smiled belonged to someone when he met the kid, he just couldn't remember who. Wanting to snuggle into her complete aura, she pulled back suddenly.

"Wait here, I think I have something you could wear until your clothes dry," she commanded hurrying out of the room. Inuyasha watched as she left and went to sit against the bed where the boy had taken his rest. He ruffled the boy's short silvery hair wary of the ears and smiled to himself.

"You're one lucky pup ya' know," Inuyasha spoke softly, his hand reaching for the blanket to cover the almost naked boy, "You've got a mama who loves you so much. You know, that pops of yours is a baka for not wanting to be with you and your mama," he said sadly_. That lucky bastard._ Inuyasha growled. If he ever found out whom the father was he'd beat them to a pulp. Inuyasha was about to get up, when he felt small, but strong hands wrap around his hand.

"Mr. Something?" Keishi said tiredly with a yawn, trying to sit up. Inuyasha ruffled his little head again.

"Yeah little buddy? I thought you were sleeping." Keishi shook his head from the drowsiness, but yawned again.

"I not tired," he yawned, "I want to pa-lay with you," he pouted, pulling on Inuyasha's damp sleeve.

"Maybe if you take a warm bath, I'll let you play," Kagome interrupted, carrying a handful of items.

"Here Inuyasha," she said handing Inuyasha a pair of black sweat pants and a large red shirt before sitting down on the bed.

"And you my little puppy need to come here," she demanded, scooping her little boy up while sticking an electric thermometer in his mouth. Keishi didn't struggle and nestled in her arms happily. Sure Keishi hated ever admitting to being sick, but just being with his mom was enough to tame him. After a minute, the annoying little beep of the thermometer went off. It read 39 degrees Celsius, definitely a high fever.

"You need a bath, some soup, and sleep. I don't think you can play with Inuyasha today Keishi honey," Kagome tried to explain, "You were running in the rain today weren't you?" He nodded, "And you got a cold too." Keishi didn't want to admit it, but he had been sneezing since the morning, and he was abnormally tired, not to mention, how cold he was feeling.

"Can we pa-lay again later Mr. Something?" Keishi questioned a little saddened at his current state. Inuyasha who had been watching the motherly interaction so intently snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah, of course we can, but only if your mama says so," Inuyasha responded. This got Kagome laughing.

"Of course you can play again," Kagome said, letting out a hearty laugh, "But if you take a nap after your bath now, maybe there'll be a surprise when you wake up," Kagome assured her son. Both adults watched as the little hanyou jumped towards his bathroom intent of receiving the surprise. They could already hear the water running.

"Maybe I should go check on him," Kagome insisted, "And here's an extra towel. If you want to shower, there's a bathroom outside this door to the right. You can throw your wet clothes in the basket there; I'll wash and dry them before you leave."

"Thanks, Kagome, you know, you don't have to—"

"It's okay Inuyasha. It's the least I could do, I mean brought my baby back home to me." She offered him her melting smile. How the hell could he say no?

"Then, thanks. I'll just grab my gym bag from the car before I shower." Inuyasha took off immediately. Outside in his car, he was glad he had kept the stupid bag. It seemed to have saved his life twice today from the hated rain. At least now, the rain was only sprinkles.

_Should I tell her I almost ran over her son?_ He contemplated but shook his head. _Nah!_

_._

_._

_._

"But Sango! I promised him tonight I would—" Miroku ducked, barely dodging the plastic cup his wife had thrown at him.

"Well you promised me last week too!" Sango puffed angrily, threatening to throw the butcher knife next. If he didn't comply with her, she wasn't guaranteeing an injury free Miroku.

"I know I did, I just forgot," he lamely put. "But you have to understand, he was just rejected in marriage from a girl he thought he loved for eight years! Think about how he feels."

"So, do I tell Kagome that you're not going to her son's birthday party with me tonight because you'd rather go drinking with your friends again?" Miroku could see Sango's anger escalate into something dangerous.

"I'm not going with just any friends. It's Inuyasha, Kouga, and Bankotsu. Right now Inuyasha needs us. He's going through a lot on his own." Miroku rubbed his temples. He hated fighting with Sango, but he hoped she would understand where he was coming from.

"It's been almost two years since we've been married, and you still have never met my best friend Miroku. She couldn't make it to our wedding because she was raising a child alone and you think _Inuyasha _has it hard! You always cancel when she invites us to places, and I've been patient those times, but you promised me this one day, and you're going to dump me to go drinking with your boys. Fine Miroku, go! Go and don't expect me to come home!" Sango yelled letting out all her anxieties and frustrations that brought her to tears.

She fell on her knees, covering her overflowing sobs. This was not how she wanted things to be. Miroku had really promised her, and she thought he would actually keep it. Why she was attracted to this ill man, she wondered on so many occasions, yet no matter how many times he let her down, she still went back to him and loved him. So why couldn't he just give her this one day?

Miroku bent down besides her, trying to stop her tears, but she pushed him away. Just the sound of her broken voice was enough to guilt him. She was right. He had promised her first, but he had also promised Inuyasha. Inuyasha needed him now, but it could wait couldn't it? Just one day, he'd sacrifice one day for his wife. He supposed, this was how the marriage life was. His wife and family were first before anything else, but Inuyasha was a brother to him.

_Dammit,_ Miroku cursed. Weighing the choices, he'd rather have a wife in his bed, than no wife at all. _Sorry Inuyasha, but you'll have to wait,_ he decided.

"Sango dear," Miroku soothed, rubbing her back gently as she rigidly leaned into his touch, "I'll reschedule things with Inuyasha okay? Stop crying already, you make me feel like a jerk!"

"But you are a jerk," she confirmed, laughing and crying at the same time. Miroku wiped away her tears giving her a tender kiss on her lips.

"Yes, but you married this jerk," he reminded, placing another kiss on her lips, pulling her closer to his body. He knew what was coming next when their kisses intensified. Sango straddled his waist quickly, her palms running up and down on his chest as her fingers quickly began to unbutton his violet dress shirt. Miroku loved when she took the initiative, something she rarely ever did. It made him feel more wanton.

His hands traveled up the length of her legs grasping her tight butt cheeks ever so gently. He remembered how many times she slapped him for touching her there before marriage, but now, she wasn't complaining.

His hands traveled underneath her black skin tight shirt unclasping her bra to give him more skin. Quickly, he pulled the damned piece of cloth over her head revealing her goodies to him. She tried to catch her breath, but Miroku wouldn't allow it. Grasping one of her supple breasts in his experienced hand, he massaged it with care. He received a seductive moan from her lips causing a wave of pleasure to descend down his hardening shaft. Slowly and in a painfully enjoyable pattern, she grinded on him, teasing him with her fast and slow pace. Oh how he wanted to take her now, but where would the fun be in that?

Pushing her down below him, Miroku took her hardened nipple into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue. She answered his actions with his name, a smirk playing at his lips. He continued with his torture when he felt the vibrating of his cell in his pocket. Ignoring it, he hoped the person would get the message to fuck off and call later, but it continued ringing, ruining the passionate moment that had been created.

"Answer your phone Miroku, it's probably important if they keep calling that much," Sango insisted, leaving him with a quick but fervent kiss on his lips before heading towards the bedroom with their tossed clothing.

_This had better be good or I swear I'll kill whoever's calling! _Miroku growled. He was starting to sound like Inuyasha.

He flipped his phone open angrily not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello? Miroku!" the voice on the other line spoke, Miroku recognized it immediately.

"Inuyasha! Just the person I wanted to talk to. About tonight—"

"Yeah! I was calling about tonight," Inuyasha butted in first. "Could we reschedule for some other time?" This surprised Miroku.

"Sure, uh, I was just going to ask you the same. I forgot that Sango and I had plans tonight. She would have cut of my _son's_ off if I didn't go, if you know what I mean!" Miroku heard the cheery laughter of Inuyasha's voice. Did something good happen?

"Well, I'd advise to you carryout those plans with Sango to save your _son's,_" Inuyasha replied jokingly.

"Sure thing, but what're you doing tonight that you'd cancel on me?" Miroku teased openly, seeming as Inuyasha was in a better mood since the morning.

"Well, uh, I," Inuyasha stuttered, something Miroku never heard from his best friend.

_Inuyasha, could you help me with these? _Miroku could decipher a female's voice coming from Inuyasha's phone_. _

_Ye… Yeah, sure, I'll be there in a moment!_ Inuyasha answered the female, covering the phone's speakers.

"Miroku, you still there?" Inuyasha's voice boomed into Miroku's ear.

"Of course I am. Was that a woman's voice I heard or was I mistaken?"

"It's none of your damn business!" From where Miroku sat, he could imagine Inuyasha's face red as a tomato.

"Well, then, good luck Inuyasha. Oh and don't forget to use protection!" Flipping his phone shut quickly, Miroku chuckled heartily. It had only been five hours since he last talked to Inuyasha, it couldn't possibly be that his friend was already moving on or did he go back to Kikyo? Whatever the case was, Miroku was just pleased to hear the contentment in Inuyasha's voice.

Miroku stared at the door to their bedroom, a mischievous smile forming. _Now where did my sweet Sango run off to?_

.

.

.

Inuyasha pocketed his rectangular cell phone. _Leave it up to Miroku to make me feel even more insecure about myself,_ Inuyasha grumbled as he wandered into the living room where Kagome had called him from. She was standing on the edge of the couch trying to reach a corner of the wall. Rushing to her side, Inuyasha set her on her feet before taking her spot.

"Where do you want this go to wench?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that Inuyasha! It's been almost four years now and I thought you seriously grew up," she sulked, chewing the inside of her cheek. Seeing her dismay, Inuyasha jumped down from the couch and lifted her high above him swinging her around. At first she complained, but shortly after, she was giggling like a three year old. Like mother like son, the resemblance didn't go unnoticed.

He finally let go after the fourth time and they both fell on the ground laughing until their stomachs hurt. Inuyasha had to hold his guts in afraid they would fall out with all the laughter he was having with Kagome. She did the same, laughing so hard, tears were falling from her eyes. A couple of minutes passed and their laughter died, leaving them with catching their breath.

"You know, I haven't laughed that hard since I last saw you," Kagome conversed, sitting tall and stretching.

"Yeah, me too," Inuyasha agreed, standing and giving her a helping hand.

"I want to thank you for staying and helping out. I'm sure Keishi will be happy to know that you stayed and decorated his surprise birthday party," she said proudly, already picking up the fallen birthday sign, "You know, he doesn't really get attached to strangers that fast. It's just; I've never seen him interact with other men besides Ji-chan and Souta. He's just so picky about them."

"Oh yeah?" This peaked Inuyasha's curiosity.

"Umm hmm," Kagome's eyes were distant as if she was trying to avoid something, "It's just that… that…"

"He doesn't have a father right?" Inuyasha finished as if he could read her mind. She was silent at first but let out a sigh that she had been holding for a while.

"Yeah," Kagome spoke quietly, continuing decorating the table where they would be eating later on. The rest of the setting up ended in silence, each person not knowing how to get around the subject. Inuyasha felt guilty for even bringing it up in the first place. He should have known it was a touchy topic for her, but still, that didn't kill the curiosity that was gnawing at his insides.

"So," Inuyasha finally said, "About what happened this morning," his back was towards her, and if there had been a mirror there, his ears definitely were on fire, "the… the… kiss, I uh, I didn't mean to uh," he couldn't finish.

Why was it so difficult to talk about it with her? So it had been the first time he kissed her, but he didn't understand why it made his stomach churn with embarrassment.

"I, uh," Kagome stumbled with her words, not any better than Inuyasha, "I guess I'm not sorry for it," she stated boldly as Inuyasha turned to her.

"So, you, didn't think it was a mistake?" He blurted so fast, grinning like a fool.

"I suppose not. I mean, a kiss is a kiss right? What can we do about it now?" Kagome smiled, as she set the table with plastic plates and napkins. Her cheeks were definitely red hot, but Inuyasha ignored it.

About to set the cups beside the stack of items, Kagome hadn't notice Inuyasha come from behind her to wrap his arms snuggly around her tiny waist. This was a familiar gesture he'd done with her in the past when he knew she had forgiven him.

"Thanks Kagome," he whispered sweetly in her ear, "I… It's just been so long since I've seen you. I mean, after your dad passed away four years ago, I never got the chance to say good bye to you when you decided to study abroad in America. I don't know what overcame me, but I've missed you a lot." He held her there and she let him, but the moment passed suddenly as she shrugged from his touch. She positioned herself in front of him.

"Inuyasha, I… I mean, we can't do this. You're… you're dating my cousin Kikyo. I don't think we should be doing this."

Each word that came from her mouth felt like a stab in his chest. How could they not be doing what? When had she stopped being his friend and telling him her secrets? They grew up as children. His parents passed on, and she was there to help him, and when her dad passed on, he had been there to help. So why? Why did she leave him without a good bye? Feeling the hidden emotion well in his chest, he pulled her towards his chest, his nose deep in her hair. Her scent, it was so beautiful. Why hadn't he realized earlier, how beautiful and pure she had always been?

"Kagome," his voice raw with emotion, "She and I, it's over."

He said it. Said the words he had trouble admitting to himself and it had been the biggest relief he could have imagined. Those miserable years of dating a cold woman wasted, when in front of him was one of his greatest friends that he tossed away because he was a blind fool. If only he could turn back the clock, take her back, make her his, but he lost his chance. She already had someone out there whom she willingly had a child with. What part did he have in her life now? When had he fallen for Kagome Higurashi?

The pain of realization hurt more than he could imagine.

"Inuyasha," she murmured, rubbing small circles in his back, "I, I didn't know. I'm sorr—"

He shushed her with a kiss. Just in one day, he had been bolder than he had in his lifetime. Right now, he didn't want her pity, he didn't deserve it. What he wanted now, was her. Her comfort, warmth and scent; for her to snuggle only into him, but was it possible now? If he could find the father of the child, he'd fight that bastard for the right to take care of Kagome and Keishi. Never in his life had he felt the need to protect. The desire to be with these people drove him to an unknown feeling he never knew he could have, happiness. Releasing her lips from his hold, Inuyasha's face automatically flushed. He had done it again, acting rationally with his body.

Kagome's own face was cherry red, her lips puffy and swollen from his unannounced attack, yet, she wanted more. His kiss wasn't enough for her. It was never enough, and she had learned that well in her past. She couldn't be greedy and tell him. How would he respond to the truth that she hid for so long? But his actions clearly were telling her something. A deep desire she knew they both yearned for years ago, but was it possible?

_If I tell Inuyasha about the father, what will he say?_ She questioned herself. If she could only find the right words to put it in, maybe, just maybe he would accept it. She'd always wanted to tell him, but somewhere in her heart, she couldn't find the courage to. Was it destiny that brought him here today to meet her and her son? Kagome sure hoped it was because it would the biggest risk she was willing to take. Taking a deep shaky breath, she willed herself to do what she couldn't four years ago.

"Inuyasha, the father of my child is–"

And the door bell rang.

**A/N:** End of Chapter 2! I know, evil, the she-devil, and what other ill names exist out there, but I will end it here for now. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon if there are no more interruptions. Thank you so much! I appreciate all the support that I am receiving. It makes writing hella more fun!

**My Thanks:**

_[] ChibiRin_ _- GloomingPeace - Kristin M -_ _Golden_Tuna_ _- pennylane -_ _MikoPrincess16_ _-_ _sunrisegoodbyes_ _- secret35 -_ _smpnst_ _- i_really_love_this_story! -_ _badgirl093_ _-_ _mariposa_miko_ _- Berly_

_[]__PunkLover__— __Sonyita__—__Kinky-Hoe__—__XxHisLilLoverGirlxX__—__klutzyspaz__—__loneshinobi__—__impulse960__—__mia1837__—MaDeena—__KhysserKat__—__Alex-Inu__—__Island Heart__—__Zysexual.__—lubbyou33—Marquisha—__htr17__—__Ladii Lunatik_


	3. Happy Birthday

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **AU. So I'm slow at updating. Please forgive me. I've been busy, you really don't understand. I'm tired from babysitting an annoying six year old boy, why couldn't he be more like Keishi! If I take my eyes off of him for only one second, I swear all hell breaks loose, I mean, he already destroyed my room and my laptop, thus the slow update! Seriously, I've been bitchy for two weeks now. So, sorry that I can't update as fast. I mean a good story takes time. And I'm not that skilled at writing, so it takes me a while. And no, I have not abandoned anyone, but please, give me a break. I'm trying my best here. Thanks to everyone who is still a supporter! You don't believe how your words give me encouragement… or don't, but we shall not speak of those. Enough with my life, who cares! The story shall continue!

**Chapter 3 – Happy Birthday**

Inuyasha excused himself to the bathroom as Kagome made her way towards the interrupting door and quite frankly, he was glad. She was just about to tell him who the father of her child was, but was he ready to accept the fact that it was another man's? Making his way up the stairs and around the corner, he quickly grabbed his clothes Kagome had so kindly washed and dried earlier. Unknowingly, he lifted it under his nose only to catch a mix of her scent, and damn, it made him want her more.

Quickly locking the nearby bathroom door, he settled down on the toilet seat. He cradled his head in his hands, balancing his elbows on his knees. His head really hurt. He was confused about so much he wasn't sure if it was from the rain, losing Kikyo, or meeting Kagome again, but it was a pain that hurt from the head to the toes. Stretching, he pulled the borrowed shirt off which apparently belonged to her younger brother Souta. Inuyasha hadn't seen him for quite some time, but young Souta had definitely grown in those years. Dressing hurriedly into his black slacks and baby blue button up shirt, he left a couple buttons undone at the top, dumping his face in a handful of cold water. He welcomed the frigid feeling it left on his face as he stared in the mirror.

His golden swirls were brighter than he'd ever realized with a tint of black, from what though? Perhaps jealously? But, from whom? Blinking twice to rid of what he saw, he dried his face on the towel gently tossing the dirty clothes into the basket. Why did it feel so right? To put the clothes in her basket? Gosh, was his head pounding as he rubbed his temples with pressure.

He stepped out the door only to run into little Keishi. The small child fell on his bottom with a yawn as if nothing had happened. Lifting his small silvered head, he peered into Inuyasha's face, giving the older hanyou a heart melting smile before yawning once more. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at the small gesture. Bending at his knees, Inuyasha picked the little boy up and planted him on his shoulders. This caused Keishi to giggle in delight as he wrapped his little arms around Inuyasha's neck; letting out a small sneeze. Inuyasha carefully held him tight and headed for the stairs. No words were passed between the two hanyou, yet so much was said.

Down stairs, Inuyasha recognized a couple of familiar voices. His ears instantly perked upwards, as he neared the last step and the guests at the door. Even before he reached the next room where the guests had settled, little Keishi tugged on Inuyasha's forelocks and shouted something Inuyasha was not ready to face.

"Graw-ma!" The young pup squealed as Inuyasha set him on his feet, watching the tiny feet run into the arms of the elderly Higurashi who had gotten up from her seat.

"OH, my dear grandson!" Mrs. Higurashi kissed the small boy on the forehead, rubbing her hand in circles on his back as she held him close. So wrapped up in the fact that her grandson had gone missing earlier that morning, she hadn't realized a very shy grown hanyou standing in the room.

"Inu nii-chan?" Souta spoke up, standing from his chair. The young man immediately bolted in Inuyasha's direction, tackling the dazed hanyou.

"Hey kiddo," Inuyasha said coolly messing up the younger Higurashi's hair before returning the manly affection, "You sure have grown." Apparently, the skinny twelve-year old that he had known was now sixteen, muscular and almost reaching Inuyasha's height.

Souta finally let go, still surprised his long time idol was standing in his sister's home and not just in magazines. Mrs. Higurashi passed Keishi onto Souta as she made her way towards Inuyasha. As always, her presence was warm and comforting, but in a different way Kagome's warmth and comfort made him feel. Mrs. Higurashi had the aura of a great caring mother, something Inuyasha missed.

"Inuyasha," The elder Higurashi addressed with cheerfulness, "It's been such a long time." She gave him a hearty embrace and he welcomed it with all his heart. It was as if she had already accepted him as a part of the family. Inuyasha couldn't have been happier. Reluctantly, she let go of him, before ushering him to a seat beside her.

Kagome holding her son quickly excused herself from the room saying something about checking Keishi's temperature and giving him another bath. Inuyasha's heart immediately sank. She was trying to avoid him by abandoning him with her family. He knew it when she wouldn't face him, embarrassed from earlier.

Noticing the unease between the two young adults, Mrs. Higurashi took the chance to speak.

"So, Inuyasha, Kagome has told me of your unexpected encounter today." Mrs. Higurashi watched the flood of emotions pass through the hanyou, but most noticeable were his burning red cheeks, as he dipped his head to cover it up.

"Yes," he breathlessly answered, "I, I thought I'd never see her again. I mean, when you told me she went to America, I—"

"What are you talking about Inu nii-chan, sis never went to—" Mrs. Higurashi quickly cut Souta off.

"Souta, why don't you call Ji-chan and make sure he's okay being home by himself. I want to have a chat with Inuyasha." The youngster didn't argue as he slipped out of the room as well, leaving a greater tension between mother and hanyou. Inuyasha gulped.

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi began, "About Kagome going to America, she didn't." This caught him off guard, "We, Kagome was given the chance to go study abroad, but when her father passed away so suddenly, she wouldn't go." Mrs. Higurashi sighed, fidgeting with her hands. "Shortly after, she found out she was pregnant, and didn't want to have her child grow up in a foreign country without love. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, so she told everyone she was going to America. We're sorry Inuyasha. Kagome didn't want you to involve yourself in her position and we merely complied with her decision. You don't know how heart breaking it was to tell that lie," Mrs. Higurashi explained, a sorrowful sob escaping her lips. The tearful woman covered her face with her frail hands to suppress the falling tears.

It truly was hard. To tell Inuyasha the lie they had tried to keep from him. Mrs. Higurashi could clearly remember that day when she had come home only to find her Kagome sobbing in the bathroom.

"_Kagome sweetie, what's happened? Why are you crying here on the toilet seat?" Mrs. Higurashi bent down beside her eighteen year old daughter who gripped onto a familiar stick. Cradling her weeping daughter in one arm while taking the plastic in Kagome's hand, Mrs. Higurashi gasped at what she saw. _

"_Mama," Kagome wailed harder, crying into her mother's shoulder like a child once more, "Why is this happening?" _

_Mrs. Higurashi patted her daughter's back, trying to sooth the pain she must've been feeling._

"_Kagome," the elder Higurashi pulled her daughter back, brushing away her tears and bangs so she could see her daughter clearly, "It's not that bad being pregnant." Mrs. Higurashi kissed Kagome's forehead as Kagome let out another tearful screech. _

"_But mama," Kagome spoke jaggedly, "I can't tell him. I can't." A new set of tears spilled over her face. _

"_Why can't you Kagome?" _

"_Because," Kagome sniffled, "He… he has Kikyo." _

A warm squeeze brought Mrs. Higurashi out of her memory. It was Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi, what's in the past… stays in the past," Inuyasha forced himself to say. As hard as it seemed, it was the truth. Things happened already and if he wasn't willing to face the fact that they didn't want him involved, then he was just stupid. He had known the Higurashi's for a long time, and they weren't people to would hurt another intentionally. He always knew that. So why did it hurt so much to know that Kagome couldn't trust him with what she had gone through?

"Inuyasha, you're a good man," Mrs. Higurashi complimented pulling away while wiping the remainder of her tears. "Enough of the past, let's talk about you. How are you and my darling niece Kikyo doing? I hear she's in Japan this week." The moment those words left her mouth, Inuyasha felt the opening of the old wounds ripping at him again. Just when he thought he could forget about it, they found their way back under his skin.

"Actually, Mrs. Higurashi, Kikyo and I aren't together anymore." Somehow saying those words a third time that day, Inuyasha felt relieved. When had that happen?

"Oh, Inuyasha, please excuse my rudeness. I—"

And Inuyasha let out an unexpected and cheery laugh.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Higurashi, didn't you say, enough of the past?" he imitated for her amusement, getting a smile from her. Goodness, the Higurashi women from Kagome's side were just too damn nice.

After the laughter died down, Mrs. Higurashi stood dragging Inuyasha with her.

"I suppose, then, this might be the time to forget old loves and start new. What do you say Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi hinted, her head turning in the direction where Kagome had left. She always knew the deep attraction the hanyou had for her daughter despite him choosing to be with Kikyo. She could remember the day when she told him about Kagome leaving for America and how much he fought to find out where she had gone so he could drag her back home. How could she not realize the hidden love her daughter and the hanyou had already built so long ago?

"I…" Inuyasha was speechless. Was the woman in front of him giving him permission to be with her daughter? Scratching his head, he slowly made his way towards the stairs, turning around once more to make sure he had understood the meaning behind her words.

"Good luck Inuyasha. I know you will succeed." Mrs. Higurashi encouraged as she watched the hanyou nod before following the stairs that led to Kagome. Staring at the disappearing hanyou, Souta emerged from the kitchen searching for his beloved idol.

"Where's Inu nii-chan mama?" Souta asked, looking around the living room. Mrs. Higurashi only sat down and smiled.

"Where he should be Souta." And that was all she needed to say.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had followed Kagome's scent leading him to Keishi's room. Knocking politely, there were no answers, so he quietly let himself in. Scanning the room quickly, there nobody was there, but there was movement in the bathroom especially the sound of splashing. It didn't take him very long to reach the door, poking his head through to see what all the commotion was. He had to swallow hard at what he saw.

With her hair tied in a high messy bun, wearing a pair of black shorts and a white shirt, Kagome sat in the filled tub of water with her son, scrubbing his back as he blew bubbles around. Keishi splashed the water lightly getting the foam all over the both of them as they laughed happily. Seeing that he had gotten bubbles in his mama's eyes, Keishi turned to wipe them away, quickly giving a peck to his mama's cheek just because. Kagome returned the gesture before rinsing him clean.

Inuyasha, too mesmerized by their actions, didn't realize he had stepped fully into the bathroom until Keishi called him.

"Mr. Something… achoo," Keishi sneezed. Excited, he shook his hair and jumped out of the wet tub, slipping on the floor. Luckily, Inuyasha caught him before he bumped his head on the ground, but Inuyasha had fallen flat on his back.

"Keishi!" Kagome shouted watching her son dangerously leap from her arms, only to find Inuyasha laying flat on the ground afterwards, "Inuyasha!" She sat up, water draining from her clothes, as she stepped out of the tub beside him. Inuyasha could only muster a belly aching laugh; while Keishi, feeling the tense atmosphere followed Inuyasha's lead and giggled as well. Kagome, who looked like she wanted to cry, sat back against the tub and let out a sigh of relief.

"I swear, you two are going to be the death of me," Kagome said sarcastically, wrapping up her naked son in a towel, before handing one to Inuyasha. Instead, Inuyasha unraveled the large green fluffy towel and draped it around Kagome's shoulder, then turned the other way.

"I… I think you need this more than me," Inuyasha coughed out, making sure to keep his back towards her. From where he stood, he visibly could see through her white shirt. The way the cotton material stuck to her body revealing her every single curve to his naked eye. Even after having a child, Inuyasha could make out her flat abs and tiny waist_. Damn, are all single mothers this hot? _ Inuyasha tried _not_ to think. Then the thin black shorts that exposed her long creamy white legs, it was enough to make him dizzy. Simply put, Kagome Higurashi was turning him on.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome broke into his minor fantasy realizing what he had meant. She pretty much had represented herself on a silver platter; all that was left to protect her was a piece of lettuce, a very thin piece of lettuce.

"Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head or anything did you?" She went to put a hand on his head, but he caught her hand first. His touch was like fire, a lot warmer than before. She flinched, gently pulling her hand back, careful to not offend him in anyway.

"I'm… fine," he said convincingly before pardoning himself from the bathroom and away from her luring fragrance, Inuyasha rushed down the stairs.

Making his way towards the empty kitchen, his senses where going out of whack and his head throbbed in pain. He hadn't banged his head on the floor if he remembered correctly, but then again, he really didn't think he was in his right mind. Taking deep calming breaths, it eased his crazy thoughts, but there was still that loud banging in the back of his head.

He found a seat at the dinner table and sat down. Immediately, a cold chill wracked at his body, ending at his brain, putting him in agony. He was coming down with a killer headache, one that he never had before. Perhaps it was due to the lack of sleep during the week, or the immense attack of stress from everyone. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

Resting his forehead on his crossed arms placed on the table, he shut his eyes and body from the aching sting. Everything that had occurred was slowly trying to fix itself in an order he could understand as his body went slack.

.

.

.

"Miroku," Sango spoke in a muffled voice as he drove to their destination.

"Yes my sweet Sango," he answered, giving her a quick glance before staring at the road once more.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she commented, twiddling her thumbs, "You know, Kagome's son, well, he isn't, you know, completely human." Miroku gave her a side wards glance, confused by her words.

"What do you mean Sango?" he questioned, turning at the road Sango had drilled into his mind to reach Kagome's home.

"Well," she paused unsure of how to phrase her thoughts, "He's a hanyou Miroku."

"Oh," Miroku said so intelligently, "So he's like Inuyasha, eh?" Sango nearly choked at his words, but covered them with a laugh.

"Oh Miroku," Sango quickly pecked him on cheek for his intelligent insight before sitting back down in her seat, "You have no idea. Wait until you see him, he is the most adorable child I've ever seen!"

"If you say so my love," jealously portrayed in his eyes, "Which reminds me, who is the father?" There was no response as Miroku pulled into Kagome's drive way spotting a familiar red Mercedes. He paid no attention to it, as he quickly exited the car to open Sango's door.

"So, are you not going to tell me who the father is?" Miroku continued as Sango retrieved the ridiculously huge wrapped present for the soon to be three year old.

Shutting the door behind her, she walked ahead of Miroku, ignoring his relentless questioning. Sango had promised Kagome that she would never tell anyone who the father was, but anyone with eyes could tell.

"Well," she stalled, making her way up the steps before pressing the door bell, "You'll know exactly who the father is once you see the child Miroku, I guarantee you." Sango squeezed her husband's hand for reassurance, knowing well how much he hated being left in the dark.

"And how do you suppose I'll know? I've never met the child before, so what makes you think I'll know who the father is?" Miroku replied, doubt thick in his voice. There was absolutely no way Miroku knew. He never met Kagome, and from what Sango had told him, Kagome was a single parent with no husband, yet Sango had such high hopes that he, Miroku, knew who the father was. How dare she lump him into _that _category. Did she not have faith in him?

"Miroku," Sango cooed, "Don't be angry. I'm not saying anything is your fault." She rubbed his back, feeling the thick frustration emit in waves from him.

"I'm not angry Sango, but I just can't swallow the fact that you think I know who the father of the chil—"

The door cracked open, cutting Miroku off. The brazen young man's voice was caught as his eyes widened from shock. There, standing in front of him was a tiny version of someone very oddly familiar.

"Inu… yasha?" Miroku spit out, disbelief falling from his mouth as he picked up the small child and examined him from head to toe. It was unbelievable. There were the small triangular ears sitting atop his head; despite the difference of length in the hair, it was still a shimmery sliver. Then the odd similarity in the golden eyes, they were the same color as Inuyasha's, and those tiny fangs sticking out.

Not liking how the stranger was man handling him, Keishi began to whimper. Sango, noticing the discomfort, shoved the present in Miroku's arms before taking the distraught child. Instantly, the young pup settled down, rubbing his red nose.

"Auwntie Sango," Keishi spoke up, keeping his distance from Miroku who stared the poor pup down, "That man scarwy." He quickly covered his eyes afraid Miroku would fry him with his intense gaze.

Sango swatted Miroku's arm.

"Ouch. Sango, what did I do?" Miroku feigned innocence, rubbing the sore spot on his bicep.

"Miroku, stop staring at him like you're going to eat him," Sango commanded, entering the house and wondering where Kagome was, especially letting Keishi open the door alone. Taking off their shoes, Miroku placed the present on the nearby table, his eyes still trained on the mysterious child.

_Inuyasha couldn't have possibly had a child with Ms. Kagome, or could he?_ Miroku's mind continued, pondering upon the possibilities. Inuyasha was always devoted to his so called Kikyo and Miroku knew that there was no way Inuyasha would seek pleasure from someone else. Miroku stared confused. Perhaps this child wasn't Inuyasha's but Sesshoumaru? Miroku immediately tossed that idea right out the door. Sesshoumaru wasn't what he called a _lady's man, _but he just couldn't fathom the idea that this child was possibly Inuyasha's.

Miroku watched as Sango let the child down, who slowly began to make his way towards him. Unsure of what to do, Miroku bent down until he came face to face with the child. Violet met gold, and neither spoke, worrying Sango. Watching the two battle at it in silence, Sango heard footsteps from the stairs.

"Oh, Sango! You're here!" Kagome exclaimed, rushing down the steps, Souta and Mrs. Higurashi following close behind. Both women embraced each other as Keishi ran towards his mother, standing in front of her protectively.

"My mama. Bad man, stay away from mama. I no want you be daddy!" Keishi shouted suddenly, his arms spread out and ready to attack Miroku if he stepped any closer. The audience stood in amusement after Keishi's brave declaration. Clearly, there had been some misunderstanding.

"Keishi," Kagome picked him up kissing his nose, "That man is not bad. I think he's Auntie Sango's mate," she said, putting it in terms Keishi understood. He didn't seem to believe what his mother said, so wrinkled his little nose at Miroku and noticed the mixed scent of the two adults.

Taking a deep breath, Keishi, got on his feet tugging on Miroku's bottom shirt, surprising everyone.

"Keishi sowee Uncle Sango," the little hanyou apologized, his head cast down knowing well that he'd get punished, but Miroku lifted him up.

"That's okay little friend, but call me Uncle Miroku, neh?" Keishi's eyes immediately twinkled knowing he was forgiven as he gave Miroku a hug around the neck.

"Okay, Uncle Mi-woku," Keishi's sweet voice sang, smiling bright. Miroku couldn't help but give the kid a charming smile as well.

_Well one thing's for sure,_ Miroku told himself, _this kid is just like Inuyasha._

Setting the boy rightfully on his feet, Miroku went to greet Kagome. She had a very beautiful face, one that he'd seen way too often.

"Has anyone told you my fair lady, that you resemble the model Kikyo Higurashi?" Miroku questioned, shaking her hand gently. Kagome accepted the gesture.

"Actually," Kagome blushed, "Kikyo is my cousin, but I can't even compare to her," she stated modestly, trying to keep her composure.

"No, of course not," Miroku bluntly said. This got him a whack from Sango.

"Miroku, that's rude! Apologize!" Sango's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. How dare her husband make such an accusation? Kagome was billions times more generous and caring than that cold hearted cousin of hers. Sango had witnessed it herself, since the woman had the nerve to walk away from Inuyasha.

"Sango, let me explain," Miroku tried to say, "I was not finished with my thought. What I was going to say was that it is Kikyo who cannot keep up with Kagome. After all, I see a natural beauty standing in front of me."

Kagome couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks and were unwilling to disperse.

"Thank you Miroku," Kagome smiled, giving him a heart felt feeling, much like Keishi.

"No, I should thank you my fair lady for allowing me to stand in your presence," This got Miroku a kick in the shin by Sango.

"Enough of your flirting you pervert," Sango made clear, apologizing to Kagome for his womanizing ways.

Slowly, everyone shuttled into the living room to finish introductions and talk gossip.

.

.

.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as he sat up from an unfamiliar bed. The wet cloth that had been resting on his forehead, slid down his face as he carefully placed it in the bowl on the night desk beside him.

_How the hell did I get here?_ Inuyasha wondered, pulling the warm sheets off his body. From what he could tell, he was still at Kagome's place, just in another room, no duh. Shuffling towards the door, he made his way across the hall upstairs to the bathroom. Trying the knob, it was locked. Someone was apparently in it. About to leave and try another bathroom, the door open and what he saw shook him from his grogginess.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha stumbled back a couple feet.

"Fancy meeting you here Inuyasha," the man said in all calmness, "I didn't expect this to be your agenda and now that I think about, it was your car outside!"

"What the hell are you doing at a kid's party?" Inuyasha asked, dodging the subject.

"Well, I could ask you the same?" Miroku kept his cool, resting his arms across his chest. When Kagome had mentioned a guest was resting, Miroku hadn't expected it to be Inuyasha of all people. Now that he thought about it, Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be very familiar with one another.

"Enough of your smart remarks you ass. I was invited." Inuyasha said in all seriousness. He was starting to lose his patience.

"Same as I. You see, my dear sweet Sango is _best friend's_ with Kagome." Miroku didn't miss the surprise in Inuyasha's features.

"You're shitting me, right? Since when have they been friends?"

"I don't know; I never bothered to ask. Anyways, you're just in time. We were going to blow the candles, but I had to take a quick leak." Miroku ignored the hanyou's dazed character and headed towards the rest of the guests. He could hear Inuyasha following.

Inuyasha, rubbing his temples the second time that day, sighed. Why were the gods doing this to him? He could tell Miroku was never going to let him off this one.

_Never._

Entering the kitchen, it seemed a couple of unknown people had joined them, along with a few children Keishi's age. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel all eyes in the room undress him mentally. Scooting closer to Miroku who made his way towards Sango, everyone turned to the birthday boy who seemed almost half asleep in front of his unlit birthday cake.

"It's nice that you could join us Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi's voice bellowed. Inuyasha nodded to acknowledge her comment. Scanning the room, he didn't see Kagome anywhere and the rest of the guests, whom Inuyasha didn't recognize, quickly huddled around him.

"OH Kami! It is Inuyasha Takahashi!" A woman with short brown hair shouted, pulling on Inuyasha's hair. Another woman took out her camera and began taking shots until Inuyasha covered it with his hands.

"Please," Inuyasha sounded, "No pictures." He hadn't realized he had began to growl until Keishi's voice broke his foul mood.

"Mr. Something," Keishi smiled tiredly his lids halfway open. Inuyasha maneuvered his way around Sango and Miroku to bend down behind Keishi.

"How you feeling pup? You look tired." Inuyasha carefully put his hand on the boy's forehead ignoring the gasping audience.

"No… tired," Keishi admitted, shaking his head of all weariness as Inuyasha lifted the boy in his arms.

In that moment, Kagome walked through the kitchen doors.

"Found the lighter!" she exclaimed, making her way towards the cake. She stopped halfway when she noticed Inuyasha and gave him a soft smile. He immediately set the small boy back down on the chair.

"Inuyasha," she said while lighting the cake, "How's your head feeling?" She set the lighter on the table ignoring her quiet guests.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, adjusting the buttons on the wrist of his shirt to distract him.

"It's better. Thanks," he answered bashfully and swore he heard Miroku snicker. It was silent for a moment until Mrs. Higurashi spoke.

"Well, then, let us sing before the candles melt." That broke the heavy atmosphere as Keishi giggled in delight. And before Inuyasha knew it, the song had begun as he too sang along. The entire time, his eyes remained on Kagome and Keishi. He watched the pup blow out the candle before turning to face him. Keishi stuck his skinny arms out motioning for the grown hanyou to lift him.

And so he did. Inuyasha held the boy high up in the air before dropping him down to his chest. He gently squeezed the coy boy, rubbing his nose into the boy's fine hairs.

"Happy Birthday Keishi," Inuyasha whispered for the boy's ears only. Keishi blushed furiously wrapping his arms around Inuyasha as much as he could. Somehow, Keishi had a thick endearing feeling that he would miss Mr. Something when he left.

.

.

.

Hours passed and before long, everyone had taken their leave, besides Inuyasha. Shutting the door and saying good bye to Sango and Miroku, Kagome turned into the living room. She immediately flopped on the chair and breathed out a sigh.

Inuyasha sat across her annoyed at Miroku's leaving statement:

_Inuyasha, don't do something I wouldn't do. Even though she's a single mother, she is one fine piece of ass. _Inuyasha fisted his hands. Miroku had no right to stare at his Kagome like that. The pervert was married to Kagome's best friend for Kami's sake!

"I'm sorry about my co-workers and aunts attacking you, I didn't know they would do that," Kagome apologized to Inuyasha, breaking his spoiled mood.

"Don't worry about," Inuyasha shrugged off. "I should be the one that's sorry, I should've know they'd attack me viciously," he teased. Kagome didn't miss the thick sarcasm in his voice as she let out a joking laugh.

"Well, when you have the ever so popular Inuyasha Takashi in your home, it's no wonder they all jumped," she laughed again, calming Inuyasha's upset mood. Now that he thought about it, when had Kagome Higurashi made him feel so safe and secure? He continued to watch her beautiful face, when he realized the tiny hanyou that had crawled into his lap earlier had fallen into a deep slumber.

"Here, I'll put him to sleep Inuyasha. It's getting late now, so you can head home if you'd like," Kagome offered, holding her arms out, but Inuyasha didn't budge.

"Is Kagome Higurashi finding a way to kick me out?" he asked jokingly, still holding Keishi tightly.

"Absolutely," she teased, sitting down beside Inuyasha before pulling her son into her arms, "You know, Keishi's never fallen asleep on someone he's met only in a day," Kagome stated, brushing the bangs from Keishi's forehead.

"Well, not everyone is the ever so popular Inuyasha Takahashi," he imitated, getting another round of giggles from Kagome. And boy did it make him feel squishy inside.

"Of course, I should have known," Kagome smiled heading for the stairs, Inuyasha following close behind.

"So, are you feeling better?" she inquired, keeping a slow pace. Inuyasha only shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'm fine now. How'd you know?" He wondered, hands in his pocket.

"I suppose when you're passed out on my kitchen table and burning up, I think there just might be something wrong." Kagome opened the door to Keishi's bedroom, setting him in the center. He wiggled a couple of times due to the coldness of his bed sheets, but fell straight back to sleep when Kagome rubbed his ears. Kissing his forehead, Kagome and Inuyasha quietly shuffled out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

All that was left was cleaning, seeing the piles of dishes and garbage bags that needed to be washed and taken out respectively.

"I guess then, this is good night Inuyasha," Kagome turned towards him, her hands held close to her chest.

Why those words made him cringe he had no clue. If he left now, when would he ever see her again? Inuyasha didn't want to leave things as they were. What he wanted and needed was her presence to indulge in. Hell, he would leave when he damn felt like. Shaking his head, Inuyasha knew he had no right to stay if she asked him to leave, and she was, wasn't she?

"Actually," Kagome interrupted his thinking sequence, "I was wondering if you'd like to stay and watch a movie or something. Maybe we could catch up, but if you have something else planned then…"

"Sure," Inuyasha practically jumped at her proposal, hoping he didn't sound too desperate, "I mean, if it's all right with you."

"I should be asking if it's all right with you," Kagome responded, muffling her giggle. "Well, you can just relax. I'll finish cleaning up first." She scampered off to the pile of garbage bags when a large hand reached for it first.

"Garbage is a man's job," Inuyasha told her, easily lifting the other three bags with one hand.

"But, as my guest, I shouldn't ask for help," Kagome said timidly.

"Keh, if we both clean, things will be done faster right?" Inuyasha blurted truthfully. In response Kagome nodded.

It took twenty minutes to sweep the floor, wash the dishes, and pack the rest of the food as the two tired adults collapsed on the loveseat.

"Wench, how the hell do you do this everyday? It's tiring," Inuyasha complained rolling his stiff neck.

"Inuyasha, did it ever occur to you that woman have been doing this since birth?"

"Well, I guess it sucks to be you." That got him a punch from Kagome before she scrambled forward towards the DVD player. Randomly selecting a movie, she pushed in a random Hollywood movie, Transformers.

Settling besides him, she grabbed the blanket resting on the sofa's arm placing it on top of her and Inuyasha before shutting the lights.

"I hope you don't mind sharing," Kagome uttered, keeping her blush low. She thanked that the lights were off.

"Nope. Sharing is caring, ain't it?" Inuyasha winked at her.

"You're starting to sound like Keishi," Kagome mocked, pulling the blanket to her chin as the beginning of the movie started. Both adults watched it in complete silence.

Sometime during the movie, he had unconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist without her denying him. Truth be told, Inuyasha was comfortable, more so than he ever deserved to be. With her slim body pressed against him for warmth, he could feel her calm heart pound against him. He shivered inhaling her glorifying scent.

The credits of the movie rolled onwards as Inuyasha cradled Kagome's sleeping form. She had passed out way before the action even started and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. _So much for catching up. _Stifling a yawn, Inuyasha lifted her up bridal style and headed for her room. He opened her sheets before carefully tucking her in safe. Brushing her bangs and kissing her forehead, Inuyasha laid on his stomach, bending his elbow to rest his head on.

_Gods, she's beautiful_, he continued to think, watching her sleep vulnerably. It had been a long time since he watched her sleeping face, but he couldn't help it. He never felt so attracted to a woman before, making him wonder why he ever did choose Kikyo. Brushing the thought aside, Inuyasha rested on his side shutting his lids.

'_Just five minutes Inuyasha, and you go home,_' he reminded himself, gently clinging to Kagome's hand. _'Just… five… minu…'_

**A/N: **End of Chapter 3 my pets! More goodness to come. I hope I've dropped enough hints to as who the father is. If it isn't quite obvious already. =]

**My Thanks:**

_[] badgirl093_ _-_ _ThisIsMeSmiling_ _- Kristin M - secret35 -_ _ChibiRin_ _-_ _mariposa_miko_ _–_ _unistar_

_[] Ladii Lunatik - YASHA101 – Marquisha - knifethrower - Kinky-Hoe - loneshinobi - mia1837 - Island Heart - Zysexual. – Paula - prettylady101 - PunkLover - TJam - KhysserKat - sniperwithbadaim - BoredGirl17 – me - Carlalalita - AquaMiko808 - Shichinintai's girl - XxHisLilLoverGirlxX - klutzyspaz - black4rose13 - htr17 - horseluver 13 - Heather Boicourt - Enchanted-Princess - yrl - Mikkey Hodge - Claire Cooper - asuyami - OXDarkPrincessXO – Kei - GloomingPeace - emily tusante - Teiana_


	4. Sorry, I Forgot

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **AU. Thank you thank you thank you thank you! You guys are the best, seriously! I'm sorry for those of you who are baby-sitting as well. Kids these days. =] I know characters are OCC. And sorry if the story seems a little rushed and confusing. I really want to get to the good stuff, but if you guys like those small little details, please tell me so. And I know everyone has lots of questions but don't worry, I have an explanation for it promise! Once again, thank you! You're reviews are highly appreciative! Much love! Tiny _**lime**_ children beware.

**Chapter 4 – Sorry, I Forgot**

_He pinned her down in the intoxicating atmosphere she created for him as he pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands quickly snaked their way around his neck, pulling and coaxing him towards her. He'd have to cut his balls off if he denied the sexiness she showered him in as she pressed her forehead against his, her tongue licking her moist lips to tease him. Her face was a blur to him, but something about her spicy scent sent his body to the edge. He could hear her beating heart match his own, both knowing well what would transpire between them if they continued, yet neither backed down._

_Closing the small gap among them, Inuyasha pressed his fervent lips against hers, barely satisfying his appetite. He needed more than just the feel of her body allowing him to victimize her, but he desperately wanted the taste of her hidden beauty, the smell of her seductive tang, to see her display herself to him without introversion and to hear her scream his name in a way that would shame is mother. That would not be accomplished with something as simple as a kiss. _

_Parting her lips with his scorching tongue, he plunged in greedily, tasting, sucking, anything that came his way. She, complying with his machismo, let him in, darting her tongue in with the same amount of ardor. It was magic; their tongues dancing in a never-ending battle, forgetting everything else existing at that moment. Breaking their tongue twisted fight; she hotly pressed her hands on his chest, trailing them down until they rested on his perfectly formed abs. _

"_Do you know how hot you look Takahashi?" she whispered in his ears, giving a satisfactory nip at them as a pleasant jolt shot directly down his spine to his aching manhood. _

"_No," he uttered in a low moan, liking the way her hands were caressing him so, "but, I know someone whose way hotter," he taunted. He kissed her again, this time, much more slowly and more passionately than before making sure to brand her flavor in his mind forever. _

_With a quick flick of his finger, the buttons of her shirt flew across the room as her cheap excuse of a blouse slipped from her shoulders._

"_Inuyasha!" she gasped before he unpredictably lifted her up in a sitting position and tossed the annoying piece of clothing on the ground. _

"_Don't worry wench," he pecked at her angry lips, "I'll buy you something sexier." This got a snort out of her as she yanked his two silver forelocks. _

"_Don't lie," she spoke softly and suggestively in his ear, leaving Inuyasha to stare at the bra that held her bountiful breasts. He frowned. What was it with women and wearing so many damn layers of clothing? If he had to decide, women would just run around naked, well, at least some of them. _

_Unfastening the black lace bra, her long soft black locks framing the rounded mounds, Inuyasha nearly drooled. They were perfect. Round, tight, and he didn't miss the rosy nipples that smiled at him happily. _

_Ceasing a hold of her neck, he licked the underside of her jaw before trailing a line of hot kisses down her throat, grasping one of her breasts ever so gently. She moaned in pleasure grinding her hips against his riding stick tempting him to death as he felt the hardening of her nipples against his chest. Inuyasha fought back a groan. _

_She was hot and he could tell. _

"_Wench, you're not making this simple," he shuddered at her continual pattern, grinding on top of him as he pulled away for a second. _

"_I.. I can't help it… Mr. Something," she breathlessly replied, eyes innocent. Inuyasha paled. _

'Mr. Something? What the fuck!_' His head shouted. _

"_Mr. Something," the voice continued in with sweetness, almost child like, "Mr. Something..."_

"Mr. Something," Keishi whimpered a little louder, standing at the edge of the bed, tears dripping from his tiny face.

Inuyasha woke with a cold sweat. _What the hell kind of dream was that?_ He cursed. Tiredly, he turned his attention to the crying boy, but felt thin arms wrapped against his body tightly, fragments of his dream resurfacing. Beside him, Kagome slept soundly, gripping him tighter as he tried to get up. He would have indulged himself in it if not for the other Higurashi in the room.

Grudgingly, Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, tucking her in slowly. He could see the scowl mar her face seeming as her source of heat was leaving the confines of her bed. He kissed her forehead tenderly amazed at his bold action despite the tearful boy standing in the dark. Instantly, she went back into a state of bliss and looked peaceful, nothing that Inuyasha possibly would ever lay eyes on again. He wanted her to stay like that forever.

Stepping from the warmth of her bed, Inuyasha gathered the small child up and slipped out of the room silently. He made sure to tuck in the boy's soft blanket and tiny stuffed bear under his arm as they walked back into Keishi's room.

"What's the matter pup?" Inuyasha asked. Keishi sniffled, his arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck as he rested his cheek on the shoulder.

"Bad… da-weam," Keishi hiccupped, slowly stopping his tears.

Inuyasha rubbed his back, "It's okay, pup. Everyone has bad dreams. Even I do," Inuyasha assured as they entered the room. His eyes quickly spotted the digital clock at the table. It apparently was three in the morning. Inuyasha sighed dejectedly. He should have gone home hours ago.

Despite the time of day, Inuyasha rested on the large comfy racecar bed, splayed on his back while trying to coax the boy into relaxing and letting go, but Keishi's grip was firm and he was going to stay put. Giving in, Inuyasha continued his gentle back rub, trying to soothe the boy's upset mood. When he was younger, his mother would comfort him this way while rubbing his ears, but there was no way Inuyasha would be rubbing another hanyou's ears. Ears were definitely off limits!

Keishi snuggled closer into Inuyasha, much so like Kagome and so close to him, Inuyasha couldn't help but take a whiff of the boy. He smelled so much like Kagome, the thought of the other mingling scent not once crossing his mind. Keishi sniffled, bringing Inuyasha back to his right mind set.

"So, wanna tell what happened in your dream?" Inuyasha asked cautiously, not really expecting an answer.

Keishi cleared his throat, "Mama… sad."

Inuyasha didn't miss the new batch of tears leak onto his shirt while the child fisted his hands.

"Why was you're mama sad?" Inuyasha wondered with curiosity. He didn't remember smelling any sadness from Kagome.

"Daddy… daddy make mama sad," he whimpered miserably, biting his tongue to keep the dream from flashing in his three year old mind.

_Kagome sat wretchedly at the front door, slamming it in front of a stranger Keishi felt as a father. He watched from the corner of the hallway as his lovely mother shed hurtful tears that hurt him more than it did her. His mama never cried in front of him before, but now he knew why. _

_He knew he should have just ignored what he saw and head to his room, but he couldn't help but walk in her direction. He needed to comfort her breaking aura. It was suffocating him, like drowning in an ocean. Wrapping his arms around her quaking body, Keishi sucked in his cheeks to stop his crying. He would not cry for his mama, he'd be brave, much braver than he ever should have._

"_Mama, no cry," he tried to soothe, pulling her close as she entangled her arms around him._

"_Sorry baby," she stuttered, tears splashing down her face, "Mama's so sorry," she repeated, each word stabbing his heart. _

"_No cry mama," his voice faltering as he gripped her tighter. Kagome lifted her face and brushed his tears away, wiping away her own as well._

"_Okay," she said reassuringly, hiccups still prevalent, "But… mama can't give you a daddy… I'm sorry…"_

And Keishi had woken from that nightmare.

"I hate daddy, I hate daddy, I hate daddy!" Keishi cried out, pounding his fists on Inuyasha's chest. It went on for another five minutes, before the pup tired himself out and fell softly back onto Inuyasha's chest, hiccups and all.

Inuyasha tried not to be angry at the mysterious father who had abandoned them so, enough to give the poor child such a terrible nightmare. It ticked him off. _When I find the bastard, I swear I'll give him hell!_ Inuyasha told himself. All his life, he'd thought he'd been the only to understand the feeling of having no father, a feeling that gnawed at his insides for years without end, yet here was a child of just three, already feeling the pain he wished no one would ever know.

"Don't worry pup," Inuyasha whispered in his ear, "When I find who you're pops is, I'm gonna get him good!" Inuyasha waited for some kind of response, but it seemed his steady heartbeat had lulled the boy back to sleep. Tightening his arms around the boy, Inuyasha gave a gentle tweak to the pup's ear. For some reason, holding Keishi in his arms felt so damn right.

He lied there, staring at the decorated ceiling; awake and contemplating upon Keishi's dream. It just didn't' sit right with him that some idiot would think Kagome wasn't good enough. A nasty gut wrenching feeling developed in his stomach. The beautiful woman that slept a room away, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten involved with such a jerk. Last he remembered she was smart, shy and very responsible, never got in any trouble, tried to stay away from the fame of her cousin, and all in all, a very quiet down to earth person. So how had some asshole of a demon gotten into her pants?

Inuyasha growled.

The small lump on his chest had begun to stir when Inuyasha realized how his growling was getting out of hand. Patting the pup's back, Keishi instantly went back to his slumber. Inuyasha observed the small boy a little longer, his features, his movements, everything. Keishi's little face was smashed against Inuyasha's broad chest, his arms and legs stretched about him, and Inuyasha thought he saw a smile form. There was no denying it, but the boy was dang cute. Inuyasha grinned.

_Of course he got his looks from his mama,_ he commented, smirking to himself. It brought back a load of memories for Inuyasha, how he met Kagome again after they had lost contact since childhood. He couldn't help but suppress a laugh.

_He had been twelve years old when he moved away from the small town he knew and into Tokyo with his half-brother Sesshoumaru. When his mother passed away five years ago, Sesshoumaru, at the young age of sixteen had taken over and Takahashi Corporations moved to the cities. _

_Now, a young man of eighteen, Inuyasha was soon to take over half the business. _

_Sitting at the noodle shop that had become a second home for him, Inuyasha waited for his girlfriend and the surprise she had waiting for him. So much for a surprise if he already was expecting something. _

_Looking ahead in the menu he already memorized, two warm familiar hands found themselves around his eyes. _

"_Guess who?" The voice squealed in delight. _

_Inuyasha recognized that voice anywhere, "I don't know," he played dumbly, "Is that you Kikyo?" _

"_No Yashie," she replied with his nickname, giggling to herself. _

_Inuyasha quickly pulled the hands away from his face and there sat Kikyo straight ahead of him, laughing brightly. He knew he heard her voice, but if she sat across from him, then who was behind…_

_Turning around quickly, Inuyasha lost his breath. _

"_Ka… Kagome?" Inuyasha heard himself pathetically say. She gave him one of her dashing smiles, making him shiver. Her hair wasn't the short boy cut anymore, but much longer, past her shoulders. And her eyes, twinkled with a warm hazel brown, a hint of honey that had Inuyasha speechless. All in all, the Kagome Higurashi that he once knew was now a woman. _

_Kikyo giggled in the background._

"_Didn't I tell you I had a surprise Yashie!" Kikyo reminded, getting up from her chair and pulling him up with her._

"_Hi… Inuyasha," Kagome said, suddenly shy. She timidly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her bottom lip. She hadn't seen him since she was nine years old, and the hanyou she remembered was a boy and skinny as ever, but standing in front of her was a man, toned in every way, handsome… and her cousin's boyfriend. _

"_Hi yourself," Inuyasha smiled brightly, causing a slight blush to form on her face. Kikyo noticed. _

"_Inuyasha, be nice, you're making her all shy," Kikyo slapped him playfully before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Kagome stood there awkwardly, ignoring the scene in front of her. She seated herself across the couple and the two followed suit._

"_What brings you to Tokyo?" Inuyasha questioned, staring at _the _Kagome who had been his best friend as a child. _

_It was a wonder how he happened to meet Kikyo in Tokyo a year ago, only to find out that she was none other than the blood relative of Kagome. Fate, the funny things they threw at him. _

"_Actually—" Kagome began, but Kikyo cut her off abruptly._

"_My genius cousin here," Kikyo pointed out, "Has been accepted to Tokyo's medical school starting this fall!" she exclaimed, making Kagome more embarrassed. If Kagome ever wanted to hide her nerdiness, she wanted it now. _

"_Wha… What?" Inuyasha was speechless, the water he had just sipped almost spilling from his lips, "But… you're like fifteen aren't you?" Kagome nodded, eyes cast down. _

"_That's why I said she's my genius cousin!" Kikyo clapped happily, "So, how about we celebrate tonight! To Kagome!" Kikyo cheered. Inuyasha chuckled at Kikyo's enthusiasm seeming as it made Kagome squirm in her seat. _

"_All right! To Kagome!" he cheered even louder. Kagome sank lower in her seat. _

_Two and a half years had passed since Kagome's arrival to Tokyo. In such a short time, Kikyo had become Japan's number one model and Inuyasha, Kikyo's man and Takahashi Corporations trump card. Despite the busy schedules of the three, they continued to spend time together, always a happy trio. Nothing would ever come between them, nothing… except for the wavering feelings of a certain hanyou._

_._

_._

_._

Kagome stretched her arms high, breathing in a deep yawn. Wiping the weariness from her eyes, she smiled happily. She probably had the best sleep in her whole entire life. A nice dream, no waking, and no… Keishi? Looking around her bed, there really was no sign of her son. Usually, after she put him to sleep, he would always crawl his way into her bed later that night, yet there was no sign of him. Panicked, Kagome scurried off the bed and into the next room.

She pressed the door open, midway in calling Keishi's name, but somehow stopped herself at the sight before her. Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat.

Her heart pounded in her ears, her palms sweaty and stiff. Walking towards the bed, she had to blink twice. There was no way that _that _was Inuyasha, looking a bit discomforted, but still sleeping soundly with her son. Once she reached the edge, she bent down, on her knees, lightly brushing Inuyasha's bangs.

_Kami!_ Kagome's blood rushed faster. _It really is him._ She pulled her hand back, feeling like a teenage girl again.

This was not happening.

Now that she remembered, she had fallen asleep during the movie, but she had woken up in her bed…

At least it explained why Keishi never came to her bed. Sighing sadly, Kagome slowly made her way out of the room.

Before shutting the door, she gave one more glance in their direction. A deep and rotting pain that resided inside her very soul stabbed at her. Her precious son, all he ever wanted was a father, and she denied him one. Last year, she remembered the question her son asked during his birthday, _Who dada? _And it killed her, like a piece of her soul dying slowly each time, yet this year, that question had yet to pop up.

Just for the moment, while her son hugged the grown hanyou so intimately, she'd let him have his time, the answer to his curious question.

.

.

.

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled on its accord capturing the one scent he knew by heart and loved in his life.

Ramen.

Stretching lazily, he remembered a small weight that had taken his place upon his chest and chuckled. Rubbing the boy's head, he got a reaction.

Keishi tiredly popped his head up, wrinkled his nose, his eyes still sleepy, but dropped off the bed onto the ground. Following the scent he recognized, his tiny feet led him to the door before he stopped and opened those orbs wide and fully awake.

"RAMEN!" he shouted, leaving Inuyasha behind and chuckling. All his life, Inuyasha never imagined anyone loving ramen more than him. Obviously he stood corrected. Following the pup's lead, Inuyasha sauntered down to the kitchen.

Upon entrance, he could see the boy sitting and digging into a bowl of ramen already, but that was not what caught his attention. Standing with her back towards him, Inuyasha couldn't help but let a small groan escape him. Kagome, wearing a large grey shirt with one shoulder exposed, a pair of white short shorts that were barely visibly and her hair held in a messy bun, loose strands everywhere, was basically the epitome of sexiness in his golden orbs. Inuyasha swallowed. All the sudden, ramen didn't seem so appetizing.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome turned around, holding onto a large bowl, one that probably was for him. "Here, have some ramen."

He took it politely, looking away and gave thanks before seating himself across the table from Keishi. Looking into the bowl, Inuyasha's mouth nearly watered. Pork, beef, chicken, egg, vegetables, fresh home-made noodles and broth. He took one giant sniff of it and grinned like a child. Goodness, how did he ever forget Kagome made such delicious ramen? Sure she'd made it once or twice for him years ago, but never did it look so tasty in his life.

Inuyasha hesitantly took a bite and a contour of emotions fixated themselves on his face. The broth was just the right temperature, the noodles soft but there was still room for slurp, and the meat and vegetables… fresh. Trying not to look so rude, Inuyasha couldn't help but inhale the bowl within seconds, much like he had seen Keishi do. Wiping his lips on the napkin, Inuyasha hadn't realized the two pair of happy eyes that set themselves on him.

"Was it that good Inuyasha?" Kagome teased gently, setting her own bowl down and another for Keishi. The boy grinned widely as well.

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly. Damn, did he want another bowl. And, as if she read his mind, she passed her bowl in his direction, taking the empty one.

"Here," she gave him a smile. "You looked like you'd eat the table." Inuyasha blushed furiously. Did he really look like that?

"Are… are you sure?" his voice was quiet and serene, staring at the steaming bowl. It really was tempting.

"Of course," Kagome answered, walking back to the sink to make her another one, "Don't tell me you're still eating plastic ramen Inuyasha?"

Mouth full and eager, "Ye..ah," he said without shame. Even though he could probably afford the best chef to make him fresh home made ramen, he had to admit that the little dry packaged square noodles were just more convenient and not so time consuming. Seriously, three minutes?_ Nothing_ could beat that.

Coming back to the table, Kagome had to stifle a laugh. Keishi and Inuyasha ate so much alike, especially when it came to ramen. She ate her noodles slowly, savoring the flavor. If it had not been for Keishi's acquired taste in ramen, she probably would never make it again. It just reminded her of things she'd rather let go.

"Mama," Keishi's voice ended her tormenting thoughts. "You look pritty today!"

Kagome laughed, "Just today?" she watched him automatically go into guilt before he respond.

"No, ever-weeday! Right Mr. Something?" Keishi turned his question to Inuyasha who choked on the last bite he had just put in his mouth.

_How the hell do I answer that? _Inuyasha was silent, trying to think up a way to avoid it. If he said she wasn't, he'd be lying, but if he said she was, she'd probably freak out at him. Running the possibilities in his head, the ringing of her house phone broke his concentration.

"I'll get that." Kagome stood, rushing towards the living room where the phone was kept. Inuyasha sighed. At least for now, he was safe, which reminded him, his cell phone.

Pulling the small thing out of his pocket, Inuyasha cursed silently. Forty three missed calls from none other than _the_ Sesshoumaru. _Fuck._ Inuyasha groaned, remembering that yesterday had been the big meeting. _Big_ meaning, it would either make or break the relationship they had with the world's largest oil company and he had forgotten. In a panic, he quickly dialed Sesshoumaru only to come up with the voice mail box. In that moment, he knew he was in deep shit.

Suddenly getting out of his chair, it startled the pup still sitting.

"Mr. Something?" Keishi asked cautiously, smelling the anxiety that Inuyasha poured out.

"Sorry pup," Inuyasha came to his side and helped him from the booster seat, "I gotta go now."

Keishi yanked on his pants, "Why? Becuz Keishi bad boy?"

Inuyasha saw the look of desperation in the boy's eye. He really wanted to stay and talk to Kagome for a while and play with the pup, but he really needed to talk with Sesshoumaru. Picking the boy up, Inuyasha ruffled his hair, and gently rubbed both of the boy's ears for good measure.

"No, Keishi is a good boy, but Mr. Something did something bad, so I need to go. I'll play with you again sometime."

They stared at each other for a bit, before Keishi nodded.

"Okay. Praw-miss?" His lip trembled, holding in the tears that begged to fall, but Inuyasha nodded. Setting the boy on the ground, Inuyasha rushed out of the room and into Kagome, who had just finished talking.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, balancing her. "I know it's sudden, but something came up." Inuyasha saw her confused look, but she gave him an understanding nod.

"Uh, thanks for everything yesterday," he uttered shyly, looking nowhere in particular. Damn him for not being more courageous.

"It's no problem," she said with her friendly smile. "Oh, wait," she quickly went to the table and scribbled down two numbers before handing them to him.

"Here, uh, the top one is the house phone, and the bottom is my cell. Feel free to call me for anything all right?" she gave him an encouraging smile, and he took it with good feeling.

"Yeah," Inuyasha's voice was just a whisper to him. Pulling her in for a hug, Inuyasha felt her arms wrap around his ribs. Kami, he did not want to let her go. Halfheartedly, he released her, letting her aura wash over him one more time. Boy did he need that.

"Uh, I'll see you around then," Inuyasha said, before bending on his knees and hugging the small kid behind her. "And I'll see you again Keishi." The boy nodded happily.

Walking through the door, Inuyasha turned around one more time, waving them goodbye, but it wasn't a goodbye. He'd see them again, he just knew it.

Seated in his car and ready to roll, Inuyasha glanced down at the folded piece of paper. Bringing it to his nose, his heart skipped a beat. It smelled just like her, reminding him of the taste and feel of her sweet lips, a smile grazed his face.

With a full blast of new energy and strength, Inuyasha turned the engine on and headed towards doom.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru sat in his office within his mansion on a lovely Saturday morning. Frustrated didn't even begin to explain the ill feeling he had towards Inuyasha at that moment. Why, his conniving little half-brother was going to get it when he arrived, and Sesshoumaru would make sure of that. Drumming his fingers on the large oak desk, Sesshoumaru patiently waited for the arrival of a hanyou. A dead one soon.

Rubbing his throbbing temples, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," his calm voice commanded. Slowly the door opened to show the one and only person who had learned to tame his heart and could make his aggravation dissipate with her mere presence.

"I brought you tea Sesshoumaru-sama," the small figure said timidly, setting the platter on a side desk and pouring it quietly. Sesshoumaru observed, her long black hair and brown eyes, along with her petite body that was slowly growing, she was his.

Standing on his feet, he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. It didn't surprise her, as she put the cup down and let him embrace her. Inhaling her pure exotic scent, Sesshoumaru felt the monster inside him die slowly. It was only her who would ever make him feel the things he did, the things he didn't deserve to, but he did anyways. Spinning her around gently, Sesshoumaru picked her up, cradling her small form in his arms as he made his way back to his desk.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are still angry at Inuyasha?" she inquired, cupping his cheeks after they had settled.

"Do not speak of that hanyou in my presence Rin. It sickens me," his voice thick with rage, but Rin brush passed that.

Courageously, she pulled herself up to plant her lips against his, warming him instantly. He instinctively hugged her closer, dominating the kiss she had initiated, and she let him. Sitting in his arms, kissing him playfully, Rin didn't want to let go, but Sesshoumaru pulled away to give her some air.

"Do you want to suffocate our pup?" He questioned, though not angry, and she pecked him on the lips before rubbing the growing bulge of her stomach, already eight months. The baby was due soon.

"Never Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin gave him another hug, and he opened himself to her. About to pull her in for another round of loving kisses, Inuyasha burst into the room unannounced.

"Sorry, was I interrupting?"

Sesshoumaru growled at his insolent brother before setting his mate on the ground. She quickly went to poor the tea, gave Inuyasha a warm welcoming hug, which Sesshoumaru growled at, before she went on her way.

"Insolent whelp," The demon hissed, staring Inuyasha down after Rin had shut the door.

"Bastard," Inuyasha retorted with the same amount of hate, "I don't see what a nice girl like her sees in you, you cold ass sonofabitch."

Sesshoumaru made no heed to Inuyasha's insults as both men seated themselves.

"Explain yourself." Sesshoumaru spoke with fury, and Inuyasha didn't miss the pure contempt that glowed from his brother's eyes.

"Things happened and I forgot," Inuyasha replied, knowing his lame excuse was not going to be taken as an apology for yesterday.

"You forgot?" Sesshoumaru said in disbelief, "Inuyasha, you forget to wash your hands, or floss your teeth, even wash behind your ears, but you don't forget a meeting so big that it could change the way Takahashi Corporations will run in the future." Sesshoumaru didn't raise his voice, but the venom that leaked from every single word made up for it.

"Yeah, so I fucked up. I'm fucking sorry! Is that what you want to hear?" Inuyasha yelled back, "You don't fucking understand what I went through yesterday so don't fucking talk to me like you do!" Inuyasha stood from his seat and was about to storm out of the room, but Sesshoumaru's stoic voice returned.

"You did more than mess up Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said calmly, paying absolutely no attention to the second half of Inuyasha's ramblings, "Waiting for your arrival was hell Inuyasha, and let me remind you, it will never happen again," Sesshoumaru sipped his tea, "But, we got lucky, after being _delayed _half an hour, the CEO of the oil company suddenly got stomach pains and was rushed to the hospital. The meeting was cancelled, and you have a chance to redeem yourself next week."

Sometime during the little lecture, Inuyasha had found a seat and listened half-heartedly.

"So, what the hell do I gotta do now?" Inuyasha sat impatiently.

"Next week Friday, the CEO will be holding a charity function. You will attend and get in his good favor after your screw up. Mess this chance up Inuyasha, and you will regret it." Sesshoumaru threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. Talk to the old bastard and send him gifts. Got it. It'll be a piece of cake," Inuyasha muttered, already on his way out, "Speaking of which," Inuyasha turned around, "Why the hell ain't you going?" Inuyasha had been wondering. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Only bachelors and bachelorettes were invited to that stupid charity function. Lucky for us, you are the perfect candidate."

Inuyasha didn't miss the pure joy that slipped from his elder brother's mouth.

"After all, I happened to see the news last night and they mentioned the split of –" Sesshoumaru dodged the cup of tea Inuyasha had thrown at him. _How predictable._

"That's none of your fucking business," Inuyasha hissed, fisting his hands at his sides. Kikyo was Inuyasha's business, and Sesshoumaru could just crawl up an ass and die for all he cared before he explained himself to that prick of a brother of his.

"Nothing's ever my business when it comes to you Inuyasha, but I can't help but smell the reek of a different human on your clothing. If I might recall, her name was Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha's fists pounded on the desk in front of Sesshoumaru. _Oh, so it was. What a change of temper._ Sesshoumaru sneered to himself remembering the time four years ago and the secret he had promised to keep for Kagome. He wasn't one to keep secrets, nor even listen to them, but it pertained to his half assed brother, so why the hell not?

"Shut the hell up. You don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha had to dig his claws into his hands to not rip off Sesshoumaru's head. What the hell was he angry for?

"What I know and what I don't know, it does not matter to you." Sesshoumaru didn't even blink, when Inuyasha tossed another inanimate object at him.

"Well you know what! I ain't going to fucking talk to you anymore." Inuyasha angrily spat, retreating for the door and his exit. Sesshoumaru could clearly hear the word _bastard_ leave Inuyasha's mouth and for that one quick moment the corner of his mouth turned into a curve.

_So… _Sesshoumaru smirked, _'he has met his son._

**A/N:** Yeah! Chapter four is DONE! I hope everyone had a safe Fourth of July and only four more chapters left probably, unless I decide to extend it, but I highly doubt it. Thanks for all your love and support! I hope to see and hear from everyone in the next chapter!

Typos, I hate them. And I caught a few after re-reading, but no matter how many times I do, I always find them… Grr. Still, I'm a happy camper!

**My Thanks:**

_[] Ladii Lunatik – brea – horseluver15 – kimiko888 - TJam - Kinky-Hoe – Paula – Mika - Teiana - BoredGirl17 - ryuuhime88 - Mikkey Hodge - Shichinintai's girl - Ashley Jo - Nat D - PunkLover - IvyRayn - Carlalalita – Kayla - asuyami - animeLCgrl - Amethyst Green - 888Amy888_

_[] ThisIsMeSmiling_ _- star555555528(nsi) -_ _unistar_ _-_ _DeathChildInuLover666_ _- GloomingPeace -_ _MikoPrincess16_ _- Kagome_rocks_


	5. Change And Disaster

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **AU. Characters are OOC. Blah Blah Blah. Promise with a good chapter and fluff in the beginning. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 – Change And Disaster**

One thirty in the morning, Rin found herself awake and hungry. Rubbing her swelling belly, she tiredly turned towards her sleeping husband. His arm wrapped carefully and protectively around her, shielding her from any enemy that dared make its way towards them. His sleeping face was flawless and beautiful, smooth white skin, a tiny crest in the center of his forehead and adorable violet stripes on both sides of his cheeks. She rubbed the pads of her thumbs across them, feeling the warmth of his face melt right into her skin. He didn't wake.

She'd never seen him sleep so vulnerably before, remembering the first time they were together and how he'd never sleep beside her. It pained her to watch him sit on the chair across her room where he slept at night and watched over her. Many months passed, but he continued to deny her wishes. She knew it was wrong to use her body and scent to lure him in, but their first passionate night together was worth the many days he left her alone and before she knew it, she'd convinced him to sleep beside her night, day, and even afternoons.

Smiling to herself, she kissed his forehead.

"I love you my Sesshy," she whispered his nickname, leaning forward to kiss his lips with complete tenderness and love. He was her everything and she never regretted her decision. She loved him for who he was, not for money, his name, nor power, but for him, the hidden creature that no one knew but her. Shyly pulling back, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, grinning guiltily. If she continued, things might have gotten out of control, so to speak…

Untangling her body from his vine like arms, she felt him pull her back flat against his chest, his hot breath licking her neck.

"Why did you stop?" Sesshoumaru's soft voice whispered pleasantly in her ears. Rin sucked in a harsh breath and shivered. _Darn him, he was awake the whole time. S_he cursed silently. At least she did not face him, otherwise he'd see how much she lusted for him, but nothing could escape the nose of the great demon dog.

Pressing his smooth lips across the back of her ear, he nibbled the lobe before asking her again, "My mate," he said hungrily. "I asked you once, why did you stop?" Kissing down behind her ear, across her jaw line, he licked her, tasting her loving flavor that only she could produce for him. He felt her tingle and it sent a jolt of energy through his body, knowing exactly where this would lead to, should he continue.

"I…" she moaned out, as his finger rolled the protruding nipple from her nightgown and gave it a little pinch while kissing her exposed collar bone, "Sesshoumaru-sama, please," her thoughts were no where near coherent, not with his hands in places that made her feel like the woman she was.

Sesshoumaru continued his pleasurable torture, sucking and kissing her shoulders, both of his large hands, occupied with the enlarged balls hidden in her dress. Carefully, he laid her down, blessing her with one of his butterfly kisses. She could not resist him.

"Sessh—" she began, but the loud rumbling of her stomach interrupted their growing excitement. That all but killed the mood.

Helping Rin to recover from their little exercise, Sesshoumaru gently placed a kiss on his loving mate's lips and laid her down comfortably on the bed. He patted her large belly gently before kissing it with the same gentleness he bestowed on her. Rin's cheeks flushed instantly. The love her mate was showing for the unborn pup had her heart racing. It was a sight she would ingrain in her mind forever.

"Pup," Sesshoumaru spoke, directing his attention to her bulge, "Next time, no interruptions," he commanded, a laugh escaping Rin's petal soft lips.

"My dear Sesshoumaru-sama, are you scolding our child?" she teased, seeing the absolute disappoint on his face from being interrupted during their nocturnal activities.

"You spoil our son too much with those foods you deem _healthy_," he began, already slipping out of bed.

"Son?" Rin scoffed, "And what makes you think our child is a boy Sesshoumaru-sama. I think it might be a girl," she begged to differ. They had both decided not to find out what sex the child would be until it was born, but Sesshoumaru, he had his ways.

Rin, feeling a little nauseated with all the talk, rubbed her temple. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice it, as he ran a cool hand across her forehead.

"Enough with this trivial matter," he spoke with authority, but with a mutual understanding. "Rest here love. I'll prepare a snack for you and the pup. Don't go anywhere." He kissed her temple once more before heading out of the room, leaving Rin giddy with joy.

_And that's why I love him,_ she reminded herself, shifting into a more comfortable spot.

Sitting on the bed, she waited patiently, but he didn't seem to come any faster than she expected. _Maybe he's making me a steak? _Her mouth watered at the thought. A minute had only gone by.

Impatient and hungry, Rin pulled herself to the edge of the bed. Steadying her heavy body, she searched for her slippers, but the large swell at her stomach blocked her view. Finally, after some rummaging around with her feet, she found them, and welcomed the fuzzy warmth they provided for her.

_I know Sesshoumaru-sama said not to leave, but… I'll surprise him,_ she thought playfully. Surely he'd be angry at her for being careless especially when she was about to give birth to their first child, but she really was feeling famished or was it the pup?

Waddling her way across the hall, she made it down the first step of the winding staircase. _Hmm…I could have sworn there were fewer stairs than this,_ she sighed taking a deep calming breath. Holding onto the rail and taking her time, she felt a strong pang of nausea hit her, causing her to lose her footing. Gravity took over, as her body descended down the dooming steps of their mansion, each tumble more vicious than the one before.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" her voice thick with fear and pain, echoing into the empty corridors as her body finally hit the ground.

Hearing the distressed scream of his mate, his soul, his very life, Sesshoumaru rushed towards the bedroom. Exiting the godforsaken kitchen, he never realized just how big his damn mansion was before, feeling that his Rin was so far from his reach. Getting to the stairs, he dropped the plate of food he had so carefully prepared when he saw his mate crumpled by his feet and unmoving.

.

.

.

Her cell phone came to life, waking her from the dreamland she created for herself. She ignored it the first time, hoping the person would get the point and leave a message, but just as soon as it stopped, her ring tone sounded again. Who could be calling her so late in the night, for goodness sakes! She checked her clock quickly; it was nearly two thirty in the morning. Lazily reaching her hand out for the annoying ringing item, Kagome found it and read the caller ID: _Hospital._

As if the words hospital were an instant bag of energy, she shot up, completely awake. She fumbled with opening the object and pressed it firmly to her ear.

"Hello? It's Higurashi," Kagome spoke clearly, already off her bed and into her closet.

"Dr. Higurashi!" the voice on the other line panted, Kagome recognized it easily.

"Yes Hana," Kagome was slipping on a pair of work pants, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Dr. Higurashi, there's been an emergency. We need you down in the emergency ward immediately!" Hana's voice was desperate, Kagome could tell.

"What's the situation?" Kagome inquired, slinging her purse over her shoulder and back towards her bed, where her precious son slept quietly through the ruckus.

"A woman — Sir! You can't go in there!" Kagome heard the nurse say, disregarding their chat. She could hear the heated argument stirring, and gave up on even listening. Shutting her phone with a loud snap, Kagome knew she needed to get to the hospital fast if she wanted answers.

Picking up Keishi in her arms, he opened one eye resignedly and closed it, but snuggled deeply into her arms, gripping onto his blanket and bunny. Despite his closed eyes, his twitching ears told her he was awake nonetheless.

"Hey buddy," she whispered to him, running down the stairs and slipping into easy shoes before placing his white slippers on his feet from the cold, "Mama and you are going to the hospital. When we get there, you stay with Hana okay? She'll take care of you while I'm gone all right?"

Keishi shook his head left and right, clinging onto her tightly, but Kagome was not going to take _no_ for an answer.

"I know you want to stay with mama, but right now, can you be a big boy and stay with Hana?" There was no response from him, but a few seconds later there was a slight nod of approval before he drifted back into his needed slumber.

Satisfied with his answer, Kagome groped for the keys in her bag, locking her door and rushing to her car. After buckling her son in his car seat, she started the engine and was off towards the hospital.

It took twenty minutes, with the scarce amount of cars, which usually would take her over half an hour or so depending on the traffic. Parking and retrieving her son, belongings and all, she made her way through the common place setting and up into her office. When she got there Hana stood feebly and despairingly, tears in her eyes.

"Dr. Higurashi!" the poor woman bawled, "Please, you have to stop them, before they kill themselves!"

Kagome didn't waste a moment, as she passed her sleeping son off to the nurse and into the direction where things should have been quiet, but two very familiar voices were making a scene.

Rounding the corner of the hall, Kagome stopped in her shoes. She never expected this.

Inuyasha had Sesshoumaru pinned against the wall, three interns that Kagome knew fairly well cowered behind the hanyou holding onto syringes that she could probably guess were some sort of tranquilizer.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard. Calm the fuck down!" Inuyasha grinded through his teeth as his brother fought against him.

"You imbecile," Sesshoumaru kicked Inuyasha, but Inuyasha held his stance, waiting for the three cowards to hurry the fuck up and just stab his raging brother with those damned needles.

"Get out of my sight," Sesshoumaru seethed, getting a square punch in Inuyasha's gut as the hanyou stumbled and fell to the ground. The three interns immediately backed away, afraid of the ferocity the demon lord displayed. Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the weaklings and focused solely on taking his rage out on somebody, that somebody being Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blocked his face when Sesshoumaru came at him with a killer punch. There was blood everywhere, clothes, hair, face, hands, legs and floor as fist connected with fist, and fist connected with jaw. The young interns watched, petrified at the scene. The hanyou had been their hope for calming the rampant demon, but at this point there was no way any would go near the two demons. No one could stop them.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed with all her might. Why did the two brothers have to fight each other here? Her voice didn't make it through anyone as she ran in between the chaos.

The interns spotted her, knowing exactly her character and what she would do as they tried to hold her back. She fought them, slapping their pointed needles on the ground and managed to kick them away. They didn't understand anything about demons and their emotions.

Rubbing her sore arm, Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru who gripped Inuyasha around the neck, pressing him against the wall. They had switched positions, chairs skewed all over the place with nobody in Sesshoumaru's way but Inuyasha.

"If you think you are going to keep me from my mate and pup Inuyasha, it will be your death," Sesshoumaru growled threateningly, tightening his hold around Inuyasha's throat.

"Fuck… you…" Inuyasha spat, blood oozing from his lips, not backing down. Sesshoumaru snarled, eyes slanted, intent to kill his brother.

At that point, Sesshoumaru was so lost in his rage, nothing was clear. He was losing is fucking mind. The years of practice to keep in control diminished to nothing when his mate was at risk as well as his first heir. His claws wrapped Inuyasha's neck, piercing the skin as the blood flowed from his hand. Inuyasha's futile attempt to escape made his blood boil even more as he gripped tighter. It would only be seconds now and Inuyasha would be dead.

A sneer graced the great Sesshoumaru's face.

.

.

.

Inuyasha felt like absolute shit.

He was running out of breath and he expected Sesshoumaru to kill him. Maybe it was a good thing for him. Inuyasha wanted death didn't he? To escape the pain of everything tearing him up inside and his brother was offering it. He already stopped fighting back, letting Sesshoumaru vent off his rage. That's why he came to the hospital in the first place wasn't it? Because the dicks that called themselves doctors were scared shitless of Sesshoumaru. And look where that brought them. No where.

A couple more seconds, Inuyasha could feel death crawling over his skin; he was slowly starting to lose sight, the bright hospital lights dimming and getting further and further away. The angry growls he got were too getting quieter and quieter, his ears folding against his head. Lastly, his nose, it wriggled one last time, Inuyasha catching a whiff of something, something precious and sweet that his nose wriggled on its own. .

In that moment he smelt blood, not his own, but he recognized it like it was his very soul, slapping him without end to get up and fight back. And just like that, his will to live shot back tenfold.

Inuyasha's leg moved on its own accord, catching Sesshoumaru's gut as the hand slipped from Inuyasha's throat. Sesshoumaru fell back, head slamming against the metal chairs as Inuyasha greedily sucked in air, choking from the lack of oxygen. Cocking his head to the side, Inuyasha spotted Kagome. He assumed she must have grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm as that bastard backhanded her across her cheek. Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru's attack on her had left a long gash across her cheek, the color changing into a dark blue as her blood dripped. This time, Inuyasha growled deep and primitively. He turned away from her and towards his prey that had caused Kagome such pain. He didn't even realize what was happening, his mind suddenly slipping further and further away. His demon blood surfaced quickly, eyes turning red as two purple stripes etched themselves across his cheek. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, claws elongating.

This time, Sesshoumaru had stepped over the line.

.

.

.

It happened so fast, Sesshoumaru on the ground as Inuyasha pounced on him, his claws digging deep into Sesshoumaru's shoulder, attacking without end. Sesshoumaru could barely defend himself.

Although the swelling of her injured cheek stung, Kagome had no time to think about it. She had to stop the both of them before one of them seriously died tonight. Standing up on her feet she sucked in her pain staring at the hanyou who was no longer a hanyou anymore.

From her research, she knew exactly what had happened. Inuyasha had transformed into his demon form, all traces of his human mind gone. Stepping closer, she didn't let his mere appearance waver her thoughts or feelings for him. He was still Inuyasha, the kind, ill-tempered, ramen loving Inuyasha. The talented, stupid idiot who didn't realize her feelings years ago and the one and only man she would ever love.

She grabbed onto his arm, the one about to punch Sesshoumaru's face in and held it tight, close to her heart. Inuyasha shrugged her arm off, but she wouldn't let go making him angrier. He pushed off Sesshoumaru and turned his attention to Kagome, staring at her with foreign red, blue pupiled eyes.

Kagome's gaze didn't falter as she grasped his cheeks in her hands, feeling him tremble. She felt him grab her wrists tight between his hands, but he didn't hurt her, just continued staring deep into her chocolate eyes, confused and searching for something very important. She could tell he was fighting a war in his mind. His eyes said it all. He'd come back to her, he always did.

Trusting that she'd get through to him, his claws sunk into her wrists and she was trapped.

An intern, one with dark hair and tall, named Hojo could see how much pain Kagome was in. Secretly, he had the largest crush on her, but she had been the only one to never notice. They were the same age, but mentally, she was much more mature and experienced than he could ever imagine, but he wasn't going to let her suffer to that hanyou.

Taking a deep breath, Hojo grabbed the fallen tranquilizer, his hands shaking as he rose on his feet and ran with all his might towards the hostile beast.

"Doctor Higurashi! I'll protect you!" Hojo screamed, though it came out more frightened than brave. The young man charged at Inuyasha blindly, who had heard him loud and clear.

Inuyasha, releasing his grip on Kagome, turned towards Hojo, complete rage replacing his expression.

Kagome stood shocked and alarmed. _Hojo, that idiot! _Kagome screamed in her head. Inuyasha was so close to coming back. Just another moment, but that idiot of an intern had to ruin it.

_If I don't do something Hojo's going to get pummeled, _she thought, her cheek finally going numb.

On reflex, Kagome body checked Inuyasha into the wall and pressed her dry lips against his angry ones. He struggled against her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him deeply. Her scent began to cloud his mind and the feel of her lips were so warm. Kagome couldn't think, couldn't breathe; she just kissed him with everything she had to stop his madness.

_Inuyasha, if you're in there, come back,_ wishing the voice in her head would get to him and then she felt it. His hands stopped pushing against her and instead wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer as a tongue slipped into her mouth.

Kagome gasped at the frightening feeling of his tongue in her mouth as he tasted her, begging her to dance along. She wasn't that great of kisser, but his tongue teased her without end. Lost in the overwhelming sensation, Kagome opened up, allowing him to devour her ravenously.

Inuyasha quickly went to work, first switching position so she was pressed between his chest and the wall. Not once did he let her lips leave his, afraid if they did, it'd be over too soon and quickly for him to remember. Secondly, his hands stroked her thighs softly, lifting them high above his waist and holding them there. He didn't realize what was happening, her scent enclosing him, them, in their own dimension. Each time their tongues collided, it was like a spark of pleasant electricity flowing through his blood, making his stick rigid and uncontrolled.

Inuyasha let her have a quick breath before attacking her full force, crashing his needy lips against hers to quench his hunger. One arm supported her against the wall, while the other caressed her cheek, thumbing it gently. It was then he remembered her swollen cheek and abruptly ended their passion.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha swallowed a lump of spit, unsure if it was his alone.

"Inuyasha," Kagome stared deeply into his honey eyes, fresh tears leaking, "You're… okay," she said, repeating it over and over, holding him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Inuyasha patted her back unsure of what had just come to pass, realizing she was still up against the wall, legs wrapped around him, and if he were like any dirty dog, she was quite humpable.

He quickly brush that thought away, when he heard a grunt from behind him.

"We've made quite a mess," Sesshoumaru spoke quietly and composed, leaned up against the wall, eyes closed as his arm rested on the knee he bent up, "Rin would be ashamed," he said, not knowing if he spoke to them or himself.

Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet, brushing the rest of her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Uh, sorry about this," Inuyasha apologized, eyes cast down and embarrassed. He had not planned for things to turn out this way. Definitely not with the broken walls, fallen picture frames, and the chairs that were no longer chairs.

Kagome jabbed a finger at him, "Don't look so sad puppy," she teased, watching his forlorn face drastically change into a smile with her touch, "I think I can convince the hospital to clean up this," Kagome looked around the used to be hallway, "…mess."

She gave him a reassuring wink, but somehow it didn't sit right with him. He and Sesshoumaru had caused the damaged and no matter what she said, he was sure to pay for it all. It wasn't like he couldn't, but he knew damn well that Sesshoumaru felt the same.

"Doctor Hig..urashi?" A nurse who had been in the birthing room walked through the large swinging doors, dropping her clipboard.

Sesshoumaru picked it up for her before engaging in a conversation. "My mate, Rin, how is she?" Sesshoumaru questioned, blood leaking from his temple, dried blood caking his lips, and the large bleeding gap at his shoulder, staining his snow white hair. The nurse stared at the demon lord, eyes wide, mouth dropped to the ground before the whites of her eyes had her fainting.

The full dog demon caught her effortlessly before setting her on the ground. _Pathetic human,_ Sesshoumaru leered, eyes still focused on where that nurse had come from. With all the hospital patients, mixed with food, medicine and cleaning supplies, Sesshoumaru couldn't make out the slightest scent of his mate, his love, and that was what had him on the edge to cause such a disaster. He didn't move from his spot, until a tiny hand touched his shoulder.

"You said her name was Rin, right?" Kagome asked, looking beyond the door as well, "I'll go see what's happening." And with that, Kagome walked through those doors without any restraint.

Never in his life had Sesshoumaru been denied anything that he wanted, never, yet the only thing he ever truly desired was being kept from him through two stupid operation doors. Sesshoumaru never hated anything enough to make him lose control, but now, just maybe he had.

"Anyways," Inuyasha spoke up, hands behind his head and sitting against the wall much like Sesshoumaru had before, "What happened to your shoulder? Did a chair go through it?"

Sesshoumaru could hear Inuyasha smother a laugh, but the situation was anything but funny. Flashes of Inuyasha's transformations began to fill Sesshoumaru's exhausted mind, the red eyes, the long fangs, the claws, and the forgotten memories. There was much he had yet to tell Inuyasha, but with his state of mind, Sesshoumaru would probably cause another uproar.

He slumped against the wall, the pain finally crashing on him, but Rin and his pup, he worried more for their sake than his own.

.

.

.

Inuyasha sat across Sesshoumaru, waiting for an answer to his question, but it was ignored. It really didn't matter to him that much. After all, Inuyasha probably would've done the same if his mate fell down a flight of stairs while carrying his pup. He always thought of Sesshoumaru as the controlled perfectionist kind of guy. So when he got the call from the hospital that his older brother was wreaking havoc and attacking doctors, he rushed there immediately only to find that his brother was losing his fucking mind.

Scratching the back of his head, Inuyasha realized the stiffness in his jaw and ribs. He took a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, a man who practically looked liked he walked out from the morgue. Inuyasha wasn't surprised if he himself looked that banged up as well, but the injury in Sesshoumaru's arm had him wondering. It was as if a piece of his memory suddenly vanished and then Kagome, wow, Kagome was one hell of a kisser.

He could still feel her lips fresh on his own, her body squished against his so perfectly. Then her tongue, Inuyasha shivered, he wondered what else she could do with that tongue of hers. It was like her very presence was enough to defeat the beast that had been growing inside of him since he last saw her four days ago, which reminded him, if she was here in the middle of the night, where was her son?

Standing in a stretch, Inuyasha rolled his neck. The three interns sat far from them, huddled together like the cowards they were, but one of them, the dark headed one, gave him a look of disgust and fear. Inuyasha ignored him, walking completely pass them and into the men's bathroom not that far away.

Once inside, Inuyasha stared at himself in the large mirror. _Keh, I don't look half bad, _he prided himself in. Compared to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha only had a couple bruises on his ribs and arms. Despite the deep gouges and bruises around his neck, he was completely fine. He expected to be healed within an hour or so.

Washing the dried blood from his fingers and face, Inuyasha's ears twitched from a familiar whimper hiding in the last stall of the bathroom. Quickly drying his hands off, he slowly traveled towards the end of the bathroom, pushing the unlocked door open.

"Pup?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. "What are you doing in here?"

Keishi, hearing the familiar deep voice, looked up, eyes watering, before leaping right into Inuyasha's arms.

"Mr. Something," he cried into Inuyasha's shoulder, gripping his sore neck. Inuyasha made no regard towards it. "Mama, I want mama," Keishi continued whimpering.

"It's okay pup," Inuyasha tried to calm. "No one's gonna get you now," he assured, feeling the boy relax against him.

Exiting the bathroom, a petite woman with short black hair, blue eyes and out of breath rushed right into their direction, but stopped momentarily, her eyes passing from Inuyasha, to Keishi, and back to Inuyasha.

_Kami._ Hana thought. _There's no way Doctor Higurashi's son is a Takahashi.'_ Clearing her thoughts, the young nurse stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"Excuse me Mr. Takahashi," Hana said, recognizing the famous business man. "Doctor Higurashi asked me to watch over her son while she was gone, but Keishi suddenly disappeared from her office. I can take him out of your hands."

Inuyasha sniffed her, making sure she wasn't lying, but there was no indication that she had been. He turned his attention to the pup who had fallen into a deep sleep. And somehow, a surge of protectiveness and possessiveness came forth as he cradled the boy close to his body.

"It's all right," Inuyasha finally spoke. "I'll take care of him for Kagome. Please tell her that for me."

Hana nodded not even thinking about crossing his authority and turned back in the direction where she came from. While listening to Inuyasha talk, she couldn't help but notice the large similarities between the small boy and the grown man. She had a hunch that Keishi's missing father no longer was missing anymore, but Kagome never mentioned knowing the Takahashi's to her. Apparently, she was wrong, when Inuyasha called Doctor Higurashi by her first name.

_I think I need a vacation,_ Hana told herself, sitting behind her desk. It was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

Rin opened her heavy lids, hearing the bothersome beeping of the machines attached to her body. Scanning the room, there seemed to be nobody around, no doctor, no nurse. God did her head and body ache like nothing she ever felt before. Remembering the previous events that landed her in the hospital, Rin's tiny hand immediately went to her now flat belly. A pool of tears dripped from her eyes.

"My… my baby," her lips trembled and voice cracked. "My baby!" she screamed even louder.

A warm unfamiliar hand came to her side suddenly, trying to soothe her.

"Please Mrs. Takahashi, calm down," the doctor repeated. Rin stared at the stranger, long raven hair and bright brown eyes. "Everything is okay, your child is all right," Kagome said mustering as much happiness in her tired voice as she could.

From a mother's point of view, Kagome understood how Rin was feeling and tried her best to keep a smile despite the weariness that tugged at her body. It seemed to ease the distressed woman.

"Doctor," Rin spoke dryly. "My baby… my husband, where are they?"

Kagome saw the desperate need and want the young woman bore in her eyes, as she pulled away and called forth the two people Rin needed most.

Sesshoumaru entered the room with a small bundle wrapped in his arms as he crossed the room with swiftness. He was beside Rin within a blink of an eye.

"I'll be outside if there are any problems, and Mrs. Takahashi—"

Rin interrupted the young doctor, "Please Doctor, call me Rin," she said wearily, holding Sesshoumaru's hand for support.

"Rin," Kagome spoke. "Congratulations, you have a healthy young boy," And with that said, Kagome exited the room, leaving the family to their privacy.

The moment the door shut, Sesshoumaru already was scooting her over and pulling her on his lap before setting the newborn hanyou in her arms. Rin let her tears of happiness spill, blurring her vision.

Her beautiful son, dark black hair like hers stuck in all directions, little dark puppy ears sticking to the side, and his bright golden eyes just like his father, Rin couldn't help the overwhelming happiness.

Kissing her fatigued lips and body, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder comfortably and inhaled her scent.

"Didn't I tell you we were going to have a son?" Sesshoumaru mocked, his young son grasping his index finger, suckling it lightly. Watching their newborn, the hanyou slowly drifted to sleep in her arms as Rin let out a small giggle, one that made Sesshoumaru smile brightly on the inside.

Rin half expected Sesshoumaru to begin his scolding, but he seemed to avoid it like the plague.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin began. "I'm sorry, I should have been more careful." Her tears began to fall again, "It was my fau—"

Sesshoumaru silenced her with a ferocious kiss, a kiss that told her it was over and that was all that mattered. Reluctantly releasing her, he pecked her lips one last time, resting his forehead against her own.

"My mate," his voice etched with pain and emotion. "I promise you, it will never happen again. This Sesshoumaru has failed you."

Rin pushed his bangs away, brushing her lips against his once more.

"No," Rin stared directly into his eyes, showing and telling him. "Sesshoumaru-sama has never failed Rin, never."

In that moment, Sesshoumaru knew he'd never find a mate like her again. She was a keeper, one that he had luckily stumbled across in his lifetime. If it was forever with her, that was all he'd ever need. Rin, his precious jewel, his love. She was a dream come true to a cold hearted demon who didn't dream.

Rin snuggled closer to her mate, her head nestled on his good shoulder as her lids fell closed. It was all right to rest again. She could feel his large protective aura wrap around her and her pup and she knew they were safe. Sesshoumaru was her blanket, one she'd never throw away and keep forever hidden for her own pleasure.

Sesshoumaru had been her blessing.

.

.

.

Kagome yawned, heading for her office to quickly check on her boy. She expected Keishi to be up and about crying for her seeming that it was well past noon. Upon her arrival, she only saw Hana, on the phone and jotting down a quick note before hanging up.

"Doctor Higurashi!" Hana addressed. "I know I was supposed to keep an eye on Keishi, but Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi insisted on watching him. They're down in the lobby."

Kagome's face pinkened, remembering the passionate kiss her and Inuyasha shared in the early morning. How would she face him now?

"Uh, thanks," Kagome stuttered. "I'll go find them," she was about to walk down the hall when a thought crossed her mind, "Hana!"

The nurse looked up from her computer, "Yes Doctor Higurashi?"

"Why don't you take the rest of the week off? You've been working pretty hard the past couple of months."

Kagome didn't miss the surprise look as she continued towards the elevator.

"Thank you Doctor Higurashi, thank you," Hana called, already packing her bags.

Kagome smiled before pressing the "L" button of the elevator to take her to her destination.

Running a hand through her hair, Kagome wiped the fatigue from her eyes. The work she did was not hard, but it was exhausting and long. Hearing the ding of the elevator, the metal doors opened as she stepped through.

It wasn't hard to spot two silver headed hanyous who sat in the far corner munching on snacks. Making her way through the lines of chairs and people, both hanyou turned in her direction before she could even surprise them. _Demons and their noses, _she thought, a bit jealous of them all, but then again just thinking about the intensity of the different scents, Kagome took her thought back.

"Mama!" Keishi bounced from his seat, dropping his sandwich on the napkin as he hurdled into her arms. Kagome barely caught him, noticing just how fast he was growing. She gave Inuyasha an acknowledging nod.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Hana," she scolded teasingly and her intelligent son caught on.

"But, Mr. Something watch me. That okay? Wa-rite mama?" Kagome couldn't help but place a kiss on Keishi's nose. He was so cute she couldn't imagine having anyone but him.

"I suppose," she said, sitting down beside Inuyasha, Keishi settled in her lap.

"What's that suppose to mean wench?" Inuyasha asked swallowing the tasty sandwich he had just bitten into.

Kagome laughed, "Nothing Inuyasha, but thank you for watching him for me."

Inuyasha all but choked on his sandwich.

"Keh," he scoffed, his face bright red as he handed her a bag filled with her own sandwich. "Keishi said you liked tuna, so we got you one.

Kagome took it politely, "Thank you, you didn't have to," she looked down at Keishi who ate happily. "And you buddy, did you say thank you to Inuyasha?"

Keishi nodded assuring her that he remembered his manners. She rubbed his ears as a reward.

And together, the three of them sat in the corner of the room, eating a quick meal merrily and chatting. There was a laugh here and there while Keishi jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulders begging for a ride.

Anyone who walked pass would've easily mistaken them for a family.

**A/N: **And that is chapter 5 for you. Goodness, my neck hurts. Somehow, I'm not quite satisfied with the whole chapter, but tell me what you think. I think I'm going to bed now. Night! OH! And my reviewers let me tell you guys, you guys are my _drug_. Seriously, I like check my email every five minutes to see I've gotten a message or anything. Well maybe not quite that much, but thank you for helping me to create this beautiful story. And also, I think I lied. I said I probably was going to end the story at 8 chapters, but I think I have to extend it a little more. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. =] Expect typos and see you in the next chapter!

**My Thanks:**

_[] __Kawa-Misuterii__ - Kagome_rocks - __unistar__ - __mariposa_miko__ - __Hate2LoveU__ - __ChibiRin__ - sexxiigurrll0204 - __Zetsuii_

_[] Mika - TJam - Ladii Lunatik - Shichinintai's girl - Mikkey Hodge -Carlalalita - pixiepuff101 - mia1837 - Kinky-Hoe - PunkLover - Ashley Jo - Amethyst Green - HONFreak17 - black4rose13 - asuyami – (anonymous) - Charli2006 - Penguin Rin - Nat D - ryuuhime88_


	6. Night Of The New Moon

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **AU. Characters are OOC, kinda. Sorry for the long wait. I promise I have not been neglecting this story. I've just been super busy. College classes, baby-sitting, my sister's wedding, California Trip, more school crap and then I managed to squeeze some time in for this story. Yeah, I've been pooped. Thanks for your feedback, it was really helpful! And yes for everyone who didn't catch on, I will be extending this story a couple more chapters! And thank you everyone for complimenting my writing style. I always worry about it. You know, to the writer, I feel like I can always improve. And I will, hopefully. Thanks, and enjoy!

**Chapter 6 – Night Of The New Moon**

Yesterday had been quite the epidemic for Kagome. The emergency hall had been completely totaled, Sesshoumaru taking all the blame for the damages. Inuyasha had offered to help compensate for half of the expenses, but Sesshoumaru insisted he'd take care of it. With the pride of the full demon, Inuyasha's help would only bruise the man's ego. And, the hospital really hadn't made a fuss over it anyways, seeming the powerful Sesshoumaru was their main sponsor. It only made sense to forget about it, and move on with life.

Spinning around in her large black office chair, Kagome sat overlooking Rin's health documents. Rin managed to escape with only a sprain in her arm and some minor cuts and bruises from the fall besides resting from the C-section. She was a lucky woman. Within the next four to five days, Rin was sure to be released from the maternity ward, her child as well.

The newborn too had been remarkably healthy after falling from such a distance, much expected from inheriting Sesshoumaru's genes. He twitched his ears every minute adjusting to the noise surrounding him. Also, the small black headed pup would pop his tiny lids from time to time to show them a flash of brilliant gold. He had developed the scent of his parents, no longer spending the nights in the nursery, but always under the watch of Kagome and a few selected nurses. Kagome expected this from hanyou babies. They were incredibly durable and quick in nature.

Taking a quick stretch to knock out the kinks Kagome had in her shoulders, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Kagome called, straightening herself and setting the papers down.

The intruder entered.

"Doctor Kaede," Kagome addressed the elderly woman with politeness and surprise, "What brings you here today?"

The woman shut the door behind her before taking a seat across Kagome.

"Doctor Higurashi, how is that cheek of yours?" Kaede questioned, ignoring Kagome's question and pointing out the large white patch attached to Kagome's skin.

Kagome chuckled, "It's quite fine, but there must be some big business if the hospital administrator herself has honored me with her presence."

Kaede cleared her throat.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask ye for a favor," she started, adjusting her black eye patch.

"A favor?" Kagome asked surprised. Rarely did Kaede ask for favors.

"Yes. Ye see, tomorrow night there will be a charity function run by the CEO of the oil companies. They've offered to sponsor our hospital and we need a representative to attend on our behalf. I would like ye to be that person," the woman said in all certainty that Kagome would agree immediately.

"Doctor Kaede," Kagome could barely speak. "As much as I am pleased with your offer, I don't think I'd be the right person. I'm still young and inexperienced; perhaps someone with the caliber of Doctor Satsuki could –"

"Satsuki is a married man," Kaede cut in realizing she had not explained things fully. "Tomorrow night's event involves only bachelors and bachelorettes, respecting the CEO's wishes. Rumor has it, he is a demon and ye being single and understanding the ways of demons are my best choice."

The old woman could see the disgruntled look plague Kagome's features, but she recovered quickly. Kagome hated how everything really seemed like it was up to her. She originally planned to go on a movie date with her son that day, but the way Kaede kept pushing the event onto her, she really couldn't say no, could she?

"If ye worry about the short notice, I have already called in to reserve some dresses that may be to your liking and for ye to select tonight. Transportation will pick ye up at your home the day of the function."

Kagome sighed in disbelief. _Damn that intelligent granny and her scheming ways._

"Also, ye will be paid overtime," Kaede added. "It is my best apology for ruining your evening plans that night."

Kagome sighed inwardly.

"You don't have go so far to make me go Doctor Kaede. I'd attend the event even without your bribes," Kagome remarked, seeing the doctor stifle a laugh.

"They aren't bribes my child," Kaede teased, "They are merely my show of appreciation for all your hard work. Ye are one of the greatest doctors I've met in my 70 years of life," she complimented watching Kagome's pink cheeks burst into red.

"Thank you Doctor Kaede." Kagome stood, giving the woman a warm handshake.

"Nah, I should thank ye," Kaede smiled, she really did like Kagome. "Child, why don't ye take the rest of the week off. Get some rest before tomorrow night. Spend some time with your son."

Kagome nodded. Especially tonight, Kagome definitely would be with her son.

Watching the aged woman exit, Kagome sat back down on her chair, stretching her now stiff legs.

Thursday morning, Kagome grumbled.

What a hectic life she led.

.

.

.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," a news reporter shouted amongst the crowd of other newscasters, "Please tell us why you and Kikyo Higurashi split? Was it because of her work? Going overseas all the time? Please, answer this question?"

Inuyasha shoved his way through the growing crowd, ignoring their haughty questions and spotting his vehicle that seemed so far away. He didn't have to explain himself to those lying and conniving news reporters. He'd learned of their manipulative ways, cutting and pasting his words to make him look like an ass. Even if he didn't say anything, they'd still find a way to make his life miserable. Really, he expected Kikyo, "the bitch", probably told them all they needed.

Pulling the door to his sports car shut, Inuyasha sunk into his safe haven and zoomed out of sight.

He somehow managed to escape the damn reporters for about a week hoping they'd forgotten about him, but it wasn't happening. As soon as they heard about the hospital incident last night, they were on him like a swarm of bees on a honey comb. The life of a rich business man crossed with a celebrity was slowly giving him hell as the agonizing questions kept playing themselves in his head.

_Is it because of her work?_

_We heard there was another man involved?_

_Is it true you proposed?_

_She said it was your fault?_

_Did you cheat on her?_

_Please, give us more details._

_Those assholes,_ he cussed, suddenly slamming his breaks, almost running through a red light that came damn near to hitting an old woman who graced him with the middle finger.

_Fuck you too, old hag,_ Inuyasha thought bitterly. Nothing would leave him the fuck alone.

He had just left work, only to be attacked by a horde of nosy and stinky people. Why the hell couldn't he just live his life in peace? All this talk about Kikyo again was ticking his temper. He was a walking bomb waiting for someone to push him enough to explode, taking everything in his path with him.

Picking up his phone in the passenger seat, he flipped it opened dialing a number that possibly could help calm him. It rang three times. Inuyasha was losing his patience and about to hang up when he heard the voice on the other end pick up.

"Hello?" The male's muffled voice sounded.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Inuyasha groaned, trying not to sound as angry as he was.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Well hello to you too." Miroku could tell his friend was not in a good mood. "Actually, I'm at the store with my lovely wife today. What can I do for you?"

Inuyasha cringed, "Nothing. Just wondering what a bozo like you is doing on a Thursday afternoon. Talk to you later."

Click.

Inuyasha tossed his phone out the window as it crashed into pieces.

His friend was having the time of his life with someone he loved while he, Inuyasha moped around sourly. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Was he lonely?

No one to love or get love back. No family that gave a damn about him. Even his cold hearted sonofa' brother had a family, a mate and pup to protect, something that he thought would never happen ever, but life liked to remind him in cruel unusual ways.

So what exactly did he have?

Fame. Money. A nice mansion. Cars. Brains. Power. Probably any woman if he gave them whatever the hell they wanted. So why the hell wasn't he satisfied? Why did he feel like his entire life was an empty void?

Inuyasha pedaled the accelerator, making swift turns at blind exits. His life was spinning out of control again. So much suffering and self-loathe, he just wanted to escape from it all. He never felt so lost in his life. He needed a release, something to take his pain and turn it into a wonder of surprises. That would never happen, not in a bazillion years.

Driving around the large shopping areas for no reason, Inuyasha parked his car in a random spot. He only meant to stay there until he calmed down or got down to a point where there would be no deaths involved. He didn't even think of getting out of his car as a matter of fact. It didn't even cross his mind that was until he spotted Kagome in his rearview mirror holding a handful of shopping bags while being harassed by two men.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Inuyasha angrily stomped out making sure to slam his door. He couldn't ask for more perfect timing. It was two against one, a couple of losers who were asking for it and an angry hanyou. The winner of the battle was already decided before it even began.

"You punks, get the fuck away from her!" Inuyasha shouted, quickly taking a protective stance in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped surprised by Inuyasha's casual appearance. She tried to push her way in front of him, but he held her firm around the waist.

"Hey, it's that monster who destroyed the hall and slobbered all over Doctor Higurashi yesterday right Hojo?" the man with the long yellow hair said, directing his question to the quiet man who cowardly stared at his feet.

Kagome shoved Inuyasha to the side, "Hey, you dim-witted lame excuse of an intern, take back what you said right now!" She had one hand on her hip, her foot sticking out forward in a dangerous way. Inuyasha stood completely baffled.

"Take what back?" the man scoffed, "That he slobbered all over you?" he snickered as Kagome's little powerful fist connected with his face. Hojo jumped back watching his friend slam into the ground.

_That looked painful,_ Inuyasha winced.

"He's less of a monster than you asshole!" Kagome puffed her cheeks amazed at her colorful words, she hardly ever needed them.

"I take it back," The man spat out blood to one side, Hojo helping him up, but he shoved the timid boy away. "Pussy. See if I ever help you land a date with the doc. As I see it, she's already taken." The angry intern turned away in the opposite direction as Hojo ran behind him.

Inuyasha wanted to laugh, but he was astonished at Kagome's words. She actually defended him. A smile slowly crept to his face as all the anger from before vanished into thin air.

"Sorry about that," Kagome spoke, embarrassed as the two men disappeared from sight. "I don't know what came over me. I just snapped," she tried to explain, her face pink.

Inuyasha smirked. He knew he'd recognized those men, those wimps of an intern from the night before.

"Keh! Those punks weren't even worthy of being punched by you!"

Kagome gave him a dashing smile before picking up her bags that had fallen on the ground.

Turning around, Inuyasha couldn't help but gulp from the suggestive pose Kagome had put herself in, bent over with that short skirt. His heart pounded loudly and clearly in his ears as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Control yourself Inuyasha. You are not a dog dammit. _

Facing her once more, he offered her a soft smile, clearing his mind of all naughty incentives. The spicy scent of her anger wasn't helping him very much especially since it slammed him in the face so enthusiastically.

"So," she began. "What brings you here Inuyasha?" Her eyes were bright and unreadable as she gripped her bags a little tighter. She watched him shove his hands in his pants pockets, a gesture she remembered when he was confused or embarrassed.

"Actually… I'm not sure," he said quite honestly. He just happened to be there, did that even sound plausible? Her cheerful laughter floated to his ears.

"Sure you didn't miss me?" Kagome tried to contain her laughter. A heart bubbling feeling exploded in his chest.

"What if I did?" Inuyasha teased along noticing the white patch taped to her injured cheek. That ruined his happy moment.

Unconsciously, he reached out to cradle her cheek in his hand, his thumb gently rubbing the cotton. _Damn Sesshoumaru raising a hand against a woman._

Inuyasha reminded himself to hit Sesshoumaru the next time they met. Gently peeling the gauze back, an air of relief left his lungs. Her injury hadn't been as bad as he thought, only a small bruise and a cut that was healing fairly well on its own.

Looking deep into her eyes, he couldn't stop his body from moving forward, noses barely touching. Within the last week of meeting her, Inuyasha had been blessed with kissing her not twice, but three times. Sure the first two had been quite nice, but it was the third one that reminded him how good it felt. Even when they were friends, he remembered those times he had to hold back for Kikyo's sake. When did his feelings start to change?

Closing the small gap between them, they were stopped by the loud trill of Kagome's cell phone.

"Excuse me for a second," she squeaked embarrassedly, pulling the object out and pressing it to her ears quickly. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded and lost when she turned her back towards him.

"Hello?" Kagome's soft voice floated through the phone. Inuyasha tried his best not to listen to the conversation, but with his ears he couldn't help it.

"Mama… hur-wee home. It git dark fast," Keishi spoke, his voice shaking.

"Shh, It's okay baby. Mama's coming home right now okay. Just stay with grandma for a little longer okay." Kagome motioned Inuyasha to follow towards her car. She didn't expect to get held up at the mall like she had.

"O…k," Keishi sniffled. "I wuv you mama."

"I love you too Keishi. Mama really loves you too. Can I talk to grandma?"

"Uh huh, bye mama," And the small hanyou hesitantly handed the phone over to his grandmother.

"Hello Kagome dear?" Mrs. Higurashi spoke quietly.

"Mama," Kagome took a deep breath. "I'll be at the shrine as soon as possible okay. Keep Keishi occupied in a bright room and away from the windows all right?" Kagome already stuffed her items into her trunk.

"Sure thing dear. Hurry home and be careful okay?"

Saying their goodbyes, Kagome flipped her phone shut.

"Sorry about that," Kagome interrupted Inuyasha's deep thought.

"No problem," Inuyasha responded, remembering the importance of the night for himself after listening to Kagome's phone conversation.

"Well, something came up at home, so I'd better hurry before Keishi gets more upset. Sorry we couldn't chat longer. I'll treat you to something next time," Kagome gave him a reassuring grin before getting into the driver's seat. Rolling her window down, she shouted out of her window, "Don't look so sad dog-boy," she teased. "You know where I live now so stop by sometime. I'm sure Keishi would be thrilled. I'll see you later!"

Inuyasha watched her back out before waving him bye for the last time. He waited until he could no longer see or smell her, slowly trudging to his car. Another lonely night he thought. He already dismissed the workers at his mansion like he'd done every month since he began living on his own. It wasn't like it mattered if they were there or not, he always locked himself in his room during the night of the new moon. He never let anyone find out about his day of weakness, no one but Sesshoumaru, his deceased parents and his faithful butler Myouga.

Checking his watch, Inuyasha estimated another two hours before the sun went on its way and the dark sky took its place. He drove home at a slow pace, lifting his sleeve to his nose every once in a while. It still had Kagome's lingering scent when they made contact at the parking lot.

That's when a grin graced his face.

He had two more hours left didn't he?

Flooring the accelerator, Inuyasha drove off into the dimming daylight.

.

.

.

Almost two hour later.

Inuyasha stood at her door, a bag in his hands.

_What the hell are you doing at Kagome's home?_ Inuyasha scolded himself.

Inuyasha never imagined he would ever go through with his childish plan. At first, it was just a thought, but when he physically got home, his body went to work by itself and began packing enough clothes and toiletries for a night. He had thought about spending the night with Kagome and Keishi, revealing his secret to her, but it had just been a playful suggestion. So why was he outside her door?

_She did say I could visit whenever right?_ That thought calmed Inuyasha's nerves a little, but didn't stop the feeling that his decision was going in the wrong direction.

Scratching his ears, he knew he couldn't back down. It would only be seconds before he transformed into his hated human form. Knocking the door gently, he heard footsteps quietly make their way towards the door that dared to separate them. Trying to not look so desperate, Inuyasha waited patiently for the door to open, but it was just a moment too late when he felt the change in his appearance.

"Hello, can I…" Kagome stopped her words as the grown hanyou in front of her completely transformed before her eyes.

"Uh, let me explain," Inuyasha lamely put as Kagome yanked him inside, slamming the door behind them.

"You idiot!" Kagome retorted. Inuyasha hadn't really calculated for that to happen. Kagome, about to give him a mouth full was stopped by the loud shriek from the living room.

"MAMA!"

Both adults rushed towards the distressed call and saw the small boy huddled in the center of the sofa, his short hair black as night, fingernails dull and gripping his blanket, and his eyes a warm brown on the inside mixed with a bright violet on the outside. Once the boy spotted his target, he leapt from the couch and into Kagome's arms, digging his human nose into the crook of her neck.

"My nose broke mama. I no shmell you mama," Keishi tried to contain his pooling tears as Kagome kissed his cheeks.

"It's not broke baby. Mama's right here, she's not going anywhere," Kagome whispered into her son's ears wishing for the cute fuzzy ones. He trembled in her arms earnestly trying to catch a whiff of his mother, but there was nothing to be found. Terrified of his transformation, Keishi hadn't taken notice of Inuyasha, passing out from the strain of his missing features.

Holding Keishi quietly, Kagome motioned Inuyasha to take a seat on the sofa as she made her way into the kitchen.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that out of all nights, the pup's human night was the same day as his. The coincidences between him and Keishi were just too unreal. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the pup was his, but there wasn't ever a time Inuyasha remembered sleeping with Kagome. It would be a dream if that ever happened… just like those dreams he'd been having of a mysterious faceless girl. He slapped himself mentally. His human night was making him delusional and horny, inputting thoughts that absolutely were not possible.

Stretching out on the sofa, Inuyasha shut his eyes. He could imagine what the pup was going through. To hanyou who turned human it felt like being gagged, blinded and deaf, especially to pups. It wasn't anything physically painful, but mentally it was draining. Inuyasha himself struggled with it his whole life, but this time, he had stupidly come to impose on Kagome when she herself had a handful to deal with. Deciding to head home quietly, Kagome came back into the room holding a cup in a hand and a sleeping human boy.

_Damn does she look sexy,_ Inuyasha gulped, nearly spilling the cup he offered her. Looking at the contents of the mug, Inuyasha didn't believe it. The white warm sweet milk mixed with honey and a sprig of mint. It was the drink Kagome had created for him when his mom passed away.

"Kagome…" He was speechless, his hands slightly shaking. A warm thin hand gently wrapped around his own.

"Sorry," she retracted her hand, sitting beside him and repositioning her exhausted son. "I didn't mean to bring back unwanted memories, but this drink seems to soothe Keishi during this time." Kagome kept her eyes low as she ruffled Keishi's hair, the pup's lips slightly open, air passing through in even breaths. There was a silence, but it was comfortable.

Inuyasha took a sip, the flavorful drink filling his mouth. A bout of happy memories of his mother enveloped his mind. Her long purple hair and turquoise eyes shined within his memory. He could feel the gentleness of her caress when his mother would rub his ears. It had been such a long time since he thought about his mother.

Savoring the taste of the warm sweet milk, Inuyasha placed the ceramic mug on the counter. Wild emotions that Inuyasha hid deep inside slowly bubbled up past the defensive barrier he had built up years ago. Those feelings he didn't want to admit while dating Kikyo were pinching his insides again, begging him to follow through with what he couldn't before. Despite the recent break up with Kikyo, his feelings were being healed with every smile Kagome blessed him with, with her very presence, her eyes, her scent, and kindness. Each and every touch of hers was a kiss that bound the rip in his soul. Inuyasha was drowning in her beauty.

_I want Kagome. _ Inuyasha's heart throbbed violently inside his rib cage. Turning a curious eye in her direction, she was just laying Keishi on the couch beside her, covering him in his favorite robot blanket.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice was just a whisper as his hand audaciously reached for hers.

Kagome didn't flinch, his face directly in front of her, "Inuyasha… are you—"

He wrapped his arms around her, dark hair mixing. Inuyasha deeply wished he could smell her before making his brave confession. Holding her a little longer, he pulled away, a red blush matching her own surfacing.

"I… I want to be with you Kagome," he said so quietly she didn't catch his words.

_Just die Inuyasha, what a lame ass confession, _he told himself.His cheeks blew up even more. Never in his life had he made such a confession. Even when dating Kikyo, she had been the one to confess while he accepted.

Now was a different situation, a different purpose. This would make or break him.

When he was with Kagome, his heart was at ease, able to speed up one moment and fall another. When he was with Kagome his mind went blank, only thoughts of publicly assaulting her came to mind. When he was with Kagome, he couldn't control his body, it'd move on its own, getting a taste of her and wanting another. When he was with Kagome, he was whole, one, complete. How long had he been in love with her?

.

.

.

_Did he just say I want to eat you? _Kagome scratched the back of her head confused by his words.

"Sorry, what did you just say?" Kagome saw the look of disbelief in his eyes wondering if she said something wrong.

"Oi wench! Why can't you just get it the first time?" Inuyasha's blush was bright, but he kept his voice low despite the thick frustration. Standing from his seat, Inuyasha grabbed the bag he tossed near the couch. "I'm going home," he spoke, back facing her. Even without his demon ears, he heard Kagome scramble behind him.

"Wait Inuyasha," he turned to face her. "I'm sorry if I missed it the first time," she apologized making him feel like a jerk. "So please tell me again."

Kagome tried reading his eyes, but he quickly averted them.

"It ain't important wench. Just forget about it," he bit back a little more angrily than he intended to. He put his hands in his pockets avoiding his words. Truth be told, he didn't expect for his words to come out like they had. Dropping his bag, Inuyasha plopped on the couch draining the last of his drink making sure not to waste even a drop. His actions clearly had Kagome fumbling with her words.

"Just what is your problem Takahashi?" Kagome stood directly in front of him, both hands on her waist. "If it wasn't important, then I get it, so stop calling me that name."

"What? Wench?" Inuyasha argued back. "I'll call you what I damn please to W-E-N-C-H!"

Kagome bit her lip, "You jerk! You still haven't changed that stubborn attitude of yours! No wonder why our friendship didn't last!" With the last sentence said, Kagome regretted it immediately.

Inuyasha stood momentarily, his stomach suddenly sour. Their argument had gone out of hand. If he hadn't acted all mighty earlier it could have been avoided, but now, it just hurt.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was low. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry—"

On reflex, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't apologize," Inuyasha spoke in her ear. "I know you didn't mean it," he said, more for his sake than her own. Releasing her enough to face her, Inuyasha gazed into her eyes rimmed with oncoming tears.

The chance to meet with Kagome again had been the miracle which had saved his life. She was standing and breathing right in front of him, so this time, he couldn't mess it up. He knew wholeheartedly that this was the one woman who could ever make him feel what he did, but it was up to him to pursue it. This was his last chance to make up for the miserable life he'd been living. Cupping her cheeks, Inuyasha planted his forehead against her cool one.

"Kagome," his breath caressed her lip. _Kami does she look beautiful._

Biting his lip Inuyasha let his heart speak, "Kagome Higurashi…I want to be with you."

**A/N: **Chapter 6 is a success! Thank you for your patience. I can't guarantee when the next update will be and sorry that this was a short chapter, but thank you again. I was totally rushed this time, but I wish everyone a fun and safe school year and labor day. Best of luck all!

**My Thanks:**

_[FF .net] ryuuhime88 – Ladii Lunatik – MysticBlackRose – Kinky-Hoe – Tjam – Sonyita – impulse960 – Carlalalita – KagomendInuyasha – Nat D – PunkLover – loneshinobi –_

_Mika - Mikkey Hodge - Blue229101 - 888Amy888 - mariposa_miko - Shichinintai's girl – manuella - – asuyami - Ashley Jo – CloverBabe - Charli2006 – NinjaAsianGurl - bluephoenix_moon - HONFreak17 – Harai - eye rule u don't - horseluver15 - Ken-Son4Hitokiri – seashell – Lakura - - Twilight Jasmine - DarkLight addiction - Princesstimiah_

_[MM .org] ThisIsMeSmiling – Alliecoolgirl – BK – VuzeGo – Kagome_rocks - Zetsuii_

_- DeathChildInuLover666 – unistar - sheastarr334 - mariposa_miko – ChibiRin – Fanfactor – pokiepal – GloomingPeace - kagome 434 - fireandicepixie_


	7. Not So Coincidental

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **AU. Characters are OOC, kinda. It's an update! Aren't you all excited? Sorry it took so long. Bad things happened in 2009. My grandpa passed away and we had to plan his funeral during our holidays. Well, goodbye 2009 and hello 2010.

**Chapter 7 – Not So Coincidental**

"Kagome," his breath caressed her lip. _Kami does she look beautiful_.

Biting his lip, Inuyasha let his heart speak, "Kagome Higurashi…I want to be with you."

.

.

.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening and closing without words. His sincere words were not what she expected him to say, no wonder he had been upset at her for not understanding him the first time, her eyes suddenly welled up with tears. She pulled back from his touch nearly stumbling over the coffee table and surprising him. Her pose and jumpy actions obviously were quite the opposite of what Inuyasha had considered.

"Inuyasha," her voice came out shallow and short. "I… We, no, not like this," she spoke, trying to absorb his words. She rubbed her temples trying to find her voice.

It was frustrating.

"Kagome," Inuyasha took a step towards her, but the look in her eyes stopped him. He could tell she was coming up with a list of consequences that would come with her decision. She always was the logical one, making sure no one got hurt in the end besides herself. Not so logical after all. All her life, Inuyasha knew how she'd sacrificed things if it meant the happiness of someone else.

So, was it so selfish to be happy once? Or was it the fact that only he had felt the attraction towards her?

She looked up at Inuyasha, his shoulders slumped, his face pasted with defeat. He was hurt, obviously by her words, but what was she supposed to say? They'd barely seen each other for four years and he expected her to give her heart wholly to him within the week that they had met? Kagome sucked in a deep needed breath. As much as she had wanted him in the past, now was much different and complicated. If only he confessed to her like that when she was young and naïve, she would have screamed yes right away.

Now, Kagome couldn't, could she? He was single and asking her, but the timing was all wrong. Kikyo and him, their separation was still fresh meaning past feelings still lingered. Kagome tried taking a steady breath but only stale air passed through. The lights were suddenly too bright as she covered her eyes, the loud drumming of her heart beat in her ears.

A painful flash of the past had Kagome dizzy.

.

.

.

"_Kagome, please tell me you didn't sleep with Inuyasha," Kikyo gripped her purse tight, waiting for Kagome to respond. A nasty rumor had gone around Inuyasha's mansion that Kikyo had to find out for herself before demanding answers from Inuyasha. Perhaps it was a misunderstanding and only a misunderstanding. _

_Kagome looked Kikyo straight in the eye before averting her eyes down, "What do you want me to say Kikyo," Kagome spoke lowly, but it was enough to tell Kikyo that something had happened._

"_You bitch!" Kikyo yelled, her hand jerkily slapping Kagome on the cheek. "Kagome, how could you sleep with Inuyasha? You know how much I love him!" Kikyo slapped Kagome once again, this time, less violently and shocked. _

_Kagome made no movement, standing in her doorway accepting the hit. It was the truth. A week ago, she and Inuyasha had made love for the wrong reasons. It never was intended to happen, but it did. As much as Kagome loved Inuyasha, the bond her and Kikyo had created through the years was more important and honoring, but Kikyo's cold eyes no longer held the warmth that Kagome knew. And Kagome blamed it on herself. Two fat tears rolled from her eyes. _

"_Kikyo," Kagome tried to say, but was cut off bitterly._

"_I can't believe you and Inuyasha," Kikyo was in shock, her lips trembling. "Did you use Inuyasha to comfort you because your father passed away? Did you think you were the only one suffering because Uncle died? My boyfriend, who still only holds my hands and kisses me, slept with my cousin. Kagome, do you know exactly what I'm feeling right now"? Kikyo collapsed on her knees, covering her flawless face. Her perfect boyfriend, her love, he was ruined and tainted by Kagome's feigned innocence. Kikyo gasped for air until Kagome's hand touched her shoulder._

"_Don't touch me!" Kikyo swatted Kagome's hand away offended by the physical contact. The Kikyo Kagome once knew was replaced by a cold-heartbroken person. _

"_Kikyo," Kagome spoke pathetically. "Inuyasha… he doesn't remember what happened," she explained, trying to catch Kikyo's eye. _

"_What nonsense are you talking about?" Kikyo spat angrily, "Wha—"_

"_We were both drunk!" Kagome interjected quickly, every ounce of truth she contained spilled out of her mouth. "It was a week after dad passed away," Kagome stared at no one in particular, "I was so out of it before I knew it, Inuyasha was trying to cheer me up and we ended up drinking in his room… Then when I woke up—"_

"_Enough!" Kikyo covered her ears in panic, "I don't want to hear it!" _

_Picking herself up, Kikyo scrambled off Kagome's front porch in a rush. She was strung in a line of confusion, hate, and betrayal. Her adorable little cousin Kagome was nothing more than a vixen in disguise. Her brilliant doting cousin Kagome was a sly conniving little actress. She knew Kagome had a little crush on Inuyasha, but it was nothing but a crush. Yet each time the three of them were together, Kikyo couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's attention swinging in Kagome's direction. She constantly had to remind herself that Kagome and Inuyasha had been friends as children and although she was jealous of their bond, Inuyasha had always come back to her and that was all that had mattered, until now. _

_Kikyo was almost to her car, ignoring Kagome's shouts as she fished around her purse for keys. Finally gripping them, Kikyo jumped into the driver's seat, starting her engine and backing out. When she looked into her rearview mirror Kagome stood at least five feet away, blocking her exit. Angry, Kikyo parked her car, getting out while slamming the door shut. _

"_Kikyo," Kagome pleaded. "Please, if you can't forgive me, forgive Inuyasha. It wasn't his fault." Kagome's teary eyes sought out Kikyo's dark hardened pupils trying to defend Inuyasha and save Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship. _

_This made Kikyo laugh. "He really can't remember," Kikyo stated incredulously rather than questioning it. The hairs at the back of her head twitched crazily. _

"_Please, then, forgive Inuyasha. I'll do anything, but please forgive him." Kagome had fallen on her knees begging without shame at Kikyo's feet, but she knew the tremendous pain she caused Kikyo would never be relieved in this lifetime._

"_Disappear," Kikyo said casually, her tone held no sadness or remorse. _

"_What?" Kagome looked up baffled by Kikyo's request._

"_You heard me," Kikyo's stare penetrated through Kagome's eyes. "I said disappear. Make sure I never hear about your disgusting existence. I never want to see your deceiving face around Inuyasha or myself again." Kikyo smirked, not even a small feeling of regret in her as she turned around and entered her expensive car. _

_Numbed by Kikyo's outrageous demand, Kagome somehow gathered her heavy body from the driveway to allow Kikyo to leave, those painful words stabbing at her open wounds over and over again. _

_Before Kikyo officially made her departure, she rolled down the window, her expression empty and unsympathetic, "Kagome Higurashi, I hate you." Each word came out in harsh vicious strokes as Kikyo rolled her car out of the shrine. The smirk on her face never once left her lips. Only the feeling of exacting her proper revenge on Kagome was what made her sane and feeling like the victor of the situation._

_._

_._

_._

Inuyasha treaded in her direction when he noticed her complete shut down to his confession. The expression on her face seemed like she was fighting a mind battle and losing. He didn't know what compelled him to move forward, but he did anyways. Her earlier rejection of his touch was enough to give him the hint that he was unwanted, but that gave him all the more reason to go to her and comfort whatever problem she was facing alone in her mind. He knew what the mind could do to a person, but he wasn't one to admit it himself. Slightly jarring her out of the zombie like trance she put herself in, Inuyasha instantly recognized the stream of tears rushing from her eyes.

"Kagome," he wrapped an arm around her, his free hand tipping her chin to face him. "If I scared you with what I said just tell me and I'll take it back." Apparently those weren't the correct words to say as her eyes poured out another gallon of her salty tears.

She twisted out of his hold, putting an arm's length between them as he watched her take a deep needed breath.

"Inuyasha," she finally looked at him. "I can't answer you. I'm sorry." Her words were quick, simple, and that was all it did to tell Inuyasha he wasn't wanted. Of course he wasn't wanted. What did he expect to get by coming to her home, showing her his most regarded secret, speaking his heart out when he knew it would only hurt him in the end, yet he thought Kagome was different.

The Kagome he knew, the Kagome he had become reacquainted with, she was the one woman who he thought he could always count on and vice versa. Although their meeting had been brief and coincidental, he thought they had rekindled their spark. The first day in her home, she had provided him with food and shelter. Keishi's party, she had taken care of his fever while allowing contact with her child. The movie they watched that very night as she cuddled in his arms accepting his touch. The ramen she made the next morning. The kisses they shared. Her smile. It was nothing but a spur of the moment and for some reason, her rejection hurt more than Kikyo's rejection of his proposal.

Inuyasha stepped back unexpectedly, keeping his mind in check as much as possible. He was on the brink of losing it, showing her his weakness was all for naught. He would not allow her to see him cry. Grabbing his back pack, he pulled his keys from his back pocket already putting his shoes on. It was time for him to leave.

"Inuyasha, you can't go out there tonight!" Kagome chased after him pulling at his arm, but he quickly tied his shoes. He couldn't help but let out a whimper when she grabbed for him so casually. Although she didn't give him a full reply she worried for him. He was confused.

"Kagome," his voice was low, trying to keep the hurt down. "I need to go. I'm sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have been such an idiot. Goodbye."

Making it out the doorway, Inuyasha reveled in the idea that it was the first time he had ever been outdoors while in his human form. Buckling himself in his car, he noticed Kagome standing at her door, her eyes begging him to come back inside, but he couldn't move, wouldn't move. He revved his engine and without looking back, he drove off into the night.

.

.

.

He sat in the dark. He didn't know how, but he had long reverted back to his hanyou form, but the dark, it still surrounded him. Somehow he had made it back to his mansion. No one was around and for once, he wished at least someone was.

Throwing his head back on the headboard, Inuyasha shut his eyes.

_Kagome. _ His mind thought viciously, plaguing him of her denial. He knew it. He wasn't good enough for her. Not good enough for her, not good enough for her cousin, not good enough to be someone who wanted a shot at love. He pressed both hands to his head tightly hoping that that alone could suppress his foul mood, but Kagome, her scent was all over him. His jacket, his back pack, his hands, his hair, her scent was bathed everywhere around him it drove him past his sanity.

Fumbling to his bathroom, he ripped his shirt off tossing it with great strength enough to knock down all his shampoos and men items stacked so nicely. He punched his hand into the mirror, the glass shards imbedding in his knuckles, but he didn't feel pain. Only the aching of his heart teased him relentlessly. Stumbling to the large bathtub, Inuyasha turned the knob furthest to the right before hauling his exhausted body into the frigid water. He shut his eyes, letting the water fill until it pooled over the top. He let the water run freely, plunging his head deep into its frozen embrace.

Only then did he no longer smell anything. Only then did he no longer think. Only then did the vicious cycle of rejection disappear completely from his blank mind.

.

.

.

"Mama?" Keishi dropped the spoon from the cereal he was eating and set it on the table. "Why mama smell sad?"

Kagome looked up from her own soggy cereal before hefting her son up onto her lap.

"Mama's not sad. She's just… thinking." Kagome sighed dejectedly, pulling her son into a tight embrace, placing a kiss right on his forehead. Last night had been bad and she supposed the morning would be better, but it was killing her.

"Oh," Keishi paused thinking himself. "What mama thinkin' bout?" Keishi started, but a familiar scent passed through his nose.

"Eh?" He frowned. "Mr. Something here yesternight," he pouted. "Why mama not wake me up?" Keishi was about to hound his mom and guilt her until the overwhelming scent of agony rolled off her aura and into his. He shivered slightly, taking notice of his mother's melancholy face when he had mentioned Inuyasha.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, wrapping his arms around her neck and giving her a peck on her lips. "Keishi make mama sad."

Despite the problem, Keishi's sweet gesture brought a genuine smile back. Her son was becoming too smart for her, as she squeezed him tightly. She hadn't realized her emotions were affecting him at all. Swallowing the deep frustration and misery that lodged itself in her throat, Kagome picked up her boy swinging him around until his cheery laughter reminded her of the reason why she was so happy in the first place.

Rubbing one of his ears with her free hand, Kagome whispered into his ears, "Who wants to go to the toy store today?"

Even before Kagome got an answer, Keishi had jumped down from her arms into his chair while gulping down the rest of his cereal. As soon as the bowl was put down, Kagome didn't even blink an eye before he rushed out of the kitchen towards his bedroom to get ready.

Kagome smiled sadly after her son, the kitchen door rattling slightly from Keishi's brief exit. Her heart tore in two in that moment, dangling between the promise with Kikyo and choosing to be with Keishi's father.

.

.

.

Inuyasha groaned in pain, rubbing the weariness from his eyes. Rolling his sore neck, Inuyasha turned his head to see none other than _the _Sesshoumaru. That was enough the shake him from whatever bit of sleep deprivation he had. Sitting up straight, Inuyasha realized he was sitting on his bed and dressed fully in clothes he didn't remember putting on. As a matter of fact, he didn't even recall getting into the bed.

"Care to explain what happened?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly while seated besides Inuyasha's bed much to his dislike.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha retorted stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest much like Sesshoumaru.

"Much expected from an idiot like you," Sesshoumaru murmured. "I got a call from a distraught flea demon early this morning."

"Oh, so you did. What of it?" Inuyasha looked towards Sesshoumaru not quite understanding what had happened. That didn't seem to faze the Sesshoumaru one bit.

Seeming that Inuyasha's mood was back to normal, Sesshoumaru stood from his chair. "See that it never happens again."

That line seemed to rile Inuyasha's curiosity. "What the hell you talking about, barging into my room and telling me not to do whatever the hell it is that I did."

Sesshoumaru only turned to give Inuyasha an intimidating glare. Reaching into his coat pocket, the demon lord pulled out a brand new blood red cell phone, tossing it in Inuyasha's direction.

"It seems your phone is out of service. Don't throw this one out the window as well," Sesshoumaru commented about to take his leave. "And next time you decide to kill yourself by submerging in a tub full of water, please give me a call. I'll be more than happy to help you."

"Why you sonaof—" Inuyasha shouted, but Sesshoumaru was already gone.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha cussed loudly, forgetting the red cell which he squeezed tightly in his palm. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding and fell flat on his back.

Flipping the thing opened, Inuyasha realized this phone was the newest model. He made haste to check out all the features, playing the games, and surfing the net until the device squealed with an obscene barking noise. Apparently, it was a ringtone for texts, Inuyasha cursing Sesshoumaru to the seven hells before opening the message:

_Charity function with the CEO of the Oil Company tonight. _

_Invitation and tux with Myouga. _

_Forget to go and it will be your last breath._

Inuyasha didn't have to check the contacts to know it was none other than Sesshoumaru, but what caught his eye was what Sesshoumaru had saved his name under in Inuyasha's contacts.

_Sesshoumaru-sama_ it read as Inuyasha quickly edited the name replacing it with "Bastard". Inuyasha snickered to himself, proud of his childish antics. How dare Sesshoumaru enter his own name with such a title? Scrolling through the rest of the contacts, Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see almost everyone one of the numbers in his old phone had been reprogrammed into his new phone. Even Miroku's contact named remained the same, "Lecher". Inuyasha couldn't help the bouts of laughter that escaped his mouth. At least he and Sesshoumaru saw something eye to eye.

Inuyasha, about to stop searching through his contacts was stopped by an odd name. According to his contact list the name "Prospective Mate" was part of it. Inuyasha checked the number, not really recognizing it. He damned Sesshoumaru for pulling some sort of trick, but Inuyasha would get to the bottom of Sesshoumaru's devious plan. Pressing the send button on the number, Inuyasha was ready to use every bad word in the book to tell this person off. There was no way he would accept this person as his "Prospective Mate" as Sesshoumaru programmed the damn number in.

Scratching his head between his ears, he heard the receiver pick up.

"Who the fuc—" Inuyasha began, until he heard the voice on the other end. His body immediately shut down, recognizing exactly who that sweet melodious voice belonged to.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" She questioned, but there was no answer. _Perhaps they got the wrong number,_ she pondered and hung up soon after.

Inuyasha hadn't realized she hung up until the ugly sound of the dial tone rang in his ears. Flipping the phone shut, Inuyasha took a deep breath and opened it up again scrolling through the contact list. Her number was still there. He rolled onto his side, his eyes not once leaving the phone screen as he stared at the name. "Prospective Mate". Why did Sesshoumaru save her as that?

Memorizing her number within a heartbeat, Inuyasha flipped back on his back, staring at the ceiling. Previous actions of the night suddenly came back to haunt him as well as the receiver of the call. Now that he thought about it, he remembered submerging in the cold water and assumed Myouga found him like that. He couldn't sit quite still anymore as he quickly crossed his legs. Prying his phone open, Inuyasha went through the list again, staring that the whole "Prospective" before the mate. He scoffed.

_Who the hell wants prospective written in front of mate?_ Inuyasha grinned to himself. _It's either mate, or no mate at all. _

Moving to lay on his stomach, Inuyasha balanced himself on his elbows, his fingers quickly keying the changes to the contact list on their own. Saving the changed data, Inuyasha bashfully smiled. It was his phone, he could call people whatever the hell he wanted. Looking at the change, Inuyasha couldn't help the twinge inside of him. It was a good twinge that made his heart skip a beat every time he thought about her.

His eyes suddenly looked out the window. After the whole Charity function, Inuyasha would see to fulfilling his deepest desire. His eyes glanced down at the screen, this time a goofy lop-sided grin appeared on his face.

_Wench_, it read. As much as he hated it, he'd have to thank Sesshoumaru later for inputting her number to his cell. Finally slipping the phone in his back pocket, Inuyasha stretched lazily. He couldn't help the rush of adrenaline that hit his body as he ran out towards the balcony of his outsized room. Pushing the glass doors open, he took a big whiff of the afternoon air.

"Kagome Higurashi, this ain't over yet!" He shouted to no one in particular, yet it felt as if the world had heard his declaration.

.

.

.

Inuyasha sat at the bar table within the charity function. It was held at some hotel he couldn't quite remember, but none the less, this place stank. It stank of people doused in millions of perfumes and colognes; he couldn't help but want to plug his nose. Placing his elbows on the table, Inuyasha waited patiently for his shot of whiskey. The bartender quickly slid it down the table soon after as Inuyasha turned half way around scanning the tables set out for important businesses and what not.

Taking a swig of his drink, the squealing of two human girls three chairs from him had him nauseated. Ever since he sat down, they'd been staring at him as if he'd pick them up. He only rolled his eyes. The both of them could not compare to Kagome put together he reminded himself, a half smile forming. Then that obscene squeal came from them again.

_Disgusting,_ he thought, downing the rest of this drink in one gulp. Setting the glass down, Inuyasha tipped the bartender before walking off in a cocky nonchalant way. He wasn't surprised to hear his stalkers follow his lead and nearly groaned. As much as he wanted to turn around and tell them to get lost, he decided ignorance would probably be a better way of showing them what little interest he had in playing around.

Dizzy from the overwhelming scents, Inuyasha didn't react fast enough to the headlock he was pulled into by a very familiar friend. Inuyasha finally escaped the childish lock he was forced in before punching the poor sucker in the gut.

"Kouga, what the fuck you doing here?" Inuyasha couldn't suppress the surprise and relief he felt when he saw his great friend and rival.

"I could ask you the same," Kouga snickered, brushing off the fictitious dirt on his black tux. It didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha, Kouga's habit of neatness. About to hound the wolf with more playful insults, Inuyasha's nose twitched on its own recognizing a familiar scent amongst the crowd. Ignoring Kouga's questioning, he pushed the wolf away suddenly scanning the crowd as if he expected someone to be there, but there were just too many people.

"Mutt face, what the hell has gotten into you?" Kouga finally caught up to Inuyasha, the scent suddenly filling the hanyou's nose. It was coming from Kouga.

Kouga watched Inuyasha sniff in his direction and he chuckled deeply.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Kouga asked; lifting his arm to his own nose, inhaling the scent of the beauty he had just danced with. He imagined her again, the long strapless dark forest green color she wore, her hair curled loosely, no makeup, but it didn't matter, she looked beautiful anyways Kouga recalled. A lecherous smiled pulled at his cheeks.

Inuyasha glared at him quite irritated.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded his foot tapping on the marble ground. Kouga didn't miss the low ferocious growl that emitted from Inuyasha's chest.

"Don't tell me you know her Inuyasha?" Kouga couldn't believe it himself as Inuyasha grasped his arm taking a deep sniff of the disappearing scent. This time Inuyasha whined. He wasn't imagining it. Kagome was really here. She had just danced with Kouga not that long ago, meaning she was still around.

Kouga yanked his arm away from the hanyou. People were already making false accusations about his sexuality. Kouga would not let his "straight" reputation be ruined by Inuyasha.

"I asked you a question Kouga, where is she?"

Kouga saw the flashes of red pass through Inuyasha's eyes. That alone was enough to warn Kouga that his friend was serious, but it raised Kouga's curiosity of Inuyasha's relationship with the mysterious dance partner. He assumed Inuyasha would still be moping around because of what Kikyo had done to him, but he found his friend in the absolutely complete opposite position. Perhaps this woman meant more to Inuyasha than Kikyo ever did, which reminded Kouga of one girl who Inuyasha always talked about. Kouga couldn't remember her name, heck he never even saw pictures of her but he remembered Inuyasha always acting up whenever she was involved. Kouga could only assume that maybe this woman was the same person whom Inuyasha was getting so frustrated about.

_If it is his old friend, damn that dog-shit. Why the hell would he choose Kikyo over her?_

Kouga's thoughts were ended suddenly when Inuyasha gripped his shoulder, those golden eyes almost begging Kouga to tell him. That all but scared the shit out of Kouga. He'd never seen his good friend so desperate in his life before. Thinking it through, Kouga sighed. He thought he finally found the woman of his dreams, but it seemed she was way more important and connected to Inuyasha than he could ever believe.

"I was dancing with her not long ago, but one of the CEO's guards stole her away from me. Apparently, he was leading her towards the hotel office, but—"

Before Kouga could finish, Inuyasha was already running off.

.

.

.

Kagome picked up the train of her long dress, feeling a bit uncomfortable as the tall bald security man led her away from everyone and into a secluded area. Afraid for her own sake, Kagome already created a backup plan should anything go unplanned. Thinking in deep thought, she hadn't realized the security guard stop as she rammed into his back.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. He made no expression whatsoever and opened the large wooden doors for her.

"The master awaits you milady," the guard had a gruff but gentle voice, surprising her. She nodded and thanked him for his kindness before she stepped into the room, the door shutting behind her.

She was faced with a dark hallway, dimly lit. Slowly making her way down, she knocked on the door, but it unexpectedly opened for her. Not sure of what to expect, Kagome walked in to be greeted by none other than a patient she had met at the hospital.

"Totosai-san?" Kagome's couldn't keep the surprise from her voice. She didn't expect to see the cheerful little man like this. The old bug-eyed man stepped from his chair to give her a hug. Kagome returned the comfortable gesture.

"I didn't expect a beauty like you could make the dress shine so brightly," the old man teased. "Then again, your aura was always so pure and beautiful." Kagome blushed at his simple compliment.

"Anyways, how is your stomach feeling?" Kagome immediately went into doctor mode, his deep chuckle ringing in her ears.

"Much better than last week my dear," Totosai offered her a seat which she took kindly across from him. There was a silence between them, Kagome thinking about why she was asked to be in his presence, and then it clicked.

"Don't tell me you're the CEO of the oil companies?" Kagome didn't miss the playfulness behind his eyes. She had guessed correctly.

"I was found out," he said sarcastically. Without his notice, Kagome had stood from her seat before performing a deep respectful bow. The old man quickly helped her back up.

"My dear, that isn't necessary. You nearly saved my life."

Kagome couldn't help but reply, "Then, I want to give thanks for all of your support at the hospital. Kaede has told me a lot about the things you've done for people in my field of study but I've never had the chance to thank you personally. So thank you." Kagome graced him with one of her blessed smiles warming the heart of the CEO.

_She is the woman for him,_ Totosai smiled. _If it's her, there is no doubt in my mind that she will make him happy. _

Ushering the woman to seat herself again, he poured a glass of water, setting in her hands. She thanked him quietly waiting for him to explain why he had called her here in the first place.

"Dr. Higurashi."

"Please, Kagome's fine Totosai-san." Kagome didn't believe formalities should exist after hours.

"Then call me grandfather."

Kagome didn't know how to respond, but nodded anyways.

"I have a request that I'd like you to take into consideration," he paused, assuming she would question him without letting him explain, but she merely nodded, her eyes encouraging him to continue. "You see, tonight was more than just a charity function, but a chance for me to find someone for my grandson."

Kagome blinked in surprise. He had a grandson? She definitely hadn't expected that, but it was the request that had her on the edge. It wasn't some sort of marriage proposal was it? She swallowed hard.

"You see, he isn't quite my blood-grandson, but the relation we have is close enough. When his father passed away his dying request was to see his sons mated to a proper women when they were of age and for me to oversee it. I had no doubt that the younger boy would find a mate, but the elder beat him to it and they recently just had a pup," he chuckled to himself wondering how the elder brother's mate had ever warmed up the demon lord's cold attitude. "Recently, I heard some tragic news on the television surrounding my grandson and I couldn't help but feel repulsed by such betrayal." He stopped to take a sip of water to quench his throat.

"Excuse me… grandfather," Kagome's small voice found its way in, "I mean no disrespect, but if your request is something similar to dating with your grandson, I'm going to have to decline. I have my son to take care of."

Totosai was astonished at her capability to see through his antics, but he sure did like the way she spoke when she called him grandfather.

"I mean no harm to you Kagome. I just want you to show him that there are other things in life to cherish. Even if you do not decide to date, at least go to dinner with him," Totosai's eyes begged her to think about it and Kagome felt she was trapped. It was bad enough that Kaede managed to force her to come in such a flashy dress, but going to dinner with the grandson of the CEO of Japan's largest oil companies? Kagome forgot how to breathe.

"I—"

Kagome didn't even get a chance to make her thoughts be heard when someone barged right through the door. Her eyes involuntarily turned to greet the intruder, her legs suddenly standing on their own accord. The one person she really didn't expect to see or wanted to see stood in her view; his breaths coming out in pants as if he had just run a marathon.

"Inuyasha?" she allowed herself to say, but guiltily swallowed the bile forming from her chest. After what she told him last night, she didn't have a right to even speak his name more or less stand in his presence.

Totosai noticed her aura shrink back, no longer reaching him. His large eyes glanced back and forth between the couple neither making a move that was until Inuyasha stormed over to Kagome grabbing one of her arms. The hanyou shoved her behind him, barring his fangs at the elder man.

"I'm taking her with me," Inuyasha said right to the point. Totosai didn't miss the possessive almost dangerous aura Inuyasha created in that moment. The old man acted indifferently.

"My my Inuyasha. Always your way. You know, your father granted me the honor of being your grandfather yet you still show no respect for me?" Inuyasha, about to make a witty retort was silenced by Kagome's half squeal half gasp. He turned his golden eyes in her direction, but she averted them quickly as if his eyes were beams. If she was acting this way because of something the old man had said, Inuyasha was going to kill him right in that spot.

"So much for being a grandfather," Inuyasha spat rudely, his grip on Kagome's arm not loosening up. "Why didn't you sign the papers with Sesshoumaru that day?"

Totosai sighed when the dawn of realization finally hit the old man. _That deceiving Sesshoumaru. _ Totosai could guess that Sesshoumaru must've told that lie to get Inuyasha to come to tonight's function.

"It seems Sesshoumaru did not tell you the truth of our meeting that day. We actually signed the papers."

It was Inuyasha's turn to look stupid, his mouth hanging open.

"It's not handsome to keep your mouth hanging agape when such a pretty woman is standing beside you Inuyasha." That had done it for the hanyou.

Finally noticing Kagome's presence again, Inuyasha dragged her behind him, giving her no choice but to follow. Kagome didn't expect to be manhandled so well, she barely had time to say goodbye to the elder man. The only thing she could hear from the retreating room was something about how grandfather's request was going to be granted very soon.

.

.

.

They had made it to the courtyard in the center of the hotel before Inuyasha made any motion of letting her go. Spotting a nearby empty bench, Inuyasha pushed her down gently sitting beside her. His hand let go of her wrist long enough to intertwine his fingers between her own. She didn't deny his touch as he shut his eyes taking even breaths to calm himself. Her scent alone was able to bring his boiling anger to a cool level. Opening his lids, he stared at her, noticing her state of dress.

The strapless dress showed much of lack of dress which reminded him that other guys in the plaza had seen her like this. Thinking how other guys must have craved and lusted for his Kagome made his anger teeter, but Kagome's voice echoed in his ears.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was a whisper to him, but it was enough keep him sane from scaring her.

He took the palm of her hand, squishing it between his cheek and hand. He held it firmly warning her he was not letting go. She was already pulling away, but he would not allow it.

"Kagome, please, don't push me away," he told her, his eyes looking through the depths of her own. That's when he saw it, the wanting, and the yearning from her gaze, but she consistently denied herself from him.

"When I said I wanted to be with you last night, it wasn't a lie," Inuyasha released her hand, kissing the tops of her palm. "I know you might think this relationship is going fast but Kagome, whenever you're with me, I get this feeling like none I've ever felt." He kissed her forehead.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" Inuyasha looked at her straight and hard. His glance could not be avoided.

She already knew. Kagome's heart beat faster. She was sure Inuyasha could hear it. She did believe him. She always did. It was herself she didn't trust. Her weak heart, she didn't want anyone to be hurt. Her four years without Inuyasha had been the best but the worst. With Keishi she couldn't forget the handsome hanyou whom she had fallen in love so dearly, but it was thanks to Inuyasha that she was able to have such happiness with her child.

Kikyo, it was only a disaster when her name was spoken. She owed it to her cousin to stay away from Inuyasha, but her body, her heart, her soul would not allow such a thing. The promise made was futile when Inuyasha continued to vie for her complete attention. And she wanted it. Kagome trembled with his every touch, his soft strokes as he hooked her loose hair behind her ear.

"Kagome, tell me what I should do to make you trust me enough to be mine?"

It was that one line, that one phrase, his shaky voice that broke Kagome's hardened exterior as it crumbled to nothingness.

"Kiss me," her voice was cracked, but audible enough that Inuyasha wouldn't let go of his chance.

Crashing his needy lips onto hers, he felt her let go. Whatever she had been thinking about, whatever kept her from coming to him, Inuyasha knew she let it go as he devoured her hungrily. He didn't waste his time, his lips sucking her completely and thoroughly as if he'd never been kissed before and was experiencing it the first time. Cupping her cheeks, he tilted her head to allow him access as his tongue dipped in. Unlike the other times, they kissed, this was one completely exotic and off the hook.

Inuyasha couldn't stifle the moan that escaped as she ran her tongue across his teeth before sucking on his lower lip. If she continued with her actions, he would not be held accountable if someone walked by them with his pants half off, literally. Indulging himself with her touch, her scent spiked around him as he finally allowed her a breath of air. Her bruised lips and that glossy sexy look she gave him only increased his impatience of bedding her. He wanted nothing more than to walk right up to the front desk and demand a key to a room and bang her until they both were satisfied, but Kagome was precious. She didn't deserve that. She deserved much better than some cheap hotel.

Pressing his lips on hers in a more passionate and delicate fashion, they broke apart once more. Inuyasha licked the underside of her chin, and kissed the injury on her cheek that she had covered professionally with makeup. He paused at the collar of her neck inhaling her natural scent. That didn't help to keep the puppy in his pants down. Ignoring the hardening pain, Inuyasha pulled his jacket off, replacing it over Kagome's bear arms and settling her on his lap. He nuzzled her neck like an alpha dog would his mate.

"Inuyasha, what if someone sees us?" Kagome blushed furiously at his gentle puppy antics. He only kissed her neck.

"You weren't complaining before," he reminded her, pressing his lips to hers once more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was right. She had let him kiss him and touch her so vulnerably. What difference would it make to publicly cuddle? She smiled to herself, allowing him to wrap her up in his strong muscular arms. She never imagined that being held by the man she loved could feel so wonderful. If it was forever with him and Keishi; that was all she'd ever ask for.

**A/N: **And the bad news, chapter 7 is done. I guess that's good news too in a sense. Well, I know its kind of late by a lot, but I hope everyone will have a great 2010! Let us move forward! I have not given up on this story no matter how long it takes me to update. The next chapter will have more Keishi, Inuyasha and Kagome interaction. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but I thought it helped clarify sometimes for you and for me. Oh, if I forgot to mention your name and you reviewed the last chapter, please let me know. I really want to thank all my wonderful reviewers for their compliments and criticism. Thank you for supporting this story. Without you guys, I'm sure this story would be dead.

**My Thanks:**

_[FF .net] _

_romancefeak ~ ~__Ken-Son4Hitokiri__Dreamer6164__~~Mika~~__magaly05__PrincessTimiah__~~ TJam~~__klutzyspaz__Shichinintai's girl__Carlalalita__deipurple__eye rule u dont__CloverBabe__XxHisLilLoverGirlxX__ryuuhime88__888Amy888__Mikkey Hodge__Charli2006__xXKimiko SakakiXx__Kandygurl4__evelynvm29__PunkLover__~~seashell~~ __GloomingPeace__Say0mi Saki__sniperwithbadaim__~~lovemesomekagome~~__darkangel0212__~~ smiles~~__girlfun100__~~inuyasha101~~__Brighteyez324__~~catgirld86~~__Inu'sgirl4ever_

_[MM .org] _

_kagome 434__mariposa_miko__kyonkichi-luver__unistar__~~Kristin M ~~Kaogme_rocks~~ __Inu_Yokai__~~Jayman206_


	8. Weekend with Higurashis

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **AU. Characters are OOC. Guess what, I'm back! I'm not dead. Slightly maimed but my fingers can still move! Rated for **language** and **mature themes**.

**Chapter 8 – Weekend with Higurashis **

Inuyasha flopped on his bed loosening the tie at his neck. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, thoughts of Kagome filling his mind. He had just dropped her off at home from the Charity function and played with the pup before returning home. He should have been tired, but sleep was not his top priority. He rolled over onto his stomach trying to smother a grin that wouldn't go away. It had only been thirty minutes, but he missed her more than he ever missed anyone in his life. Her smile, her sparkling eyes, her lips, and that dress; Inuyasha smirked, next time, he'd make sure he was the only one to see that her in that dress.

Pulling his phone out, he contemplated on calling his new found woman. Was she going to think he was desperate? He swore he was acting like a shy teenage boy, but he couldn't help it. Although he had just gotten out of a long relationship with Kikyo, he didn't want Kagome to feel like she had taken the spot of Kikyo because that was the last thing he felt. Truly, Kagome was a breath of fresh air, a cold drink on a scorching day, and she was his lifesaver.

Inuyasha sighed, clutching the phone in his fist. He knew Kagome would never judge him for his insecurities, but there was that small feeling that perhaps he was moving too fast with her and going to scare her away for good.

He groaned, trying to sort out what he was feeling. Even before he got up, his phone vibrated. The flashing of the phone screen read _'Wench'_ causing Inuyasha to shoot up from his position. Was it true? Was Kagome really calling him?

Taking a deep breath, his finger pressed the green button as he lifted the cell to his ear.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice flitted to his ears as Inuyasha's face immediately flamed. She wasn't even near him, but the softness in her voice had stolen his breath. A goofy smile replaced his nervousness.

"Hello, Inuyasha?" she spoke again, jarring him from his motionless state.

"Yeah, sorry. Dropped my phone on the bed," he lied. He didn't want her know she was the cause for his sudden shy silence, but he could hear her giggle.

"Liar," she stated. "Your hanyou reflexes wouldn't allow you to drop your phone," she teased with her voice.

"You think so?" he retorted, falling on his back.

"I know so," Kagome said as if it were a fact. "So, did you make it home alright?"

Again, the pink in Inuyasha's cheeks burst to red.

"Yeah, but I miss you and Keishi," he pointed out clearly. He imagined her sitting on the couch biting her lip from his honest feeling. When she didn't respond, he regretted even saying something like that. Perhaps "missing" each other was too early for their relationship.

"Kago—"

"We miss you too!" She blurted suddenly, cutting him off. Inuyasha couldn't believe the relief that rushed through him.

"Well, if you say it like that, I'd say you miss me a lot." Inuyasha couldn't help but tease her.

"And what if I do? You've got a problem with that Takahashi?"

Inuyasha had to hold in a scream of joy. He loved the way his last name rolled off her tongue.

"Absolutely not, but I'd have a problem if you didn't miss me." Inuyasha could hear the girlish laughter echo from the speakers of his phone. Now that he thought about it, it had been an extremely long time since he'd felt such calm. When had that happened?

"So," Kagome began. "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

Inuyasha scratched his head, "Nope. What's up?"

On the other side of the phone, Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Well," she paused, trying to calm her racing heart. "Keishi and I were thinking of going on a picnic and I know how much he'd love it if you could come." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. He was going to say no, she just knew it.

"Just Keishi? So you wouldn't _love_ if I came?" He could hear her fumbling with her words, but that had gotten a bigger smile out of him.

"I'd love if you'd come," she quickly responded. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha. Goodnight." And she hung up.

Inuyasha didn't get the chance to respond seeming as she had already decided his plans for him. That smirk of his never left his face, but he'd make sure he'd come plenty early for their _picnic_. He'd also have to thank Keishi later for the little secret the pup had tipped him earlier that night.

.

.

.

Kagome lied restlessly on her bed. Although Keishi was tucked safely in her arms and asleep, Kagome knew sleep was the last thing on her mind. Her eyes glanced at the digital clock on her night stand. Two AM it read and she rolled her head back into its original position. If she didn't sleep now, she could guarantee she'd be less lively once morning came.

Running her hand through Keishi's silky hair, she kissed his forehead, a smile playing at her lips. His ears twitched slightly before pressing against her chest as if looking for her heart beat. Her baby had grown up so quickly she couldn't believe it. With each passing day he was more alert and much smarter. She rubbed his ears in gentle circles getting a soft purr in response. Kagome hugged him closer while shutting her eyes.

The night's events replayed themselves in her mind, the constant feeling of Inuyasha's arms around her made her shiver. She never believed that things would turn out like how they did. Years ago when she had been heartbroken and lost, she never imagined a life with Inuyasha. For the longest time, she thought Inuyasha and Kikyo would marry and have children of their own, but it was quite unexpected that they were no longer together. Although Inuyasha never mentioned much about his previous relationship, somehow Kagome felt as if she had been the seed to their break up.

Still, feelings of regret flooded Kagome's restless mind as the promise she made with Kikyo haunted her. As much as she was happy with Inuyasha's mutual feelings, it didn't sit right with her that she and Kikyo had never resolved their dispute. The facial expression full of contempt that Kikyo left Kagome with was the reason she had been able to let Inuyasha go, but now that Inuyasha had come to her, Kagome wanted to love him even if it meant Kikyo hating her for life.

Releasing her grip on Keishi, she tucked him underneath her sheets before getting out of bed. If sleep wasn't going to overcome her, then she'd go looking for it. Stretching, Kagome crept out of the room down the stairs not bothering to turn on the lights. She was already yawning when she reached the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Even before she could reach the cabinet to get a glass, the sound of a car engine died in front of her home.

Turning her attention to the noise, Kagome silently walked towards the window nearest the front door. She peeked through the curtains, but it was too dark to determine who was driving so late at night. Ignoring whatever had made sound, Kagome shuffled back to the kitchen until she heard a rattling at her door knob. Ducking behind the kitchen counter, she squinted her eyes against the darkness. She could see for a fact that her door knob was slowly being unlocked by whoever was outside.

By now, her heart was pounding quickly and she was losing breath. No one had her house key except for herself and the thought that a burglar was about to rampage her home made her dizzy. Slightly shaking, Kagome finally got the nerve to stand up. If the thief got in her home she was sure he would creep up the stairs to her snoozing son. She would not allow it and reached for the large decorative candle Sango had bought for her. She never knew how useful it would be until now.

Tip-toeing towards the door, she stood on the nearby stool making sure to get a good angle to bonk the stranger. Slowly, the lock on the door knob clicked as the door creaked open. With one powerful swing, Kagome let the large candle crash down on the person's head.

"Ow. What the fuck!" The stranger growled stumbling on the ground, bag in tow.

Kagome immediately dropped the candle recognizing who exactly had decided to trespass into her home.

"Inuyasha?" She mouthed unbelievably before losing her balance on the chair and falling forward.

Despite the absolutely painful growing lump between his ears, Inuyasha managed to catch her as they both tumbled on the ground, he taking the brunt of the fall.

Inuyasha gave her a crooked smile. "Surprise," he managed, already thinking of a way to explain his sudden intrusion.

"You jerk!" Kagome pounded both of her fists on his chest angrily. "What were you thinking? Why if it had been someone else?" she asked, her body trembling.

Inuyasha only gazed in her terrified eyes, hating how much fear emitted from her scent because of him. He suddenly pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her head as he kept his hold on her. He could hear her soft frightened sobs.

"Sorry," he murmured into her ears. "I didn't think you were awake." Inuyasha rubbed her backside tenderly, inhaling her scent. She didn't smell as afraid as before and Inuyasha's guilt slowly dissipated.

After sometime, Kagome propped herself up with her elbows staring down into his golden eyes.

"How did you get in anyways?" She questioned already trying to stand. Inuyasha helped her up remembering why she had thwacked him on the head.

"Actually," Inuyasha picked his bag up before pulling the key out of the door knob. "Keishi told me where you hid the spare key."

Kagome remained shocked, her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe her son. When had he become so devious?

Inuyasha shut and locked the door before turning to her. He couldn't help the words the escaped his mouth suddenly.

"I'd shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I decide to stick my tongue in." He winked just as fast as Kagome snapped her jaw shut, a pretty pink powdering her cheek.

Her eyes followed him as he walked into the living room.

She still couldn't believe her little trusting baby had told the grown hanyou such a secret. She should have been completely disappointed at Keishi, but a large sprouting smile replaced her thoughts.

Making her way to Inuyasha, she flicked the lights on right as he pulled out a large red blanket to cover himself. He paid her no attention as he continued pulling out a pillow and another sheet before settling on the couch.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome's arms were crossed in front of her chest as she leaned over the couch to get his attention.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He answered, averting his gaze and turning his back. "I'm sleeping. Good night Kagome. Please turn off the lights before you leave."

Kagome scoffed at his actions. As much as she was tempted to jump on the couch and share his warmth, she was not very happy with him.

"Inuya—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because he suddenly shifted to pull her down across his chest again. Kagome was about to give him another mouth full of what she thought, but Inuyasha decided to entertain her mouth with his own.

Flipping her on her back, Inuyasha crawled on her, attacking her supple lips. She fought back at first, but the moment he reintroduced his tongue, she swallowed all of her words and pulled him forward. Inuyasha wanted to prolong their intimate position, but someone had climbed down the stairs unannounced.

Pulling away from her, Kagome looked absolutely disappointed causing Inuyasha to brush his nose against her, trailing it towards her ears sensually.

"I didn't want to stop either," he honestly admitted. "But we company."

Kagome yelped before jolting into a sitting position. Inuyasha chuckled at her actions; she was so predictable.

"Hey baby," Kagome's voice changed into her motherly tone as a tired hanyou pup lazily glided across the floor with his blanket and bear.

"Mama," he yawned, his miniature fangs sticking out, not to mention his bed hair. He walked around the couch and spotted Inuyasha grinning at him. The pup let a carefree smile grace his lips as he pounced on Inuyasha's chest knocking the hanyou flat on the couch.

"Mr. Something back!" Keishi squealed happily already pulling Inuyasha's arm around his tiny form. Keishi snuggled deeply into Inuyasha inhaling the grown man's scent. Everything about it smelled like what he dreamt a father would smell like. A happy smile played across his face as he yanked his mother down so she laid on top of Inuyasha in a similar fashion that he had. Keishi even positioned Inuyasha's arm around his mama's waist. With one large radiant smile, Keishi rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder and fell into an instant sleep.

Both adults didn't say a word as they observed the sleeping boy happily. Inuyasha, not wanting to commit Kagome to such a position if she wasn't willing, cocked his head to speak with her, but she had fallen asleep already. Without another word, Inuyasha pulled her and Keishi closer to him using the arm he held Keishi in to pull the blanket on top of them. Kissing both of their foreheads, Inuyasha took the biggest and deepest breath. He didn't know what it was about them, but he felt a very fresh feeling he forgot ever existed.

_So this is what having a family feels like. _Shortly, like his companions, Inuyasha shut his eyes breathing in their warmth.

.

.

.

Keishi rubbed his sleepy eyes awake. There was something about this morning that gave him all the energy in the world. Forgetting what had occurred in the night, Keishi was about to slip off the couch but Inuyasha's reflexive instincts pulled him up again.

Keishi blinked openly twice realizing his whereabouts. He was pressed firmly against his big time hero, Mr. Something. It seemed Inuyasha had not woken and Keishi couldn't have smiled bigger with the way Inuyasha was holding his mama. With his elbows propped up on Inuyasha's chest, Keishi rested his cheeks between both of his hands. He observed the sleeping pair silently before focusing his attention on Inuyasha.

In his three years in life, Keishi couldn't have imagined what it felt to have a father or what a father looked like. He didn't like other men very much because they stank, but Inuyasha smelled much different from those men that Keishi didn't give a care.

His mama once explained to him that children looked like their parents, but Keishi didn't physically look like his mama at all unless it was the night of the new moon. Mr. Something, on the other hand, seemed to have the same characteristics as Keishi that the pup wanted to believe that Mr. Something was his daddy. The way Inuyasha held his mom and interacted with him was enough to tell Keishi that Mr. Something wasn't just Mr. Something.

Keishi's face blossomed with the realization that Mr. Something was perhaps his daddy. He dug his nose into Inuyasha's neck giving a big sniff and then repeating the same with his mother. He also lifted his nose to his arm sniffing for their scents, but only Keishi's clothes smelt like Mr. Something, otherwise he smelled mostly like his mama. Sighing in defeat, Keishi collapsed onto Inuyasha, tugging the man's arm closer to his body and shutting his lids. He didn't care that he didn't smell like Inuyasha, but Keishi wasn't going to deny it. Somewhere in his silent blood, he knew Inuyasha was his father. His daddy had finally come back from his long vacation.

.

.

.

Inuyasha lazily yawned, rolling his stiff neck. He eyed the two sleeping occupants, the feeling of protection surfacing to his chest. He twisted his head to the side to read the large hanging clock. The clock ticked to make time noon and his stomach growled. Although he wanted to remain in his current position a little longer with the both of them, the rumbling of his stomach woke the sensitive pup.

"Mr. Something," Keishi yawned, stretching his numb arms. "Hun-gree?" he questioned already sliding off the couch to stretch.

Inuyasha snickered before feeling Kagome rouse in his arms. He kissed her forehead slightly brushing her bangs to the side.

"Morning boys," Kagome commented feeling Inuyasha's tender lips on her cool head. She sat in upright position rubbing her droopy eyes.

"No mama, it ta-welve now! No more mor-neen," Keishi corrected gripping a finger from each adult. The powerful boy yanked them up leading them to the stairs and towards his room. The entire trip, Keishi had scolded them for sleeping in so late and mumbling to this mama that Mr. Something was hungry. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other wondering just who the parent was.

They arrived at the boy's bathroom as Keishi quickly pulled out one of his unused transformer toothbrushes and handed it over Inuyasha. Keishi then grabbed his own and handed his mama her Optimus Prime brush she had been using.

"Qwick, brush teeth then eat!" Keishi squealed squeezing a thick line of bright pink toothpaste on his brush before handing it over to the two amused adults.

Inuyasha squeezed a large dot of the toothpaste on his brush before helping Kagome. They quickly followed Keishi's lead brushing the tops of their teeth before moving to the bottom. Inuyasha had to admit that he was enjoying this moment very much. He continued his consistent brushing motion with the other two Higurashis as they shared one sink.

Keishi was the first to finish as he turned the faucet on while cupping his hands underneath the running water. Bringing it to his face, Keishi gargled the water in his mouth before rinsing out the excess foam. He also scrubbed his face hurriedly and stepped down from the stool that allowed him to reach the sink.

"Why you two slow?" Keishi pointed out and giggled wiping his wet face. "Hurwee mama, Mr. Something hungree."

The excited little boy ran from the bathroom to his room already pulling off his pajamas and throwing them in his dirty basket.

At the same time, Inuyasha and Kagome both spat out their own foam formed from the pink toothpaste before rinsing their mouths. Inuyasha wiped the dripping water from his lips with his back hand, sneaking a peek at Kagome. She had a dribble of water leaking from the corner of her mouth as his hand reached out to wipe it away. His intention was to only remove the wetness that dared to fall from her face, but his hands suddenly cupped her slim cheeks before initiating a kiss on her full lips. It was short, but sweet, Inuyasha licking his lips.

"Bubble gum flavored," he winked at the blushing woman. "I could get used to that."

Kagome yanked him forward until his chest was attached to her bosom a devilish grin surfacing. "Want to try mint?" she offered, tugging his two silver forelocks.

Inuyasha didn't answer as he gave her what she wanted making sure this time his kiss would satisfy her fully. Parting her lips slowly with the large muscle in his mouth, he had planned to completely steal her breaths, but the existence of another person barged through the kiddy bathroom.

"EWW! Mama no kiss-seen. Mr. Something hun-gree," Keishi reminded for the third time, tapping his foot on the floor with his arms crossed before running out of the room for the second time. The pup was already down the stairs as the pair held each other awkwardly after being caught swapping spit.

Kagome unexpectedly pushed her unoccupied hanyou away, turning shades of red yet to be discovered. Inuyasha only chuckled to her dismay, but pecked her cheeks.

Wiping her hands on the towel, she finally remembered how they had ended up in this predicament. She spun around to the hanyou that stared at her intently, reaching for the spot between his ears.

"I'm sorry about last night." Kagome gently rubbed the sore spot although the lump was long gone.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "No candle ain't gonna kill me."

Kagome only laughed at his bad grammar, slightly pinching his ears.

"Ow wench! What was that for?" He pushed her wayward hands away to rub the place she had pinched.

"That's for being so cute." Kagome winked.

Inuyasha snatched her around the waist lifting her high until she was face to face with him. His eyes didn't once leave hers as his nose inched closer and closer to her face. He wasn't going to let her escape after saying something like that. If he had his ways, he'd bend her over and teach her that he wasn't cute at all. Cute didn't exist in his dictionary, on the contrary, he preferred downright sexy.

"MAMA!" Keishi yelled from the kitchen, breaking the passionate mood that had built up. Inuyasha suddenly placed her on her feet to allow her to take in the breath she was holding. He truly was enjoying his moments with Kagome.

"You'd better hurwee, Mr. Something hun-gree," Inuyasha imitated for fun. That got him a smack in the chest.

"We'll see about that," Kagome retorted her blush staining her cheeks as she stomped after her son.

The grown hanyou stood alone, admiring Kagome's strut, or was it the swaying of her behind? He couldn't remember, but he followed after his two mischievous persons. Even before he made it down the stairs, he could hear the clanging of pots and the sizzling of bacon, something he hadn't had the tendency of eating for a while.

Upon entering the kitchen, Kagome was busily cooking their meal while the pup scribbled away on a piece of paper with a large collection of colors scattered across the table. Sauntering towards the little hanyou, Inuyasha peeked over the boy's shoulder realizing the beginning of a portrait. Pulling the chair besides the pup, Inuyasha sat down.

"Eh, what's this?" Inuyasha questioned.

Keishi set down his golden yellow pencil and pushed the drawing over until it was between the two of them.

"I draw me, mama, and you!" He explained pointing out the heads of each of them respectively. A genuine smile crossed Inuyasha's face as he stared at the paper. Keishi had drawn the three of them sleeping together on the couch. Although proportions were completely off, Inuyasha was surprised at detailed the boy had beeen. Every feature of him had been spot on, the fangs, the hair, even the claws.

Somewhere inside of Inuyasha, a new feeling surfaced engulfing all of his senses. He didn't know what it was about Keishi, but Inuyasha wanted to know more about him. The longer he was with both Kagome and her son, the more he longed to be with them. It was as if his blood was trying to make a claim on them.

Inuyasha took a deep breath calming his thoughts. Pulling the boy on top of his lap to face him, Inuyasha hadn't realized he'd unconsciously rubbed the pup's ears.

"Did you like sleeping with me and your mama last night?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't miss the reddened colored that passed the pup's cheek before Keishi nodded strongly.

"I like it lot! A lot! A lot! A lot!" Keishi exclaimed while wrapping his arms around Inuyasha and burying his face in the grown man's chest. "We do it again?"

"Do what again?" Kagome inquired, setting down the large plates full of bacon, eggs, and rice.

Instead of answering her question, Keishi pushed the drawing in her direction. She looked at him giving her hanyous curious eyes.

"It make me ha-pee. Ha-pee! Ha-pee!" Keishi explained, clapping his hands in the air. "We have sleep over tonite mama! Again! Can we?" Keishi begged with his large golden orbs, making sure they were slightly watered to have the overall dramatic affect.

Kagome tried to ignore those puppy eyes. "Don't tell me this is your idea Inuyasha?" Both hands were on her hips as she glared at the larger hanyou through the slit of her eyes.

Inuyasha put his hands up, feigning innocence. "I swear Kagome. I really had nothing to do with this. I was just admiring the drawing." Inuyasha felt as if Kagome didn't completely believe him, but he had to admit that the pup's idea of a sleep over was brilliant. As much as he wanted to hide his amusement, he couldn't.

"Maybe," she answered, turning around to grab plates and utensils.

Keishi pouted. "Ever-wee time mama say maybe, it a NO! No fair!" Keishi crossed his arms across his chest angrily, his bottom lip sticking out. Just by a quick whiff, Inuyasha could tell the pup was going to cry and Inuyasha wasn't about to let that happen.

"Well, if your mama doesn't want to, how about just you and me?" Inuyasha suggested, lifting the boy in his arms. Keishi's foul mood changed within a split second.

"Me and Mr. Something?" Keishi cocked his head to get his mom's attention. "Can I mama?"

Kagome distributed the dishes, giving Inuyasha the evil eye but finally giving in.

"Fine, but I want you to pick up all your toys before you and Mr. Something can have a sleep over." Kagome sat down across the two as her son quickly squiggled out of Inuyasha's hold to run over and hug her.

"Thank you mama! I wuv you a lot!" Keishi climbed up to kiss her on the lips, hugging around her neck for good measure. "I pick up toys after eating mama. Prawmiss!" He pecked her lips one more time before finding his seat at the end of the table between the adults.

As excited as Inuyasha was for the pup, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at how openly Keishi had kissed the lips that belonged to him.

_Dammit. It's her son for crying out loud._

.

.

.

Three hours later, the trio took to the road, Keishi buckled in and napping in the backseat while Inuyasha drove, Kagome sitting in the passenger seat.

"Explain to me again Inuyasha. I feel like I've been tricked." Kagome questioned through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha chuckled. "The pup wanted a sleep over. What more is there?" He stole a glance at her, but she clearly was still upset.

"I understand that, but why all the way at your place?" Kagome glowered in his direction making sure he was feeling the wrath she was cooking up. It wasn't that she didn't want to go over to Inuyasha's place, she was just unsure of where her and Inuyasha's relationship was or where it was heading. Plus, she was still trying to figure out a way to tell Keishi that she and Inuyasha had hooked up, not to mention the bigger problem that she'd been trying to solve for the past four years. How was she going to break it to Inuyasha that Keishi was their son?

Looking away, Kagome tried not to be angry at Inuyasha. Honestly, she wasn't angry at him but at herself. If Inuyasha continued to shower her with his kisses and affection, Kagome knew she was gonna crack and give up her biggest secret, but once it was out, she was sure Inuyasha would want nothing to do with her again. She was greedy, she wanted Inuyasha's love and attention, but what would happen when he figured out she had taken away something precious that he had every right to?

Suddenly Kagome was plunged into a whirlpool of negativity, guilt gnawing at her. Inuyasha seemed to recognize her distress and gripped her hand in his.

"Sorry," Inuyasha voiced, getting her attention. "If you don't want to go, we can turn back."

Kagome could hear the hurt drip from his every breath. She didn't want him to misunderstand. It had nothing to do with going over to his place, it was just, she was scared to fully admit that she and he had become more than just friends.

"No, we don't have to go back," she finally said, intertwining their fingers and squeezing for reassurance. "I _do_ want to see where you live. I'm just thinking too much."

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him in his convertible, sneaking a quick kiss to her forehead and displaying the biggest smile in his life time.

"Okay, but I want to you stop thinking too much Dr. Higurashi. It's the weekend, relax a little and trust me." Inuyasha turned to gaze at her girlish features and inwardly patted himself on the back. She was smiling.

"Besides," Inuyasha continued with an air of arrogance, "I want to show my lover how much I've accomplished while she was away."

His words had totally caught Kagome off guard, but she scooted as close as she could to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha's heart beat a million beats per second if that was even possible, but he could tell his ears were definitely on fire.

"Can I really be your lover?" Kagome turned her attention to him, throwing his words back at him. He stiffened at first, but the way she said lover, he kind of liked it… he liked it a lot.

"Depends," he teased. "Are you willing to put up with this possessive, jealous, violent, and needy hanyou?"

Kagome laughed heartily at his choice of words. "Only if you're willing to put up with this moody, clever, sexy single mother."

As much as Inuyasha wanted to stop the car and attack that pretty little mouth of hers, he wrapped one arm around her keeping the other on the steering wheel. He was trying to think of the pup's safety, but Kagome was throwing him off.

"I guess that means we're lovers." Inuyasha put, giving her a dangerous wink. Kagome only giggled in response, relaxing in the strong robust arm of her hanyou. He tilted his head to rest on top of hers inhaling her fragrance.

Kagome couldn't help but steal glances at her handsome knight. She had to constantly remind herself that she wasn't dreaming and that the man that was holding her was indeed Inuyasha. Snuggling deeper into his comfortable arms, Kagome knew she could trust him with her very life. In the past, he had never ceased to amaze her with his actions and even now as she enjoyed this moment with him, she knew Inuyasha would always protect her and their son.

"I guess no picnic huh?" Inuyasha asked, driving at a considerably slow pace. He wanted to cherish this moment.

"Well, you and your brilliant mouth wanted a sleep over," Kagome remarked, poking him in the side.

Inuyasha sneered. "Hey, it was Keishi's idea. I was only adding my opinion." That got a pinch to his thigh this time and they both succumbed to laughter.

Trying to curb his attention on the road, Inuyasha didn't miss the way Kagome slightly yawned.

"Tired already?" Inuyasha nudged her side trying to keep her awake.

"Not really? Why?" She yawned, completely denying the sleepiness that tugged at her eyes.

"We're here. Look straight."

Kagome turned her attention to the large metal gates that opened up. The guard at the gate greeted them kindly before shutting it after them. Kagome tried not to jump out of her seat at what she saw, but Inuyasha's mansion was beautiful.

The large mansion expanded beyond the expanse of the large yard, flower beds of red and yellow planted alongside the large home and the fact that the grass was very green. They drove around the circle drive, Inuyasha parking as Kagome quickly unbuckled herself and stepped out of the car before he could be the gentleman to open the door. Half excited as Kagome, Inuyasha stepped out of the car already spotting Myouga's entrance.

"Master Inuyasha!" The faithful flea butler called out, but stopped when he recognized who the guest was. "Ms. Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome turned around to see the old flea demon that she remembered when Inuyasha had been living with Sesshoumaru.

"Ah! Myouga-san!" She went to greet the old demon.

Inuyasha's eyes stayed trained on the lower half of her body as she strutted away, but he looked away immediately as soon as she turned around giving him a deadly glare.

_Damn flea, telling her I was staring._

Shrugging his shoulder, Inuyasha pressed the lever that allowed for him to push his seat forward in order to unbuckle the pup. He had to admit that two door convertibles were a hassle when driving with three people. He'd have to remember to drive a more accessible car when he was with them.

Grabbing the bag Kagome had packed for the night, Inuyasha had to wonder what she had stuffed in the bursting bag. It wasn't heavy for him, but he had to admit that no ordinary human being would be able to carry such a heavy thing. Slinging the absurdly heavy package over his shoulder, Inuyasha went to unbuckle the sleeping boy. He couldn't help but wipe the drool dripping from the corner of the boy's mouth with the pad of his thumb before picking the boy up. As he expected, Keishi quickly entangled his baby arms around Inuyasha's neck while taking in deep breaths and falling back into a light sleep.

Once again, that bubbly feeling Inuyasha got when he was with Keishi swelled deeply in his chest. He tenderly stroked the pup's back making his way into his home where Myouga and Kagome had wandered.

He didn't get too far when he spotted Kagome laughing openly with the old coot. Inuyasha liked that expression of hers and hoped he'd see many more of her different expressions. Now that he thought about it, Kagome's features had definitely matured into that of a woman. Although he'd been spending so much time with her he hadn't realized that she had gotten fuller in all places especially the place below her chin and above her stomach. She wasn't the little skinny girl; she was a woman and a really beautiful one at that. When she spoke, she didn't shy away like she used to. Instead she had an air of confidence that Inuyasha was becoming accustomed to.

Making his presence clear, Inuyasha stepped between the two chattering people.

"Alright, enough yapping Myouga. Please put the car outside into the garage then take the night off." Inuyasha ordered, dropping the key into the stout man's hands.

Myouga didn't refuse Inuyasha's command as he skittered out to his master's car. As much as the flea demon wanted to stay and chat with the two of them, the old man knew Inuyasha wanted privacy.

And although it was for the briefest of moments, Myouga had caught sight of the pup resting in Inuyasha's arms. He knew who that boy was. It was Keishi Higurashi, Inuyasha's son, as Sesshoumaru once mentioned to him a while ago. Myouga would not deny the striking resemblance the pup had to Inuyasha. Keishi was the split image of a younger Inuyasha that Myouga remembered so well. It was a secret the flea demon kept from his master, but it was under Sesshoumaru's order that Myouga not say anything about it until Inuyasha was able to deal with the situation.

The faithful butler looked back at the family, a tear slipping from his eye.

"My Lord Inu Tashio and Lady Izayoi, please continue watching over Inuyasha-sama and his family."

Getting into the silver convertible, Myouga drove off towards the gigantic garage. He reminded himself to dismiss the few maids that were left so his master could have the peace he deserved.

.

.

.

Inuyasha unbuttoned the top three buttons to his shirt, sliding down the wall outside his master bathroom. It had been a long day. When the pup had woken up, he had gone on a rampage and requested for a tour of the entire mansion. Of course Inuyasha was willing, but the tour had taken the entirety of their day.

He leaned his head on the wall listening to the two splashing in his bathtub. He didn't understand how Kagome was still alive and moving. She had tagged along with them on their tour, cooked dinner, cleaned, and now she was even bathing with the pup. Inuyasha seriously didn't understand women. He had to bet she was absolutely exhausted considering how much he was sweating and absolutely drained.

Massaging the back of his neck, Inuyasha was a little disappointed that he wasn't included in their bath. Instead of soaking with them, he was waiting until it was his turn. He wanted nothing more than to jump right in with them, but he supposed that would be bold on his part. Sighing in defeat, he kicked off his slippers and decided to just shower down by the guests rooms but he picked up on Keishi's shouting first.

"MAMA! Mama okay? MAMA!"

Inuyasha didn't waste a second as he leaped into the bathroom regardless of the consequences. If anything happened to Kagome or Keishi, Inuyasha would kill himself, but he'd be damned if he let it happen.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped half-way realizing just what was going on. When his eyes laid on the pair, he knew he had misunderstood the situation and wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned her head, wiping away the large glob of bubbles that had gotten in her eyes as Keishi tried to blow them away.

Inuyasha's face flushed. "Sorry… I thought that uh…" He was completely lost for words when he noticed Kagome's attire or lack thereof. "I'll leave right now."

Quickly making his escape, Keishi's voice held his presence.

"Wait, Mr. Something. You need bath too! Come in wit us." Keishi pleaded. "Can he mama? Hrm?" He made those pouty lips and tipped his head down trying to persuade his mama.

Inuyasha stiffened at Keishi's request. Seriously, the innocent pup didn't know what it meant when two adults shared a bath. Common sense told Inuyasha to leave the room, but he didn't have a bit of sense at all. He clearly was waiting for Kagome's answer; his back still facing the two occupying is bath.

Kagome was silent for a moment, but finally she spoke. "Okay, Keishi, but," she spoke directly to Inuyasha, "You better wear a towel around your _you know what _area," she warned in advance. "I don't want Keishi seeing a mature thingy before he has too."

By now, Kagome's face was scarlet, but Inuyasha took her offer as he stripped completely before them.

Kagome tossed a nearby towel at him. "Inuyasha, not in front of Keishi!"

He looked to Kagome seeing how cutely her hands went to cover her son's eyes as she shut her own embarrassedly. Inuyasha took the opportunity to slip out of his boxers and wrap the small towel around his waist, kicking his clothes to the side. He didn't believe it, but the warmth of the water and their scents told him he wasn't dreaming at all.

Lowering himself in the tub, Inuyasha didn't realize how small his bath could get when three people were sitting in it. He appreciated that fact knowing well that there would be many chances for skin contact with Kagome. Keeping the sly thought to himself, Inuyasha grasped Kagome's arms to tell her it was alright for her and Keishi to open their eyes.

Both Higurashis leaned their attention to the new body that entered the water. Keishi didn't even announce his attack as he jumped into Inuyasha's chest while Kagome tugged the towel wrapped around her body a little tighter afraid it would suddenly fall.

"Wow! Mr. Something have lot mus-kuls," the pup commented. "Feel Mr. Something tummy mama! He have lot mus-kuls!" Keishi grabbed his mama's hand, placing it directly on top of Inuyasha's firm and defined abs. She didn't need Keishi to tell her that. She knew the kind of body Inuyasha had and if things continued any longer, she was sure to faint.

Pulling her hand away from Inuyasha's body, the cunning man seized her arm and pulled her forward. Kagome fell into Inuyasha's chest, both of her hands landing directly on top of his solid pecs. She remained frozen, her focus remaining on the patch of skin between the dip of Inuyasha's neck. She gulped the large amount of spit quickly forming in her throat trying to compose herself, but Inuyasha didn't let go.

"Liked my muscles that much did you?" Inuyasha smirked, enjoying Kagome's red-hot expression. He knew he was doomed when they got out of the bath, but for the time being, he was going to enjoy himself to the fullest. It wasn't everyday he got to bath with his _'lover'_.

Kagome ignored him completely, sitting back in her original position. She pulled Keishi to her lap.

"No more touching Inuyasha's muscles Keishi," Kagome cautioned as she dumped a handful of shampoo in her hand before lathering it into Keishi's short hair.

"Yes mama," Keishi pouted, rotating his neck to see Inuyasha. "Sorry Mr. Something. Keishi no mean to touch your mus-kuls."

"No problem pup. I'll show you my muscles when your mama's asleep." Inuyasha winked at the boy who happily nodded as he contentedly splashed the water around him.

Watching Kagome's skilled hands maneuver on the pup's hands, Inuyasha caught how careful she was when she shampooed Keishi's hair. He'd never seen such care before, as the feeling caused him to suddenly move his own hands towards another bottle of shampoo that he assumed belonged to Kagome.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

The said hanyou ignored her as he squeezed a small amount of the shampoo onto his hand before his hands went to her head.

"What does it look like? I'm washing your hair for you," he replied, massaging her scalp in the same manner she was to Keishi.

"Well, that's thoughtful of you," she drawled, taking pleasure in the way his hands were so carefully moving. She never thought that hair washing by someone else feel so wonderful.

"Enjoying yourself?" Inuyasha wondered, gathering her soapy hair and piling it on top of her head.

"Very much," she responded, rinsing Keishi's hair.

The naked pup stood shaking all of his wetness.

"DONE!" Keishi announced, crawling out of the tub.

"Careful! Keishi!" Kagome was already standing, soapy hair and soppy wet towel in tow.

"No mama! Soap in hair!" Keishi forced his mother back down into the tub as Inuyasha observed the funny pair. "Finish bath! Keishi go change firs!" Kissing his mother's cheek, Keishi ran through the door leaving two half-naked adults.

Kagome balanced her elbows on the edge of the tub, watching her son trail away. He was seriously growing up way too fast and he was only three. Forgetting the other body that remained utterly silent, she didn't react quick enough when a bowl full of cold water was dumped on her head, soap getting into her mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shook her hair, wiping the descending soap. She blew her bangs upward enough to see the snickering hanyou.

"You mean mean man!" she pointed, forcefully grabbing the bowl from his hands before finishing rinsing herself off as she tugged her towel higher. She wasn't going to play along with him and Inuyasha knew if he didn't do something, she was going to leave. He didn't want to waste the chance that Keishi had unexpectedly created for him.

"Sorry," he apologized, making sure to keep her gaze, but she crossed her arms across her chest averting his eyes suddenly.

"Is that all you have to say?" Kagome didn't look at him, but she felt him move closer to her through the vibrations of the water.

"Will you wash my hair for me?"

Kagome finally turned to stare at him, her irritation dying down before she broke down into a fit of laughter. Inuyasha's abrupt request was absolutely adorable.

"This is not a laughing matter woman!" Inuyasha tried not to sulk, but Kagome wasn't taking him seriously at all. He was really sorry. He knew throwing water on her head wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she wasn't paying him any attention and it bothered him more than it should.

"Come here," Kagome called. Inuyasha obeyed, still slightly upset, but the gentleness of her touch cleared his mind immediately.

He tried not to make a noise with the way she massaged his hair so delicately. It was a heaven that he never discovered before. She lathered his hair with the right amount of pressure that the pressure between his legs was starting to feel her caress. Even when she moved to shampoo his mane, the gentleness never once dissolved. Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if he even deserved her help with such a simple task, but the feeling of her hands was a god send.

"Flatten your ears dog-boy. It's time for rinsing."

Inuyasha complied easily, following her soothing voice. She brushed away the sneaky amount of soap that had formed behind his ears and he nearly jumped. She continued like that with his other ear, but he had to stop her. She was close, not that he minded, but that was when Keishi had been bathing with them. Now that the pup was gone, the proximity of their bodies had become aware to Inuyasha. She leaned against him fully, her supple breasts rubbing him through her towel. A tingling feeling went straight to the organ that seemed to enlarge with each breath.

Her hands ran through the rest of his hair which he was thankful for, but her scent suddenly attacked him at full blast in all directions. He couldn't say he was suffocating because that would be a lie. He was getting fucking aroused because of the way she shampooed his hair. Taking a steady, but shaky breath, Inuyasha pivoted to search the depth of her chocolate orbs for something that would stop him, but the naïve woman only grinned. That had done it for him.

"Inuya—"

He consumed her words, sealing their lips. Inuyasha half-expected her to push him away like she always did, but she gripped him tighter snaking her arms around his neck. He pinned her against the tub viciously assaulting her moist cavern with his tongue over and over again. The sensation was overwhelming when Inuyasha's nose caught onto her excitement. He pulled away, allowing her a breath of air. She panted, maintaining eye contact with him.

The look she gave him, he knew what it was. She was more than willing to continue with what they had started, but Inuyasha didn't want it this way. He wanted her to have a romantic memory of the two of them when they decided to make love as silly as it sounded. He wanted her enough to cherish her body until the moment was right. Sure the two of them sitting almost nakedly enough was as right as a moment as it could be; but Inuyasha wanted their first time to be memorable.

Slipping his hands to her cheeks, Inuyasha lifted her face closer to him. She shut her eyes as if anticipating his caress, but he had other plans.

Lightly pressing his lips to her, Inuyasha drew away waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did, Inuyasha couldn't hide the deep chuckle that resounded from his belly.

"You jerk!" Kagome spattered water in Inuyasha's direction as he tried to defend himself from the droplets. He knew she wasn't upset at all, but he was slow to recognize the lack of sound from his bedroom. Ignoring her continuous water assaults, Inuyasha twitched his ears attentively.

"Kagome, hasn't it been too quiet?"

She stopped her chaotic splashing, taking a moment to absorb his words. Within seconds, Kagome knew exactly what Inuyasha was referring to as both adults stumbled out of the bath soaking wet. They didn't know how long they had been alone together, but Keishi hadn't made a single noise since he left.

Inuyasha was the first to make it out the door as Kagome hurried after him, but he abruptly stopped catching her around the waist.

"Shh!" Inuyasha pressed a finger to his lips. "Look over there."

Kagome tilted her head to the side only to find her son laying dead center on Inuyasha's bed asleep and snoring softly. Keishi didn't even finish clothing himself seeming as the little boy's underwear was half on while the rest of the clothes remained untouched.

Both let out a breath of relief.

"He must have been tired," Kagome assumed as she danced towards the untouched clothes.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He was about to go grab a change of clothes, but froze when the beauty before him dared to dress herself so casually in his presence. Her back was to him but his eyes followed her hands as both of her feet poked through the holes of her underwear. She pulled it up her legs, making sure to go slowly before lifting the wet towel and snapping the material to her waist. Inuyasha knew she was doing it on purpose. There was absolutely no reason for a piece of underwear to worn as slowly as she had displayed. And if it was a show she was putting on, Inuyasha would make sure to watch until the end.

As he suspected, Kagome reached for a large t-shirt she had packed in that oversized bag of hers. Much to his delight, it was his very t-shirt he had left at her home as she slipped on the material before yanking the soaked towel. When the towel hit the ground with a splat Inuyasha wanted to hit the ground as well. Before the towel left her body, she allowed him a glimpse of her clear back and he'd go to hell if he didn't admit that he did indeed see a glimpse of the bounce hidden from his eyes.

Inuyasha was sure to die from a nosebleed if Kagome continued, but she flipped her hair and turned around.

"Oh, you're still here?" she said in all innocence.

"Just leaving," Inuyasha snorted, hating how she had the upper hand in the situation. He stalked towards his closet picking out the first thing he saw. Quickly jamming his junk into a pair of boxers that suddenly seemed too tight, Inuyasha pulled a flimsy shirt over himself before trotting over to his death.

He noticed she already had dressed the pup and laid on her side in a very _very_ suggestive position. The fact that his t-shirt was the only thing covering her didn't help clear his mind of lewd thoughts. He also remembered that the only thing keeping his big boy from her dog-house was the very thin pair of panties she put on. He grumbled when he saw the perkiness of her nipples stick out from the shirt.

_No bra either_, he sighed worriedly.

Inuyasha crawled onto his bed, taking the spot on the other side of Keishi. He made sure to keep his distance, this time glaring at Kagome.

"If you don't want Keishi waking up with me riding all over his mama, I'd suggest you stop doing that." Inuyasha saw the mischievous look she was sporting.

Kagome covered her laugh. "Is that a threat Inuyasha?" Kagome loved teasing him so much, but without warning, he pounced on her, pulling her back flat his chest. He wanted to show her that she needed to behave herself.

"It's a promise Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha dug his nose into the rosy smell of the hair he had washed. Scooting her closer to his body, Inuyasha's arm also tugged the pup closer to the both of them, making sure to squish Kagome in the middle. He shut his heavy lids.

"Go to sleep Kagome."

Kagome didn't complain as the slightest of smiles graced her lips. She enclosed her arms around Keishi as Inuyasha draped a large arm across the both of them. Slanting her head behind her, she softly placed a kiss on his lips. She saw one of his eyes open as he inclined his head to give her a thorough good night kiss.

He released her as they both fell into their previous places catching their breaths. He could feel her shifting in her spot, but she stopped once she found a comfortable position and before Inuyasha knew it, she was lost to the sleeping world like her son.

Inuyasha rested his head on the palm where his elbow bent kissing the temples of baby Higurashi and mama Higurashi. Yanking the covers over the all of them, Inuyasha held them tightly, breathing in the appetizing scents that surrounded him. He tried to keep his eyes open and watch them longer, but he was failing with every minute that passed. Blinking, he burrowed into the new comfort, a final thought slipping from his mind.

_Damn. I officially love sleepovers._

**A/N: **Chapter 8 fin! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. And sorry for the long wait. Honestly, I was going to stop writing the story because I received not a just a few but a lot of mail stating how I should write my own story or telling me that I suck at writing and that I should quit all together. That was probably why I didn't update, but I've decided that I don't care if some of you hate my story, but I can't quit writing. I love writing and I'm not trying to be a professional, I'm just sharing my interest with other people who CARE! So thank you for those of you who have been very supportive of my writing. I appreciate your thoughts and comments a lot! Especially my reviewers, you guys are the best, I don't know what I would do without you. And I'm not angry at any of my reviewers because each of you have given me very important feedback, but it's the messages I've been getting in my mail. But enough with my rant, I'd just like to let you know that I haven't edit this chapter yet because I was too excited to post it up so please bear with the errors for now because you all know what I'm trying to say. And, this story is coming to a close very soon. Perhaps 3-4 more chapters and Hello Daddy! will be Good-Bye Daddy! Once again, I give my thanks and love to you kind kind people who enjoy reading for fun. And sorry in advance if I forget to mention you in my thanks because you helped review my story. It's been a long time so if I forget you, just message me and I'll send you a happy message back or a not so happy message back. Thanks!

**My Thanks:**

_[FF .net] _

_AnimeRomanceFreak1990__-__XxHisLilLoverGirlxX__-__xXKimiko SakakiXx__-__kimiko888__-__klutzyspaz__-__momica__-__Nat D__-__PunkLover__-__wolf69__-__HeidiBax__-__James'Lover13__-__888Amy888__-Angel0wing0writer-__Deity of Anime__-__Inu-Yasha's1gurl16__-__AnimeFlunkie__-sammiegurl-__stargazer098567__-Tjam-(Blank?-There wasn't a name given, but I appreciated your words)- __Godschildtweety__-__WITCHBLADE86__-__xheyxhaleyx__-__Inu'sgirl4ever__-__black4rose13__-__Isis Blue__-__avatarneytiri__-__xcardmistressx__-__Wolfy Pup__-__Ngbeken Lovette__-__Anime's Flower__-__palagi-at-magpakailanman__-__coconut-forever_

_[MM .org] _

_Little Rini-__kyonkichi-luver__-__Inu_Yokai__-__ChibiRin__-Kristin M-__youkaineko__-__unistar__-__Zetsuii__-Jayman206-Kagome_rocks-Megami_dr1-__creampuff819__-__Inu-chan13__-a felow writer_


	9. Dinner at Sesshoumaru's

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **AU. Characters are OOC for the most part. This is probably the most _**anticipated **_chapter! Take a deep breath and enjoy! This story is rated for language and mature themes. Fluff alert! Peace and love!

**Chapter 9— Dinner at Sesshoumaru's**

Keishi sucked in his breath as he stacked the last red block on top of his creation he called the "ILoveMama" castle. He held the large sized block in between both hands as he tipped on his toes to place it in its position. Releasing the block, a sudden knock at the front door broke his concentration, the pieces of his creation tumbling down.

_Mama cass-so go bye bye._ He sighed inwardly kicking the pile of shapes. All of his hard work had gone to nothing.

Directing his attention out the window, Keishi ignored the blocks he had been playing with once he recognized the stranger outside. Scurrying out of his bedroom, he ran down the stairs in a flash before throwing the front door open and jumping onto the man.

"Mr. Something!" Keishi gripped Inuyasha tightly around the neck while taking a deep breath of Inuyasha's masculine musk.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the energetic pup tossing the large bag to the side. It had been almost a week since he last saw the family. The weariness that built up during his business trip suddenly lifted the moment he stepped into the home. He was just glad that he'd been able to wrap up the contract faster than what had been planned.

"Did you miss me?" Inuyasha questioned, nose to nose with Keishi.

Keishi nodded into Inuyasha's shoulder squealing like a child in a toy store.

"You go to~o long. Me and mama miss you!" Keishi explained. The boy wasn't letting go of Inuyasha anytime soon.

Entering the quiet home, Inuyasha set the boy down long enough to take his shoes off. It was late afternoon, yet there was no sign of Kagome anywhere. Staring up from his shoes, Inuyasha spotted Keishi already standing at the top of the stairs motioning for him to follow.

Inuyasha took the stairs by two catching the boy right before he could make his escape. Spinning the pup around wildly in the hallway, Inuyasha gave him a gentle toss before hugging the pup to his chest. The loud squeals echoing from the boy's chest only ignited the absolute content Inuyasha felt.

Stumbling into the room dizzily, both hanyou fell onto Keishi's carpet with belly aching laughs. Inuyasha didn't give up the playfulness leaking from his system as he pinned the pup between his legs tickling everywhere his hands could reach. So caught up with the harmless torture on the pup, Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome exit Keishi's bathroom.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice broke both hanyous' playful behavior, Inuyasha the first to recover.

Had the pup not been in the room, Inuyasha was sure he would've done the unmentionables with the striking beauty that stood before him. He tried to find his voice, but his vocal chords clamped tight, his eyes nearly popping out from their sockets at Kagome's appearance.

Without the slightest amount of self-consciousness, Kagome stood two feet away, wrapped in nothing but a short white towel. It had been a while since Inuyasha had last seen her covered in nothing but a flimsy sheet of cotton that he wanted to tear away from her slick body. Sure it hid the more delicate parts of her visage, but that wasn't what worried him. It was the scent that radiated off her pure body. It was scorching its way up his nostrils and down his throat where he swore he could taste her completely.

Inuyasha fixated his eyes on her body making sure to trail them slowly from top to bottom to inform her that she had his complete and undivided attention. He happened to notice how her damp hair stuck to her creamy skin around her back exposing the skin above her covered chest. His gaze didn't wander too far as water droplets from her hair slid down her body in slow motion before disappearing into the crevice of her chest and down her legs. He grudgingly tore his eyes from her steaming body and stood rigidly trying to regain some sort of composure.

"Excuse me a moment," Inuyasha's shaky voice gritted through his teeth as he hurried out the bedroom. Keishi blinked his eyes twice confusingly.

Running to the closest bathroom, Inuyasha shut the door, his back pressed against its solid form as he slid to the ground. Taking two deep steady breaths that seemed more difficult than it should have, he fisted his hands at his sides. The tent building at the center of his pants obviously was trying to make a statement, but he ignored its pestering poke. He would have damned Kagome for presenting herself so vulnerably but he damned himself for not controlling his own desire for her.

Within the last month and a half of their mutual confessions, their relationship had remained on the D.L. for the sake of Inuyasha's sanity and Kagome's privacy. Since then, Inuyasha had had lunch with her every single day and dinner later with the pup. Of course he and Kagome had the opportunity to go on a few casual dates with the help of Sango and Miroku, but the dates were never long enough for him.

On the other hand, their sleepovers remained permanent seeming as none of them could sleep without each other's presence since Inuyasha's trespassing. Mostly during the weeks, Inuyasha slept at Kagome's home as the family later spent the weekends relaxing at his place. It was a routine that Inuyasha enjoyed more than life itself. He already was accustomed to their habits and company that without them, his life was absolute chaos.

Since he left for the business trip to Osaka a week ago, Inuyasha was constantly irritated. The late night phone conversations with Kagome and Keishi were probably the reason he was able to remain calm each day that he was away from them. He had to admit, he didn't realize how much a person could long for another. It was damn suffocating.

The few pieces of clothing he had taken from the two Higurashi's probably saved him from wanting to gut himself or any for that matter. Although it didn't have the affect he wanted, it was enough to give his missing heart some peace. He never felt this way about Kikyo and nearly felt bad, but she no longer was an issue for him.

Still locked inside the bathroom, Inuyasha felt a pulse rumble throughout his body. He knew this feeling well especially since Kagome had jumped back into his life. The demon blood inside of him demanded he bed Kagome until her voice became coarse from yelling his name so many times. He didn't know when that had started happening, but each time they shared a kiss, an electrifying jolt passed through his joints that begged to tear apart her clothes until she laid beneath him in all her nakedness. It wasn't a terrible thought and Inuyasha was pretty sure he was ready for the next step in their relationship. The problem was, was she?

Unbuttoning a few buttons that suddenly seemed to choke him uncomfortably, the feeling to lay with Kagome became stronger and stronger, her scent swimming around in the air he breathed. There was only a door separating them, but he swallowed those primitive instincts that tried to override his correct state of being as he rested his head against the door. He truly cherished what he had with Kagome, but his blood would not stop acting for him and it scared him.

He didn't want to rush Kagome into something such as sex so early in their relationship, but he couldn't help that the majority of his thoughts revolved around a bed and her birthday suit. And those pouty lips of hers did nothing more than tease him to death. Although he'd had his thorough share of tasting her lovable lips, his imagination of them around his other anatomical parts was becoming more demanding. Her half naked body that stood still for him earlier, he was sure to die from a nosebleed anytime soon. He could only imagine how it would be to connect with her physically time and time again. He was quite positive the real thing would be more gratifying than the wet dreams he woke from, but for now, his dreams would suffice.

Trying to erase all thoughts of Kagome and sex, a soft knock to the door brought him back to reality.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

It was Kagome.

Standing straight and licking his dry lips, Inuyasha rigidly opened the door for her. She had the decency to put a robe on, which he was thankful for, but through that robe, he was sure she was absolutely and hundred percent naked. He didn't have the sense to do anything but remain silent.

Keeping his eyes everywhere but on her, he heard her lightly pout as she put both hands on her hips. Curiosity got the best of him as he dared a glance at her, but inwardly bobbed himself on the head. The fire in her eyes was turning him on when it shouldn't have and her spicy anger only slapped him in the face. He tried to smile to distract her from his predatory eyes, but she gave him a hard defiant look. Inuyasha knew he was a dead man.

"Fine, ignore me Inuyasha," Kagome sulked turning around to leave the stupefied look he gave her. She was slightly upset that he hadn't even said hello or given her a kiss since his sudden return. Instead, the very moment he laid eyes on her he gave her the impression that he was pleased to see her but within moments he fled quickly as if she was a contagious disease. She was beginning to wonder if he had met another woman during his business trip, but without warning, she was dragged into the bathroom as the door shut behind them.

Kagome craned her neck to voice her upset, but the large hanyou sandwiched her between his chest and the wall. She had just about enough of his silent treatment until the eagerness of his lips descended on her, pleading for her to respond. Kagome wasn't going to give into him, but the way he kissed her so delicately yet like a starved man, she couldn't help but fall right into his hold. She hated him as much as she loved him but filled the gap between their bodies otherwise.

Inuyasha took the chance to reacquaint their bodies using his knee to separate her legs, her robe loosening. His nose brushed against hers as their mouths attacked one another full force. His hands rummaged their way into her hair, tilting her to the very spot he knew was sensitive. In response, she moaned into his mouth, Inuyasha drinking in her sexual tone. Neither wanted to stop the loving magic created, but Inuyasha needed a breath and he was convinced Kagome needed one as well.

He reluctantly tore himself from her, licking his lips enthusiastically for show. Her flavor was refreshing and arousing enough to awaken the beast inside of him and tame him at the same time. Her kiss was exactly what the doctor ordered to energize his every nerve making his heart leap out of his chest to meet her heart in between their entangled bodies.

Pressing his forehead against hers, his eyes locked onto her beautiful flushed face. Just having her in his arms made his heart do crazy flip flops that he never experienced in his life. He gave her a lazy grin.

"Hey beautiful," he finally said slightly out of breath.

Kagome let out a quiet chuckle as her arms leisurely snaked their way around Inuyasha's neck, her previous upset mood no longer prevalent. "Welcome home handsome." She pecked his lips. "I thought you'd be gone for another week?"

Inuyasha gave her a wolfish smirk. "I could go for another week if you want."

Kagome immediately shook her head tugging his body close to her own. "I've missed you," she admitted quietly into his chest. If she gave him any indication that she wanted him gone, she needed to show him that_ that_ was the last thing she wished for.

He tipped her head back enough to see the evident blush stealing all color on her face. He loved how he could turn her into a shy fifteen year old girl who just experienced her first kiss. He couldn't help but kiss her cute nose.

"I've missed you more than you know," he drawled, twisting a few strands of her semi-dry hair and bringing it to his nose. "I even stole a pair of your panties before I left to keep sane." Inuyasha didn't miss the look she gave him next.

"You what?" Kagome was speechless, her mouth flapping open and close. Out of all the things he could have taken, he had taken her underpants. How was she not surprised.

_Men_, she thought to herself.

"Did you take anything else I should be aware of?" Now, she was just teasing him, trying to stifle the bouts of laugher that were going to explode from her chest.

Inuyasha let her have her moment. "I also took a shirt from the pup," he confessed. "You have no idea how hard it was sleeping with a pair of panties and miniature shirt that started losing scent." Inuyasha stopped speaking when he felt a warm gaze penetrate his body.

Without question, Kagome squeezed his torso closer to her body. It wasn't surprising to Kagome that Inuyasha had stolen a pair of her underwear, but the fact that he had snuck one of Keishi's shirts into his bag, that thought sent her to cloud nine. She couldn't help but latch her petal soft lips onto his unguarded ones, telling him how much she appreciated his very being.

Inuyasha's smile widened if that was even possible. He enjoyed the moisture they were creating, but her sneaky fingers found his biggest weakness and began to rub his ears in a place near ecstasy. Freeing himself from her bruised attack, he dug his nose into the nape of her neck, his tongue flicking out to run against her skin. Their current embrace made him forget the loneliness of being without her and Keishi that long dreadful week.

Running his burning hands down her sides, his nimble fingers tugged at the tie around her waist. Kagome didn't hesitate as he split her robe open wide revealing a thin and short silk nightgown much to his dissatisfaction.

"And here I thought you'd be naked," Inuyasha joked. He slowly pulled the robe around her again, kissing her forehead. He held her still a little longer to reassure himself that she was wholly and physically within his arms. His goofy smile never left his cheeks.

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha released Kagome from his bone crushing embrace. "We'd better see what the pup's doing. We've been here for a while now."

As if those were the words that reminded Kagome she had a son, she slipped from Inuyasha's body intertwining their fingers and leading them out of the fogging bathroom. They wandered towards Kagome's bedroom where she had left Keishi with the television running.

When they entered the room, they didn't expect to see the little hanyou sitting on the bed with the house phone against his ear.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru rolled his neck to relieve the stiffness created from the lack of sleep he'd been getting due to the pile of work that seemed to grow with each blink. Sipping his warm brewed cup of tea Rin had set down not too long ago, he suddenly remembered the favor he promised his wife. Had it been any other person, Sesshoumaru would've declined, but his dear mate had bat her beautiful large eyes at him while begging him to remember to give a call to a certain Doctor Higurashi about a dinner they were planning a week out. Of course he wouldn't deny his mate, especially when she whispered a promise she'd take care of later that night when they were alone in bed.

He honestly wasn't up to calling the very woman that his idiot brother had knocked up and left to fend for herself. He never did figure out why he had helped Kagome that one morning when she snuck out of his brother's room, the smell of sex and booze all over her. It baffled the great Sesshoumaru, but he assumed that the hatred he had for Inuyasha back then was the reason.

As much as Sesshoumaru still hated Inuyasha's guts, there were many times when he wanted to tell his brother that Kagome had given birth to Inuyasha's heir. Sesshoumaru remembered well the absolute excitement Inuyasha had when he told Sesshoumaru about being official with Kagome and how adorable her son was. He'd never seen Inuyasha that happy since before Kagome left the hanyou's life that Sesshoumaru almost spilled the information on Keishi to clear his guilty conscious, yet he held his tongue.

The demon lord finally had a taste of what it was like to have love to protect and shelter. It was a sentiment that warmed this very existence and he wanted Inuyasha to experience it as well.

Sesshoumaru knew for a fact that he hadn't been the greatest of a brother to Inuyasha since their parents passed away. When Inuyasha had met Kikyo after moving to Tokyo, Sesshoumaru had left it to that woman to occupy Inuyasha's mourning heart and thought for sure she was his destined mate, but things changed drastically when Kagome moved to Tokyo. Just when Sesshoumaru thought he'd seen Inuyasha's unguarded laughter with Kikyo, he was quite surprised to see the multitude of soft expressions Inuyasha exposed when he was with Kagome.

However, happiness was never in Inuyasha's favor. The day four years ago, Kagome Higurashi disappeared from the world posing as a student studying abroad in America. Sesshoumaru committed to mind the intricate plan he and Kagome's family had devised to keep Inuyasha and Kikyo out of the loop but now that Inuyasha was with her, it only haunted Sesshoumaru's dream should Inuyasha ever find out. He knew Inuyasha's wrath and if this information was not explained to Inuyasha in a calm matter, the Sesshoumaru could not guarantee a happy ending for anyone.

Setting the delicate tea cup down, Sesshoumaru reached for the phone, dialing the number Rin had so kindly written down on the pad of paper. It rang a few times and he was just about to hang up and try again until he heard the line pick up.

"Hello? This is Hee-gur-rah-shee house. Who you speak to?"

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked upward when the squeaky voice passed through his ears. He didn't need to be told, but he was sure he was speaking with the pup.

"Can I speak to your mother?" The demon finally asked tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk.

"Mama?" Keishi reiterated, turning off the colorful screen of the cartoon show to clearly hear the stranger. "She wit Mr. Something." He blatantly put rolling on his back. "Who are you?"

By now, the demon lord was slightly confused. Was there another man that Kagome Higurashi was seeing? Now that Sesshoumaru thought about it, his idiot brother was in Osaka doing business and wouldn't be home till next week. Perhaps she was playing Inuyasha for a fool and somehow that thought didn't sit well with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was finally picking up his life again and as much as Sesshoumaru appreciated and respected Kagome, he would not tolerate her cheating behavior with this… Mr. Something. He could only imagine the damage it would do to Inuyasha's already mending heart.

"Hello? Who are you?" Keishi asked again breaking Sesshoumaru's ugly consideration.

The demon cleared his throat. "I am Sesshoumaru Takahashi. May I speak with your mother?" he reminded, feeling the urge to hang up and call Inuyasha to warn him about his current girlfriend's meeting with another man.

Keishi clucked his tongue. "What the magic word Sashowmoo?"

As if the boy was mocking him on the other line, he heard the boy snicker in a similar fashion that Inuyasha always did. It only amused the great Sesshoumaru more. He assumed he had a better chance with speaking with the woman Higurashi if he hung up and called later seeming as his temper was not at the right notch, but the sound of voices could be heard in the background.

"Keishi, who are you talking to?" A woman's voice could be made out from Sesshoumaru's ears followed by the pattering of tiny feet.

"I talk to Sashowmoo mama! He funny!" The pup giggled holding the phone up to his mom. Before Kagome could handle the phone, Inuyasha already snatched it up.

Sesshoumaru waited for a few moments until he heard a gruff voice he didn't expect.

"Bastard, what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha bit, surprising Sesshoumaru without a doubt.

Sesshoumaru, about to speak, was interrupted by Kagome's angry voice as she scolded the older hanyou for his use of language in which Inuyasha immediately apologized and bent down at her will. For some unknown reason Sesshoumaru was very very pleased.

_So, he is Mr. Something? _The demon lord smirked enjoying the knowledge and admonished himself for even thinking that Kagome would be any bit unfaithful to Inuyasha. How could he forget how much in love that foolish girl was with his brother?

"Seems like things went well with in Osaka if you are home so early?" Sesshoumaru replied finally.

Inuyasha _'keh-ed'._ "It was a piece of cake. Those old farts couldn't resist the offer we were giving them." He hanyou prided. "So, what the fu— what do you want?" Inuyasha caught himself before Kagome could scold him a second time. "If you needed to talk you could have called me directly."

From Inuyasha's tone, Sesshoumaru could tell his brother was definitely aggravated. Well, it served him right seeing as the hanyou didn't even contact Sesshoumaru about the success in their business. It was just a coincidence that Sesshoumaru had caught Inuyasha at the Higurashi home this evening.

"My business is not with you but with Higurashi," the demon stated with all calm.

"Whatever business you have with Kagome is my business!" Inuyasha raised his voice nearly growling into the phone.

The elder brother noticed the edge of possessiveness in Inuyasha's voice. "I suppose." The great Sesshoumaru rolled back his chair to rest his elbows on the edge. "Next Friday, Rin is holding a thank you dinner for Doctor Higurashi at the mansion." Sesshoumaru could hear the bout of argument Inuyasha was gonna feed him, but he intercepted. "Of course your presence and the pup are welcomed. It'll only be us," he clarified.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Fine," he paused taking a breath, "You know I'm only agreeing because of Rin."

Sesshoumaru nodded in his seat. "Of course," he stated the obvious. "As long as you don't upset my mate, I have no reason to kill you."

"Is that right?" Inuyasha taunted, but Sesshoumaru ended the call before he was forced to listen to an earful of nonsense. That was the last thing he needed in his already stressful day.

Picking up his pen, he began the tedious work, signing papers and discarding some. He usually wasn't behind in all the paperwork provided to him. Sesshoumaru was pretty good at keeping his desk tidy and pile free, but since the birth of his pup, work was never on his mind. As if that thought was strong enough to communicate the desire to see his family, Rin walked through the door with a small bundle.

She was trying to quiet the wailing baby with her soothing voice, but to no avail. Ignoring the work at his desk, Sesshoumaru went to his mate and child. He offered his arms out to the baby who gladly swayed his chubby arms out to his papa. Lifting his fragile son into his arms, Sesshoumaru rested the baby into the crook of his arm supporting the child's back with his hand. He dipped his head down to kiss the boy's nose. It was a quick affectionate touch, but enough to quiet the child immediately.

"I knew our little Jun wanted his papa." Rin went to her husband's side, wrapping her slender arm around his waist and resting her head on his arm.

The parents silently observed their little bundle of joy as he displayed a brilliant smile, looking solely at Sesshoumaru.

"Eh? Did you see that Sesshy?" Rin tipped on her toes to kiss her drowsy son not realizing the trance her husband was in. A comforting glow radiated off the powerful demon along with his vulnerable expression. It wasn't often Rin got to see Sesshoumaru loose and unguarded.

"That's not fair," she pouted, breaking Sesshoumaru's concentration. "Jun never smiles like that when he's with me." Rin chewed her lower lip like a whiny three year old. Her son was already picking favorites. "Then again," she kissed Sesshoumaru on the chin, "Me and our son do know our Sesshy best."

The demon lord sighed contently with the presence of those that made him feel alive in his otherwise empty world. His gaze never left the tiny sleeping hanyou pup in his arms. It was a wonder how he and Rin had produced such an innocent and endearing child. The feeling was indescribable and impenetrable that somewhere in Sesshoumaru's heart, he wondered if he should have ever denied Inuyasha such a blissful sensation of being a father.

.

.

.

Friday night came sooner than everyone would have liked.

Straightening the bowtie around Keishi's neck, Inuyasha let go to inspect his handiwork. He had to admit, he'd done a fine job dressing the pup in the small tuxedo Kagome had bought not too long ago. Letting the boy run off to play with the set of miniature cars he had bought during a trip to the toy store earlier that week, Inuyasha set off to find his Kagome.

It didn't take him very long when he spotted her in the bathroom clipping on a pair of diamond earrings he'd gotten her yesterday. He definitely could've cared less about the earrings especially when he was wildly distracted by her black knee length dress. A devilish grin pasted his face as he cunningly draped his arms around her torso, kissing his way up her neck. He felt her shiver and didn't miss the pitch in her breathing which only excited his raging hormones.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned lightly. "I'd like to look presentable when I greet your brother and Rin." She tried to shake herself out of his hold, but her actions motivated the hanyou more as he sucked on her earlobe, his tongue rolling around the very earring she had just inserted.

Kagome hated how he made her weak in the knees, her bones turning to instant mush in his embrace. Just when she thought he would continue with his melting kisses, he stopped, spinning her around. She was greeted with his handsome face, a blush stealing her cheeks. She could have sworn that Inuyasha's attractiveness had definitely increased within the last hour. She didn't know if it was the way his tuxedo fitted him perfectly or if it was the way he smiled so gently for her. Either way, she was a sucker for him.

"So, you like it?" Inuyasha questioned, Kagome not having the slightest clue as to what he was referring too.

"Do I like what?" She wrapped a thick strand of his hair between her fingers drawing him closer. Inuyasha had to hold his breath in order to not fall for her seductive trap. She didn't know how much her body and scent was affecting him.

"Look down," he said nonchalantly waiting for the reaction he had anticipated all night.

She gave him a stern look before following his orders. "Inuyasha, its—" Kagome was lost for words, her fingers gently gripping the beautiful cut jade stone hanging around her neck. She didn't even realize he had put it on her.

Inuyasha watched as her mouth moved like a fish drinking water. "It was my mother's," he said with an air of sadness. He saw the look Kagome was giving him and before she could argue that she shouldn't keep the darn necklace Inuyasha silenced her.

"I want you to have it," he stated firmly giving her no choice in his decision. "Mother would've been ecstatic to see you wear it."

His fingers automatically went to her face, wiping away the few droplets of her tears he didn't predict. This woman, he never knew how fragile she could be with a few words and a piece of old jewelry. Kissing her forehead, he held her close for a few moments until she let go to face him.

"Thank you," she kissed his lips once. "I'll always keep it safe."

Inuyasha smirked. "You think I didn't know that?"

Kagome laughed into his shoulder. He always knew what to say to lighten up the mood. It was no wonder Kagome had fallen in love with him such a long time ago. They maintained their embrace, enjoying the quiet and comfortable mood, but of course it never lasted long.

"Mama! Mr. Something! We late!" Keishi shouted from the door already slipping on his no lace dress shoes.

Inuyasha checked the time on his watch. It was only six, they had a complete hour to get to Sesshoumaru's place and if it wasn't Rin who had planned this dinner, he would've liked to show up late.

Straightening out his lovely date, Inuyasha shooed her out the door. "Woman, your son will have our arses if we don't hurry along," he cautioned.

She only laughed at his statement as they made their way out the door.

It took a good forty-five minutes before they arrived at the great Sesshoumaru's mansion. It didn't surprise Inuyasha that Keishi had fallen asleep once the car started. That boy, it was a habit of his that Inuyasha didn't mind at all.

Killing the engine, Inuyasha quickly exited to open the door for Kagome. She thanked him, tugging her thin cardigan tighter to escape the chilly wind. Inuyasha shrugged the coat of his tux, dropping it over her shoulders. He wasn't going to let his woman freeze now was he?

Her surprised expression created the throaty thrill in the back of his neck as he went to wake the pup. He tried rubbing Keishi's ears to at least stir the sleeping boy, but it only added to relaxing him as he crawled up Inuyasha's arms snoozing away. Giving up, Inuyasha hefted the boy onto his shoulder, slipping the car keys into his pocket.

With one arm secured around the pup, Inuyasha offered his unoccupied hand to Kagome. She took it gracefully, her slim fingers finding their rightful space between each of his own. Inuyasha couldn't help but lift her hand to his lips, lingering there for a while before attempting to fit their hands into his pants pocket. It didn't work out as well as he thought seeming their combined hands were too large, but he kept her hand warm anyways.

Steadfastly trekking to the large castle, the front doors opened before they even made it up the stairs.

"This way please." The stout man ushered them across the wide opening of the room through a set of opaque french doors finally stopping. "The Master and Missus await you." They thanked the butler before entering the space beyond them.

Inuyasha unconsciously jerked Kagome and Keishi closer to his body. Although he could trust Rin, Inuyasha didn't rightfully trust his brother. He was the first to spot the couple sitting beside each other, their child sprawled on their laps as they rubbed the young pup's belly. Inuyasha noticed the casual and relaxed features displayed on his elder brothers usual stoic face. It was a sight Inuyasha never imagined in a lifetime. Suddenly, the danger he felt when they entered Sesshoumaru's home came to a standstill.

"Welcome," Sesshoumaru muttered, handing his son to Rin. The astonished woman quickly looked up to her guest giving them a cheerful smile.

"Yes, welcome!" Rin practically shouted gleefully, balancing her son in her petite arms. "Sorry we didn't come greet you. Our little Jun was just waking up."

"It's not a problem at all," Kagome commented, trailing over to Rin and the baby.

Inuyasha kept a careful eye on Sesshoumaru as Kagome chatted away with Rin on the couch. The entire time, Inuyasha was sure his brother was intently burning holes into his head, but Sesshoumaru's gaze was completely focused on the small child in Inuyasha's arms. He ignored Sesshoumaru's mental gaze, slightly tightening his grip on Keishi. The strange desire to gouge Sesshoumaru's eyes due to the excess amount of staring was weighing heavily on Inuyasha.

As if the demon lord could feel Inuyasha's animosity, he changed his fixation onto the two chattering women.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru interrupted their conversation. "Escort Inuyasha to a room where the pup may rest for the time being." There was a strong demanding tone behind his solid eyes as he turned his attention to Kagome. "Higurashi, I'd like a word with you."

Rin saw the unyielding look her mate gave them and quickly pushed the struggling hanyou out of the room. Of course Inuyasha didn't leave without a fight.

"You don't need to say nothing to her bastard!" The hanyou was already jumping to unknown conclusions, his eyes flashing red for an instant. No one noticed the change, Kagome clinging onto Inuyasha's arm to deter an oncoming violence.

"It's okay Inuyasha," she showered him with a reassuring smile hoping he would fall for it. "I'm sure it won't be long."

Inuyasha wasn't going to agree with her, but the bright smile she offered him calmed the temper rising in his blood.

"Fine," he choked through his clenched teeth, "But if he so much as makes you uncomfortable just call me and I'll kick his ass."

"There will be no ass kicking tonight young man," Rin informed glad that things hadn't ended in a brawl. Scooting Inuyasha out, Rin kindly pulled the doors shut much to Inuyasha's discomfort.

They had made it towards the end of the hall that seemed too far away from the current room they had just occupied. Entering a dark empty room, Rin restrained from turning the lights on full blast knowing well how sensitive hanyou were.

Inuyasha wasted no time, pulling the bed sheets back to tuck Keishi in snuggly. He laid beside the pup for a few minutes until he was certain Keishi would not wake. Inuyasha needed to be where Kagome was, but Rin held him back.

"Don't worry so much Inuyasha," Rin offered. "Sesshy won't hurt her."

As much as Rin believed her mate wouldn't harm a defenseless human woman, Inuyasha couldn't say the same for Kagome. He wanted to beat himself up for leaving Kagome alone with his brother. What was he thinking?

Inuyasha was out in the hall before Rin could stop him. He was only going to make sure she was alright. There was this ugly feeling in his gut when he thought of Kagome alone in a room with another man even if that man was his happily mated brother. It tortured his soul more than he thought it could.

Briskly finding the room, he planned to barge through the doors, but a snippet of their conversation floated to his ears.

"_So, Inuyasha doesn't know yet?" Sesshoumaru said in a hushed voice. _

_Kagome spoke quietly "No, not yet."_

"_I see."_

There was a pause, the chance that Inuyasha was going to take to enter and save Kagome as he gripped the door handle, but Sesshoumaru's bass voice stopped him.

"_Higurashi, it won't be long until Inuyasha finds out that your son is his."_

A loud ringing buzzed through Inuyasha's ears. Did he just hear wrong? Inuyasha's hand shook, all his energy draining in seconds as he forced himself to listen.

"_I know," she said disheartened. "I'll tell him soon. I'll—"_

Somewhere in Inuyasha's brain, a single nerve had compelled him to turn the knob, his shaken body moving on its own accord. He startled Kagome who instantly turned to see his face completely torn like his parents had come back to life only to be killed again in a gruesome joke to remind him that love was just a lie.

"Inuyasha what—" 

"Tell me," Inuyasha stalked up to Kagome, looking at her with dazed eyes. "Is it true? Keishi he… he's my son?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

When she didn't say a word and tilted her head until her bangs covered her face Inuyasha knew the answer to his question. Everything he had heard, it was the truth. How could he not see it? The hair, the eyes, the fangs, everything about the small child, it was because Keishi had inherited everything from Inuyasha. How could he be so stupid to not even recognize his own flesh and blood?

"Inuyasha," Kagome grasped his hands. "Let me explain –"

The distressed hanyou slapped her hands away like a proverbial bacteria. He wanted to remain calm, but nothing was making sense to him. He didn't remember a time when he ever slept with her more or less touched her where a child came out of. When he looked at Kagome, all he could see were lies covered by deeper lies and distrust. He didn't know this woman. She wasn't the Kagome he knew.

When she latched herself onto him, he shoved her away, Sesshoumaru catching her before she injured herself. Inuyasha stared at the two, the pit of his stomach dissolving into a putrid acid.

"This entire time, you knew," Inuyasha said in disbelief, not sure if he was speaking to Kagome, Sesshoumaru, or the both of them. A sad chuckle resounded deep from within his chest. He gave them a hard stare, Kagome's tears hitting his nose, but he ignored it. Her tears meant nothing to him now.

"You're just like your cousin you know," he barked blindly through his anger. Those words, he didn't intend to say them, but betrayal and hurt cut him severely, penetrating through the old wounds that use to fester and spread. "This relationship… won't work Kagome." He fisted his hands until his claws dug deeply into his skin to ensure he wouldn't attack anyone.

Here he thought he was doing everything well to deserve a beautiful woman like Kagome, but in the end she was a deceitful liar. He wasn't going to fall for her sobs and her weak body that tried to communicate to him. In his eyes, she was just another eye sore.

**A/N: **Game Over. Sorry it's not as long as most of my chapter are, but it was either get this chapter out before I go camping or have all my readers wait another week. I think I did you guys some good. =) Anyways, I would like to thank you all for your kind words and support. I seriously L-O-V-E all of you! Thank you for reviewing and favoriting. I know everyone has lots of questions, but they will all be answered, I promise. And yes, Kikyo will be reappearing in the near future. All right, all my love!

**My Thanks: **

_[FF. net] __Godschildtweety__kaitlynpope77__xweedlover__+++++Update Now Please xD+++++__kaitlynpope77__palagi-at-magpakailanman__Kitsune-hime-017__impulse960__KhysserKat__Dark Lady 69__Ngbeken Lovette__Lynzi18__MsikGirl__kittykritik__James'Lover13__kimiko888__+++++riya+++++__fmafan014__coconut-forever__And Your Little Dog Too__Charli2006__xXKimiko SakakiXx__TruGemini__AnimeRomanceFreak1990__xRaianx__Ken-Son4Hitokiri__Jennaha11__+++++JaeJae12592+++++__kagome past and present__purduepup__PunkLover__Harai__StarlitBaby__stargazer098567__KagomendInuyasha__momiji12__kagome2 a.k.a me__+++++InuKag+++++nana+++++__Lady Krystalyn__The Dreaming Soul__InuyashaFreak777__Manni19__BGuate224__KikyoWillDieByMyHands__Rowdyruff girl98_

_[MM. org]____smileymiko+++++__kyonkichi-luver__kagome 434__soliea0death__watersongs__Mandz__Inu-chan13__PorcelainBlue__SelinaA__LadyWolf__+++++lovey+++++__InuGoddess715_


	10. Making Decisions

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **AU. Characters are OOC for the most part. Back! And let me tell you, crazy things have happened! **Unedited**, so please bear with me.

**Chapter 10 — Making Decisions**

He drove for a while, but a while didn't even begin to describe how long he'd actually been driving. The automatic clock in his car glowed in the night sky soon to light up with the waking sun. It was five in the morning, but he wasn't tired at all. Somehow, he wished it was sleep that kept him driving towards no destination, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew exactly where he was headed. Making those instinctive turns, one past the tree to the left, down a long winding road, he made a right turn, his car slowing down in front of the house that had become his home but now a place where he could not return.

Inuyasha parked the car across the street, but didn't leave from its confines. Instead, he opted to roll down the windows, staring out at the white house with a blank expression. A light was still on and he figured it would. It was Kagome's room, the place where he frequented her bed during their routinely sleepovers, but those good moments only lasted for a short while.

_Kagome. _

Her name was like a thorn stuck deep inside his chest threatening to reach his heart and give him a wound that would never recover. Perhaps it already did. It was because of her that his emotions were cluttered in such a mess he didn't know how to organize them in a way he could understand. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what exactly occurred earlier that night. It was mind numbing. That was why he'd been driving so long. To clear his mind, to calm himself before he personally walked up to her to ask the one question that had been killing him since he left Sesshoumaru's home ten hours ago.

_Why? _

Did she think he would force her to abort the child or give the boy up for adoption? Inuyasha wasn't a shallow person. If he knew, he would have taken good care of her and Keishi. He would've done everything in his might to make sure that nothing would every happen to her or their child. Inuyasha would've loved them; he would have given them a home and protected them. He would've done anything for them, wouldn't he?

Slamming his hands on the steering wheel, Inuyasha cradled his head in his shaking hands. Confusion and pain mixed together as they attacked his mind. How did things end up like they had? Him and Kagome, when did they ever hold each other so intimately? Inuyasha didn't remember a time ever and it ticked him off because it was a memory that should have been precious. Here he thought he was still a prudish young virgin when he obviously rendezvoused with Kagome some time in their younger years. The biggest question was when?

And then there was Sesshoumaru. His bastard brother had known the entire time. That thought did nothing but boil the rage that he temporarily cooled. Out of all people, why did it have to be the one person Inuyasha scorned the most? It wasn't like Sesshoumaru to keep such big secrets, so why?

It hurt Inuyasha that Kagome trusted something so big to someone who had no right or business to interfere. Maybe that was why his tongue slipped as he uttered words to Kagome that he'd never be able to take back. The things he said to her, he never meant it a word of it. The rage inside him caused him to say hurtful things to the one woman he loved more than himself. The look she gave him after he so thoughtlessly pushed her away, he'd remember that forever.

"_You're just like your cousin you know," he barked blindly through his anger. Those words, he didn't intend to say them, but betrayal and hurt cut him severely, penetrating through the old wounds that use to fester and spread. "This relationship… won't work Kagome."_

Inuyasha knew Kagome wasn't anything like her cousin. In fact, she was everything her cousin wasn't. Back then, Inuyasha was just another foolish boy who thought he'd marry the first girl he dated. Yes, he loved Kikyo once, but the love he held for Kagome was on a scale of its own wasn't it?

He remembered the time when Kikyo had brought Kagome to his favorite noodle restaurant as a surprise. Honestly, he had been so surprised he was lost for words. Even as he continued to date Kikyo, his random meetings with Kagome always tugged at his heart strings so firmly. He denied it so many times that perhaps he'd fallen for Kagome. And he did. He knew it then, didn't he? That his feelings for Kagome were always more than friends?

If he would've been smarter and less of a coward, he would've saved Kikyo, Kagome and himself years of heartache.

And Keishi, the boy was his son. As much as Inuyasha was upset at the whole situation, just the thought that he'd fathered the pup was enough to put his insane thoughts to ease. Although it was a mystery to him why Keishi didn't carry his scent, Inuyasha figured it was just as complicated as the whole situation.

Rolling the windows back up, Inuyasha started up his car. He needed time to recollect every one of his feelings and put them in order. He wasn't stupid enough to rush aimlessly to Kagome although it sounded fairly reasonable. That would only cause for another round of misunderstandings and hurt. Even though time away from the Higurashi's sounded good to his ears, he was reluctant to leave. He was certain that if he remained there any longer he would've went to them, held them, told them how sorry he was and how much he loved them, but he knew his actions would betray his thoughts.

.

.

.

Kagome worked steadfastly, flipping through patient records, signing prescriptions, doing everything to keep her mind occupied. Kagome didn't know how long she could pretend to act like the professional doctor she was supposed to be.

After Inuyasha so edgily left them at Sesshoumaru's, she and her son went home. No dinner was eaten, not even a word was spoken afterwards, only tears and regret. Of course she tried to keep her tears muffled when they arrived to their suddenly large home, but Keishi's heightened senses picked up on her tears. He didn't say a word as if he understood what was happening. He only gave her a hug and cried along with her. And that's how they spent their weekend, crying themselves to sleep.

Even though Kagome insisted on staying home from work, her mother urged her to go, even if it was for half a day. So here she was, Monday morning, working to keep her head high and not forget her place in the realm of single mothers.

Clicking through the schedule on the computer, she had twenty minutes to prepare before her next patient. Today proved to be a very busy day, keeping her focused on appropriate things and she appreciated that. Still, she had five more appointments before heading home. Kagome was on a time crunch.

Reaching for her hand phone to check up on her boy, Kaede entered her work space.

"Ah, Kagome child. Are ye busy right now?" The elderly woman asked urgently.

Kagome set her phone down. "No, is there something you need?" Kagome tried to keep her tone of irritation down. It wasn't because Kaede was pestering her that made her edgy; it was because of the complication in her life.

"Actually, I have a guest I'd like ye to meet," Kaede signaled for the stranger to enter the room.

The moment the person walked through the door Kagome wished she would have taken that shower last night or at least put on some makeup. How could Kaede embarrass her like this? She was sure she had large bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept for nearly three days, and the oncoming week was weighing heavy on her.

Kagome sighed inwardly. She'd have to work twice as hard to make a lasting first impression.

Standing on her feet, Kagome put on her brightest smile as she stuck her hand out to shake the renowned Doctor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Jinenji," Kagome spoke with a spark of life she thought she'd lost over the weekend.

The older doctor gave her a firm shake. "The pleasure is mine Doctor Higurashi."

Kagome didn't believe she was speaking with the famous Jinenji. She attended one of his lectures on Demon and Hanyou Stability and Medicine. Since then, Kagome had been intrigued with the protein that triggered demon blood to absorb the given medicine or flank it.

Doctor Jinenji was always a shy person in character but once he started talking, it was hard to stop him from talking. All in all, Jinenji was a modest brilliant man whom Kagome respected and looked up to in her field in medicine. She never thought in her life that she'd get a chance to speak with him so formally.

Kagome shook herself from her reverie. "What brings you here to Tokyo?"

The middle-aged doctor pulled a folder from under his arm addressed to her. Kagome took it graciously, opening the sealed package, pulling out a reasonably thick set of papers. She looked up to ask what she was holding, but Kaede jumped her to the punch.

"Ye see Kagome child, Jinenji-san is recruiting a group of doctors to assist in his research."

Kagome nodded, not quite understanding what was being said. She glanced back at the paper in her hands, realizing she was holding a contract.

Her mouth reflexively hung open. "Are… are you saying—" Kagome seemed to be at a loss for words.

"It would be an honor if you'd participate in my research," Dr. Jinenji spoke. "Kaede-san speaks highly of you and recommended you to myself."

Kagome gave Kaede a look of disbelief. To be honest, Kagome was ecstatic. She was beyond ecstatic, she was on the nerve to kiss Kaede, but stopped herself. This was a once in a lifetime chance and Kagome would not waste the good will that dropped right into her lap.

"Oh, there's also a perk," Kaede suddenly remembered, "All of Jinenji's research will occur in America."

Kagome's sudden cheerful façade crashed. "America?" It came out more like a strangled choke. The "perk" didn't sound all too exciting to Kagome.

"I seem to have forgotten to mention that, but yes," the half-horse half-human youkai explained, "My head lab is stationed in New York and I have some very fragile materials that wouldn't survive a plane ride to Japan."

As much as Kagome seemed like the cat had eaten the canary, agreeing to working the famous doctor meant leaving behind Japan and her family didn't it? America was a place she'd always wanted to go, but now, was it the right choice? If she were asked to join him in the past, she would have jumped at it without a doubt, but she had a son and then… there was Inuyasha.

Kaede must have seen the conflicting grimace on Kagome's face when the elder woman gave her a warm squeeze.

"Of course this is a big decision for ye to make, but this is a big opportunity. I know how much ye always wanted to study in America."

Kagome nodded slightly, trying to muster up a half smile. The truth was that she always always wanted to study in America, but living in a foreign country for unknowing years, she wasn't too confident of herself.

"Kaede is right," Jinenji added. "There's no need to worry yourself sick over this matter, but perhaps if you are feeling disheartened, you are welcomed to join this Friday's seminar on my current research."

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew what seminar he was talking about. For the past few months, she tried to get the few tickets to attend it, but of course failed to do so. Even so, the seminar was held in New York. As much as she wanted to attend for even that short day, she was sure plane tickets were already bought out. And she still had Keishi. She never spent a day without him and she didn't know how comfortable she would be if she left him with her mother for so long.

Kagome sighed inwardly. Everything that she wanted, she got, but the timing for it was all wrong.

"If ye worry about accommodations, I've already taken care of everything Kagome. All ye need to do is say yes." Kaede encouraged, handing Kagome a half sized envelope.

Kagome took the envelope, though with contradicting feelings. Once again, Kaede had outdone herself leaving Kagome with basically no choice but to go to the seminar. She tried to keep her smile on, but it was slipping just as fast as the papers in her hands were beginning to.

She bid them good bye shortly after, falling straight into her chair. Her head fell to her desk as she pushed all documents out of her way. She wished she had a switch that would turn her brain off to completely dysfunction. All the thinking she was doing was enough to cause a new type of disease.

_America huh?_ She thought dejectedly. She wanted to go. More than anything, she wanted to be a part of Doctor Jinenji's research. It wasn't everyday someone as brilliant as Einstein asked her to work with them. It was much more than an honor and Kagome was more than willing to go forward with the invitation.

Sliding back in the chair, she casually ripped the envelope Kaede just handed to her not that long ago. The contents didn't surprise Kagome as two plane tickets fell into her lap. Of course, one was for her and the other… her son. As she continued to flip through the flight times and the booked hotel, Kagome's eye fell upon the agenda for her son while she'd be at the seminar. That brought a genuine smile to her face for the second time that day. Kagome swore she was going to hug the elder woman so hard when she saw her next. Everything Kaede had done for her was like a blessing. There was no way Kagome could ever be seriously angry at her for doing such kind deeds like this.

With a sigh, Kagome slipped everything into a giant folder before stuffing it into her workbag. Perhaps she'd go to America, at least this Friday that was. Attending the seminar didn't mean she was agreeing to work with Jinenji in America. She was only going to broaden her horizons or so she'd like to tell herself. Whether or not she decided to make her stay in America permanent had nothing to do with Inuyasha, right? Or was she wrong.

_Inuyasha. _

She slumped forward again, a sudden wash of tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. She wanted to speak to him, hear his voice, hold him, tell him everything, but he didn't seem to want the same things. The entire weekend, she spent about every other minute calling him. Not once did he pick up nor decide to call her back for that fact. She understood his rampant anger and he had every right, but for him to keep himself isolated from her and Keishi was tearing her to pieces each day. All this talk about America and not once did she consider what he may think about her going to another country. Then again, he didn't seem to want to see her anyways. Although it was hard enough on her, she knew Keishi had taken it much harder.

Yesterday morning she remembered Keishi woke up without his usual dashing smile. He didn't cry but in his eyes or say anything but Kagome could see the absolute longing to be with Inuyasha. She wanted to be the one to take away whatever dull ache he was holding in. She should've been punished for her actions or her lack of action. Keishi didn't deserve to be in the position that he was because of her and Inuyasha. If Inuyasha didn't want to see her, it was fine, but Inuyasha shouldn't have denied Keishi.

Fighting off the exhaustion building tremendously in her head, she sat staring at the computer screen for an amount of time she couldn't remember until a soft voice tugged at her.

"Doctor Higurashi!" Hana shouted the fourth time, tapping the mind lapsed doctor on the shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

Kagome shook herself from her zombie trance. "Sorry," Kagome apologized, pinching the pain on her forehead. "I'm fine."

Kagome's words did little to persuade the nurse, but Hana nodded anyways. "Well, your mother just called. She said Keishi's been vomiting nonstop since you left."

Kagome's movements stilled, her chair squeaking slightly but she got on her feet. "Hana, I'll be taking an early leave."

The nurse didn't cross the doctor's orders, but interjected. "Kaede says you'll be gone the rest of the week."

That got Kagome's attention as she chewed the inside of her cheek. "If that's what she says." Kagome replied unsure if she should have been glad or not. Tossing her hand phone in her back pocket, Kagome pulled her bag onto her shoulders.

The flight to New York was Tuesday afternoon, nearly leaving in twenty seven hours and she had to decide whether she really was going to go or not. Well, Kagome supposed she needed to take a break from all the drama following her. Maybe, America would clear her mind and give her better insight on her position.

Looking at the confused nurse on more time, Kagome finally chuckled. "I'll see you next week."

.

.

.

Tuesday afternoon.

Inuyasha locked his office door walking past his secretary. She busily typed away at the computer screen giving him a quick wave of good bye before continuing what she was doing. He was glad the middle aged woman didn't like to start lengthy conversations with him. Maybe that was why he had hired her in the first place, because she did her job well without annoying him like the other fifty women he'd fired.

Making his way to the elevator, he didn't even push the button when the metal doors opened to a couple he didn't want to encounter.

"Hey guys," he greeted dully.

The woman clad in a pair of jeans and pink shirt slapped him hard across the face as she pushed her way out of the moving door. "You egotistic jerk!"

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed, holding his wife back. "You promised you wouldn't hit him!"

The exasperated woman shoved her husband out. "Be quiet Miroku!" She was on the verge of hitting him too. "Inuyasha needs to know." That shut him up and everyone else that was in hearing range.

Turning her attention back to the hanyou who rubbed his reddening cheek, Sango pulled out a small velvet box and tossed it to Inuyasha who caught it instinctively. He stared at the small object recognizing immediately what it was.

"Why… why do you have this?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. He was hoping he wasn't seeing things but surely when he cracked open the lid, it was there, the beautiful jade necklace he had put on Kagome's neck the very night he abandoned her so coldly. Her scent was still on it and he had to hold in his breath to not completely inhale the fragile piece of jewelry.

"It doesn't matter," she stated as Inuyasha lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"The hell it does!" he snarled wanting to shake the woman for information, but Miroku stepped in between them.

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku held Inuyasha in place seeing flashes of red pass before his best friend's eyes.

Inuyasha took a step back, squeezing his lids shut to contain his bottled frustrations. He didn't look at them as he strode past them towards the staircase. So what if his office was on the twenty first floor? It didn't matter as long as he got the hell out of the place before some ended up seriously injured.

It didn't take him long to yank open the door and descend down the long spiral of stairs. They were following him and it only caused him to increase his pace.

"Inuyasha! Wait." Miroku leaned over the edge of stairs to get Inuyasha's attention, but of course the hanyou ignored him completely.

"Fine! Be that way Inuyasha!" This time Sango was the one shouting down the echoing staircase. "Keep ignoring Kagome! And when she leaves for good she won't be coming back!" Sango bit her cheeks to quell the tears falling from her face.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, but didn't look up.

"She said she's going to America," Sango spoke quietly, but nonetheless, Inuyasha heard her. "She's already at the airport… so Inuyasha," Sango was crying, she said she wouldn't, but she was, "Bring them back home Inuyasha."

The couple observed the hanyou from above watching his every movement. He cringed in his spot, but within a blink he was flying down the stairs faster than a bullet could hit a person.

When they were sure Inuyasha was gone, Sango fell on her butt, wiping away the tears as she burst into laughter. Miroku joined her as he pulled her close to him.

"I told he'd go after her" Sango reminded, holding out her hand as if waiting for something.

Miroku sighed pulling out his wallet only to give her the fifty she betted on. "My dear sweet Sango, let us pray he does not find out that we were lying."

"Lying!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing as she pocketed her well earned money. "Those two idiots need an encouraging push and it's not like we were completely lying," she offered. "She is going to America… but she'll be back Sunday."

And that was exactly why Miroku was concerned.

**A/N: **Short short chapter, I know, but I couldn't let you guys wait another moment. I can already hear the complaints and whiny voices asking to update faster, but please understand that unfortunate things have happened within the past three weeks in my life. I'm doing my best, but I really do want to finish writing this story before summer gets out, so thank you for always being patient. Lots of things have happened recently and all my time has been sucked away. If I could sit for hours just typing away I would, no lie. So thank you again, I'll be gone this weekend, and I hope I'm not exhausted by the time Monday hits so I can start on with the next chapter. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Peace and love. 

**My Thanks: **

_**[FF. net] **__Jennaha11__pixiepuff101__Ngbeken Lovette__kagome past and present__James'Lover13__inu-yusukekaiba102__KhysserKat__xXKimiko SakakiXx__ +++++xRaianx+++++ nana+++++ __BGuate224__ +++++ InunKags+++++ riya+++++ __avatarneytiri__palagi-at-magpakailanman__Godschildtweety__stupidinlove__coconut-forever__PunkLover__ +++++l__ovelyflip08__YaoiYuriLover__ +++++ KK4eva+++++ __The Dreaming Soul__AnimeRomanceFreak1990__TruGemini__Bakachild__magicmoon69__+++++InuKag+++++ __Charli2006__Inu'sgirl4ever__MrzbOOkieButler__KikyoWillDieByMyHands__Pika Pika 21__xheyxhaleyx__ +++++ TJam+++++ __Nat D__jenfreaks123__CloverBabe__kagome2 a.k.a me__UltravioletLove__magaly05__ +++++(Blank: No Namer)+++++ __momiji12__Shiiodai__jambacute__ILoveInuyasha4Eva__ILoveInuyasha4Eva__+++++InuKag+++++__birdy22__woodwind17__kagome313_

_**[MM. org]**__SelinaA__kjpanny__creampuff819__Inu-chan13__+++++ animegirl1+++++ Kristin M+++++ __kyonkichi-luver__LadyWolf__animecraz92__Inu_Yokai__unistar__soliea0death__+++++secret35+++++__please_write_a_new_chapter_soon!_


	11. Tying Loose Ends

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **AU. Characters are OOC for the most part. Helllllooooo readers! I've been slacking, I'm not going to lie so please enjoy this chapter! **This is a lemon chapter.** You have been warned. **Rated for language and mature themes. **

**Chapter 11 — Tying Loose Ends**

Kagome peeled the cooling pad away from Keishi's forehead, smoothing his hair to the side. Rolling the used gel material into a wad, she pocketed it reminding herself to throw it out later. Keishi slept soundly in her arms, his head resting firmly on her bosom with a low purr. She continued massaging his ears in gentle motions to prevent him from vomiting the fourth time during the plane ride. Luckily they were seated near the lavatories in the first class section.

It was Keishi's first time on a plane and Kagome wasn't sure how he'd handle it, considering how long the ride was. The first thirty minutes had been fine, but shortly after, the pressure of the air and the mass stench of people had Keishi hurling. Granted his illness hadn't subsided from the previous night, Kagome brought him along anyways. His excitement the night before was the reason why she agreed in the first place. There was no chance she'd shatter the happiness in his eyes that she hadn't seen for the past few days.

Maneuvering her body to not wake her baby, Kagome reached for her purse lying underneath the seat. For the tenth time since she got on the plane, she searched her bag pulling out odds and ends, but she couldn't find the very necklace Inuyasha had given her. It wasn't possible that she lost it somewhere, but she was _sure_ she'd put it in her bag before she left Sango's home. With a scowl, Kagome zipped the flimsy material with all its contents before tossing it back under the seat.

She sighed, one hand feeling around her neck where the missing weight used to be. It was a wonder how such a small thing could make such a big difference in her disposition. The necklace meant more to her than any piece of jewelry she'd ever worn because it once belonged to Inuyasha's deceased mother. Kagome was sure he'd been hesitant to give it to her or any other woman in fact because the golden jade chain remained a memento for him. Still, it didn't relieve her that it was missing in the first place. As soon as she got off the plane, Kagome would make sure to give Sango a call. Inuyasha's necklace was her treasure and although Inuyasha and her weren't at good terms for the moment, she still cherished it with her life.

Throwing her head back on the seat, Kagome stared out the window only to see the clouds below her. She was beginning to feel a bit feverish, an impending headache just waiting to get her when she least expected it. Somehow the thought of being over five thousand miles away from home had her heart pounding. It was the farthest she'd ever been from Japan but she told herself it would be worth the experience.

The pilot's voice suddenly boomed on the intercom. "Passengers, please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing shortly in New York."

Kagome scrunched her nose as the seat belt sign above her lighted up as a reminder. Slightly, she poked her son only adding to his rebellious behavior as he burrowed deeper into her. She knew he was exhausted and cranky, but she needed to put him back in his seat.

"Keishi honey, it's time to sit down. We're getting off soon." She knew he was awake, but he continued to ignore her hoping she'd allow him to stay where he was. Without warning, Kagome lifted him into his seat, his whimpers following shortly.

"Mama," Keishi cried realizing she'd just buckled him tightly in his seat. He bawled, pulling at her arm. He didn't want to sit by himself. He didn't feel safe when he wasn't in her arms. "Hold me mama," he begged struggling to get out of his chair with no luck. Kagome only shook her head which escalated his wails.

"It'll only be for a couple moments baby," she tried to coo once again caressing his ears to stop his erratic behavior.

In a matter of time, he stopped crying, but the warmth of his body increased tremendously as it permeated through his skin to Kagome. Putting her palm of her hand on his forehead, Kagome bit the inside of her cheek firmly. Keishi was burning like an overgrown fire and his sudden stillness worried her.

"Keishi, you okay big boy?" Kagome gently pushed his head back to lean against her. He nodded slowly in response, gripping around her arm as if she would abandon him suddenly.

Digging into her back pocket, Kagome opened a new package of cooling pads, peeling off the plastic that contained the gel before pasting it on her son's head. It seemed to help him as they descended down the sky at a steady pace. It was silent between the two of them as Kagome kissed the top of his head hoping the plane would land soon.

"Mama?" Keishi's tired voice squeaked up. "When I see Mr. Something again?"

Kagome swallowed a large ball lodged in the back of her throat. She didn't expect that question so suddenly.

"As soon as we get home baby. Promise." And she wasn't going to lie. When Sunday night came around, she and Keishi were going to head straight to Inuyasha's mansion whether he welcomed them or not. Kagome was getting tired of playing the waiting game and if Inuyasha needed time to think things over, she was giving it to him.

"Good." Keishi's spirits seemed to lift. "I miss him," he admitted quietly already dozing off.

Another twenty minutes quietly passed before they were allowed to escape the small enclosed space. Kagome lifted Keishi from his seat hurriedly walking out the plane before saying her thanks to the pilot and flight attendants. It was a good feeling to be standing after such a long plane ride and she bet Keishi was more relieved than she was.

They made their way with the crowd of people that exited with them towards the luggage baggage claim area. Setting Keishi on his feet, Kagome dug out from her purse a toy he had picked out before leaving Japan. She handed him the small car, letting it occupy his attention as she waited for their luggage to fall from the carrier. She sat on one of the nearby benches, watching her son play beside her as she kept an eye out for their items.

Just as soon as she relaxed the sound of clanking caught her attention as a load of suitcases came streaming down the conveyor. She spotted Keishi's tiny ninja turtle luggage from the rest of the overstuffed cases as she dashed over to retrieve it. It wasn't too long until her case came along, tumbling down with the other colorful ones. With one mighty reach, Kagome managed to haul the bags over the edge. Returning her awareness back to her ill son, Kagome realized he was nowhere in sight.

"Keishi?" she called out, towing both cases behind her. She looked around her wondering where he could have gone. He knew better than to go off on her own without her permission.

"Excuse me, did you happen to see a little boy about three years old with silver hair running around?" Kagome asked a middle aged woman sitting around the area where Keishi had been playing.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't see him," the woman apologized looking apathetic. Kagome gave her a curt nod before looking around again. Perhaps he was still in the area just hiding underneath the seat, but with so many people around she knew he wouldn't do such a thing. It was also quite possible that he passed out somewhere due to exhaustion. His fever was still quite high from what she could tell and if she knew her son well, he was ready to collapse.

Trying to keep calm, Kagome tugged the heavy items behind her twisting her head in every direction possible. She moved a little ways, staying in the area in case Keishi wandered back looking for her. The warm liquid forming quickly dared to spill from the back of her eyes as she tried to keep herself composed.

If she lost her son, she'd die.

.

.

.

Keishi rolled his toy car around on the bench waiting for his mama to finish collecting their luggage. He paid the people no attention as he accidently pushed the toy off the edge onto the ground. In a hurry, Keishi plopped on the floor reaching for the toy until a large man's foot kicked the small item into the walkway without realizing. The tiny hanyou frowned in disappointment as he watched his toy get kicked around by wandering feet.

_That mine cah! Mr. Something give me that cah!_

Angrily, Keishi rushed off into the crowd crawling on the ground until he spotted his target. He dizzily made his way through the large crowd of people until found his prize. Grasping for it quickly, Keishi stood up to look around. His surroundings changed completely. He didn't remember seeing such a large open space. There weren't even that many people walking around.

Trailing back to where he came from, Keishi clearly had gone the wrong way. His lips trembled as two big fat tears rolled down his eyes. Through hazy eyes, he spotted his mother walking away from him. Although he didn't remember her wearing a dress, he chased after the back of his mother. He was sure it was her.

"MAMA! Mama, I here! Mama!" His voice came out coarse and dry. His fever wasn't helping him as each step seemed to be more strenuous, but he continued to walk forward. Keishi didn't want his mama to worry anymore. He knew how stressed she'd been since the weekend and he was only adding onto it.

Although he called out, his mother continued to ignore him causing him to wail louder.

"MAMA! Wait for Keishi!" He screamed with all the air his lungs could produce but he tripped. Tiredly looking up, Keishi could see that his mother turned around and walked back towards him. He smiled but his eyes didn't hold out long enough to recognize that that woman was not his mother at all.

.

.

.

Inuyasha stretched his neck and limbs as he tumbled out from his private jet. The long fifteen hour flight was more than he could handle. It was no wonder he rarely ever traveled to do business in America. He thanked the pilot for kindly flying him such a far way with short notice.

Pulling out one of his business cards from within his wallet, Inuyasha scribbled a separate number with the pen inside his shirt. "Make sure you call this number for compensation. I'm sure I've troubled you."

The man took it kindly, bowing lowly for Inuyasha as the hanyou ran off towards the inside of the large international airport. Kagome's plane landed about thirty minutes before his and if Sesshoumaru promised to do the favor Inuyasha asked before leaving Japan then he would be able to meet with them shortly.

As much as Inuyasha wanted to hate his brother, he hoped Sesshoumaru pulled through with the small favor. It seemed the elder brother had connections with the chief of securities at the airport they were all landing at. If all went as planned, Kagome and Keishi would be waiting for him in the security office; it was only a matter of time.

Rushing through the large mass of people, Inuyasha followed the signs annoyed by the glares he was getting. He didn't quite give a damn as he shuffled through them trying to reach his destination.

Running down the escalators by two he tried to calm his racing heart. During the long ride to America, Inuyasha chanted a mantra to himself to remain calm. Honestly, he didn't quite know how he would react when he saw them again. A small part of him wanted to be angry at Kagome for hiding and lying for such a long time, yet a bigger part of him wanted to forgive her because she had shown him a love that he thought never existed. Either way, Inuyasha knew he'd never let them out of his sight again.

He continued on his way looking for the sign that would lead to security, but the very smell that haunted his dreams caught his attention. He didn't know if he'd become delusional after the long flight but his nose was quite sure. Standing about fifteen feet ahead of him was Kagome in tears. She held a small piece of paper in her hand asking random strangers for something Inuyasha couldn't make out from all the noise. Each stride he took was bigger than the next until he was by her side, gripping her by the wrist to get her attention.

"Kagome…" his voice was barely audible as her head turned in his direction. Her eyes were bleary but she snatched her arm back when she saw him and walked away. For a few brief moments Inuyasha stood shocked. He expected her to be surprised, but he'd been the one surprised. She absolutely just ignored him. Did she not recognize him?

Getting back to his senses, Inuyasha chased after her relentlessly. He called her name, but she kept her back to him looking everywhere but him. Her ignorance annoyed him beyond his limits. She was trying his patience and if she continued he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

Catching up to her, Inuyasha pinned her by the shoulders forcing her body towards him, but she glared at him, her face pale and exhausted.

"Let go of me Inuyasha," she shouted bitterly fighting him. It only agitated him more as he pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"No," he responded adamantly squeezing her harder despite her pounding fists and his frustration. He just found her, he wouldn't let go of her ever.

"Let go of me you jerk. I hate you!" She cried into his shoulder, her fists falling. "Give me back my baby Inuyasha. Give me back my boy," she sobbed clinging on to him as if he were the last thing to hold to.

Inuyasha absorbed her words in a moment of weakness that had Kagome falling forward, fisting her hands into his wrinkled shirt. He knew she didn't mean to say those words, but he couldn't help but feel like he had been responsible for this situation.

"Someone took our Keishi Inuyasha," she wept letting the tears she held dampen Inuyasha's chest. "They took our little boy Inuyasha."

Inuyasha struggled to keep his composure. His hold around Kagome tightened as he gave her as much comfort as he could give. He didn't understand the circumstances of Keishi's disappearance but he could guarantee someone was going to get a beating later. The amount of worry inside him built tremendously, but he had to be strong for Kagome. Her weakened stance in front of him was already tearing him apart. His foolish pride and actions were what led to this.

He held her like she was all that he had, but he felt her give way as she collapsed against him. Inuyasha called her name, but she passed out, her hands slipping from his shirt.

By now a crowd had gathered around them, but those strangers were nonexistent to Inuyasha. What he imagined to be a peaceful reunion with the people he loved turned out to be a disaster that Inuyasha couldn't control. Picking Kagome's slack body up, Inuyasha securely wrapped his arms around her speaking promises to find their son. There was no way in hell Inuyasha was going to let the kidnapper have mercy.

.

.

.

Kagome rolled back and forth on the flat squishy surface. Where ever she was, it was nice and comfortable, but somewhere in the back of her head, a voice was yelling for her to wake. And so she did. Sitting up abruptly, she nearly vomited from the pain that rushed through her head. A cold wet towel landed in her lap as she assumed it had been on her forehead. Squinting in the darkness, she tried to recall what had happened that landed her in this predicament.

Stepping out of the bed sheets, she tumbled towards the half opened door feeling exhaustion eat at her bones. She didn't have the time to lay around in bed when she remembered her son was missing. The back of her eyes were already brimming with tears when she reached the door, but stopped suddenly when the gruff voice from the other room began to argue with someone on the phone.

"You fucking told me you'd find him in thirty minutes! It's been three fucking hours!" Inuyasha cursed, Kagome watching him pace back and forth as he continued to scream through the cordless phone. It was then she realized the absolute exhaustion displayed on his face. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks, his hair frazzled and his once bright eyes now dull. His clothes were wrinkled and unbuttoned as if he didn't even have the time to clean himself up.

"So you want me to wait here until you guys find him? Fuck, I could do your job better!"

She continued to watch him yell at whoever was on the other side of the phone, until he finally had had enough and hung up. He growled at the phone before clambering down on the sofa and held his head like it was going to explode. That's when she heard the muffled sobs escape from his mouth. At first she thought she'd heard wrong, but his wails escalated with each second. It was a heart wrenching sound that made Kagome weak in the knees as a waterfall of tears dripped down her face.

She was supposed to be angry at that man for not wanting to see her and listen to what she had to say, so why did she go to him?

Quick on her feet, Kagome scrambled to the lonely sofa. She didn't think he had noticed her presence when she sat beside him and rubbed his back, but he turned his head to meet her eyes. His expression was pained, empty, and confused. The tears that fell from his handsome features gripped at her heart, tearing through all of her emotions. This man that she had fallen in love and never seen cry in her life was shedding tears that hurt her more than he could imagine.

Kagome pulled him to her, allowing him to hide his face in the crook of her neck. He graciously took her offer, gripping her closer to him, breathing her in. Neither adults spoke, but for an unknown amount of time, they both wept silently, holding one another to seek whatever comfort they could get.

Inuyasha was the first to release her, rubbing his eyes with his forearm. He cleared his throat before taking a deep steady breath.

"Kagome," he turned his head to face her. "Why didn't you tell me Keishi was mine?"

Kagome expected that question, and as she had practiced many times in her brain to answer him, she never knew how difficult it was to actually speak those words out loud. With a solemn breath, she forced the sound of her voice through her shaken lips.

"I was in love with you," she spoke, staring him directly in the eyes. He didn't speak and looked aggravated by her answer, but he stood from his seat.

"You were in love with me?" Inuyasha asked almost in disbelief. The sadness that he displayed minutes before no longer present in his fiery eyes.

"If you were in love with me why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't take care of you? Did you think I was not capable of raising our son? For god sakes Kagome, I would've made sure nothing like this would happen to you, to us!"

Kagome swallowed his harsh words, keeping her temper down and her tears locked behind her eyes. She didn't expect him to easily let this conversation slide. She knew how protective he could be and although it was a good characteristic of his, it could fairly easily be his worse.

"It was because I loved you Inuyasha that I couldn't burden you with me and Keishi. You don't understand at all. I was goi—"

"So it's my fault now, because I don't understand?" He cut her off. "Then make me understand Kagome. Tell me, fuck, convince me that at that time you were pregnant I didn't have the right to know!" Inuyasha stood above her as if trying to belittle her in anyway, but she wouldn't allow him.

Standing, Kagome gave him a fierce look. "If I told you I was pregnant with your son, would you have easily dumped Kikyo and come to me? You were dating my cousin Inuyasha. How could I make you chose between me and her. It wasn't your decision to make. It was mine!"

"It didn't matter if I was dating Kikyo or not. It was my job to help you raise our son dammit! Why can't you understand Kagome?"

"Because," she spoke, her voice cracking. Kagome could feel those unwanted tears begin to clog her eye sight. "If it made you happy to be with Kikyo, that's all that mattered to me. Do you know how much I was ashamed of myself for liking my own cousin's boyfriend? Could you possibly understand how much it hurt every time I watched you kiss her or hold her hand? You were never mine to begin with Inuyasha, so what makes you think that you would've have been capable of raising a baby with me? All of this time I—"

"Stop Kagome," Inuyasha's voice was stern, but she didn't listen.

"You wanted me to make you understand didn't you? Then try to understand. It was because Kikyo was the only one in your eyes. You never looked at me the way you looked at her. And when she was around you'd just ignored me. To you I was probably just another girl you would meet to pass the time with until Kikyo was done with her job. Then you'd toss me aside. I was a stupid love stricken girl back then. I didn't want my son to ever feel like he was an obligation to you. And when—"

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice was losing to hers.

"I never wanted Keishi to have a father who didn't love his mother Inuyasha!" She practically yelled the last sentence, her voice loud enough to be heard from outside the hotel room. Kagome broke down, falling on her knees. She couldn't do it anymore. The more she spoke the more she realized it was the truth and it hurt. Her tears wouldn't stop as she bawled like a heart broken woman. Her feelings that she'd been hiding for so long were finally out.

.

.

.

"_I never wanted Keishi to have a father who didn't love his mother Inuyasha!" _

Her words were like a knife to his chest. As much as her reason for leaving him in the dark was stupid, it finally made sense. He was oblivious to her feelings in the past and perhaps he was more oblivious to his own emotions. Back then, when he was sure he'd been in love with Kikyo, somewhere in his mind, he knew Kagome had taken a bigger part of his heart. He'd denied it so many times to the point he was making excuses to hang out with Kagome when Kikyo was working. But he had been so blind to his feeling that he'd allowed Kagome to suffer so many years alone without the support that she needed.

There on the ground, she sat crying out all the pent up pain that he caused her. So when all was said and done, was it still okay for him to have her?

Bending beside her, Inuyasha yanked her into his arms. She fought him, forcing him away with all her might, but he held firm. He initiated the conversation that led to her current state and he'd be damned if he let her continue with it. She was a fragile being, more fragile than the rarest piece of jewel.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Kagome shouted into his chest much like earlier at the airport, but Inuyasha only shrugged at her comeback.

"I know," he responded, kissing the top of her head and tugging her closer to his body. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead this time, waiting for her to give herself to him.

Inuyasha wasn't mad at her, heck he was just frustrated about everything that had happened in the last couple of days. His lack of competency and ignorance to her feelings was what had brought forth the anger in him during their conversation. He really didn't hold any grudge against her. She had been trying so hard to keep Keishi away from him for his sake because she honestly didn't believe he loved her the way she wanted.

Feeling her tremoring body slowly calm, he positioned himself so their foreheads touched. Her eyes were still swollen from her tears, but he kissed each eye sweetly, licking her tears. Staring at her again, a tickling feeling from his chest brought a handsome smile to his face.

_You idiot. _Inuyasha smooth her hair back. _I've loved you since you were seven. _ Inuyasha's eyes, twinkled. He continued giving her a look than gave her that girlish blush he loved so much. Before she could say anything to ruin the moment, his lips were sealed against hers. It had only been four days since he last kissed her, but the richness of her taste made it feel like he hadn't had her for an eternity.

He was gentle, each touch a promise for what was yet to come. Lifting her onto the sofa without breaking contact, Inuyasha sucked on her sweet lips igniting sounds that excited his core. He was sure of one thing, she wasn't upset anymore. He could smell how much enjoyment she was getting from his love, and their game wouldn't end here. Until he made sure she knew who she belonged to, he wasn't going to stop.

Slyly, he slipped one hand between the thick fabric hiding her torso. He made sure to massage all accessible flesh from her belly up until he reached her hanging jugs. It was a blissful feeling, especially as she leaned into his touch moaning his name and not some other man's. His blood was rushing a million miles an hour, begging him to claim what belonged to him.

Kissing her lips one last time, he reluctantly pulled apart, seeking her eyes for any hesitation. He was ready for the next step and he damned knew well that she knew what he was asking for. It didn't take Einstein to figure out that he was ready to mate with his lovely woman. This time, he would make things right. He would claim her how he should have when they first bonded.

Waiting for her reply, she didn't waver as he plucked her off the couch towards the bedroom. Even before he set her on the bed, she had managed to rip his shirt off lapping at his neck and suckling the soft flesh. That tongue of hers was doing wonders to him, he couldn't wait to find out what she could do next. Straddling above her, Inuyasha's impatience had him ripping her shirt from her body revealing her bountiful breasts teasing him from behind her bra. Besides the one time Miroku had tricked him into going to that strange lesbian strip club, Inuyasha had never seen a naked woman's body before. And if all women looked liked Kagome, well, he wouldn't mind at all.

He made haste, quickly attacking her newfound body. His hands quietly explored her body, kneading places that made her squirm under his touch. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck as he placed kisses along her throat, groping one of her breasts in his hand. He teased her hardened nipple through the flimsy material before discarding the bra all together. It was a shame she had to hide such beauties, but as long as they were for him to see, it didn't matter.

Spending some time with his new toys, Inuyasha indulged himself in the melodious noises she made with each nip and sucking motion he adorned her with. Rolling his tongue around the taut flesh, the heat from her core was readily warming as her liquid scent scorched hisnostrils. With one hand, he fumbled with the zipper of her pants, before yanking it with one go revealing her underpants. Her warm juices had already soaked the wimpy cotton as he kicked off his pants as well.

He brought his lips to her mouth again, muffling her voice. He kissed her with an amount of passion that was meant to tell her that he loved her. He would protect her and their family forever. He was making her promises now that he would never break. She would belong to him if she would have him.

Flicking the sides of her panties, he rolled them down her legs revealing her leaking core. Her scent was telling him she was almost ready, but until then, he would have some fun. Daringly, he ran his hands along the insides of her thighs, his fingers passing over her sex. His thumb casually pressed against a bundle of soft tissue that had her whining. He carefully rubbed the excited muscle, her hips lifting slightly of the bed.

Without warning, he inserted a finger through her forbidden cave. Her walls squeezed him tightly and he wondered how exactly he would get his puppy in. She was too tight for what he wanted, he worried he would hurt her.

Nipping at her neck again, Inuyasha trailed towards her ears, whispering words that were meant to relax and calm her. Sliding two fingers in, she adjusted quickly as he pulled in and out of her slowly. She bucked her hips into his fingers, and as much as he enjoyed her efforts, he'd rather she thrust herself against his more solid muscle making a stand from his boxers. He never exhibited such a hard pain from below before, he swore it would explode within minutes.

Just as she was about to get off, he stopped his pleasurable torment, not allowing her to climax at her will. Inuyasha saw the disappointment reach her eyes, and he grinned kissing her frown.

"If you will have me, I promise to keep you forever," Inuyasha said in a rapsy voice, tickling her soft skin.

Kagome replied with an unexpected squeeze to his elongating shaft. "Well, then," Kagome licked her lips for show, "Don't keep me waiting."

Her words were more than encouragement as he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly edging his way into her, he couldn't help the soft moans escape from his lips. This feeling was much better than using his hands any day. It was a challenge to keep from plunging right into her, but it made it all the better knowing that he had been the first and only person to gain the right to enter her.

Letting her adjust to his continuously growing shaft, Inuyasha began to move slowly inside her. Her body was quick to alter to his hardness as his pumped slowly giving her absolute pain and pleasure. He was patient with her, but it seemed like patience was not in her book. She suddenly gripped his hips as she propelled forwards at a quicker speed. She moved her hips, screaming his name and begging him to move faster. He wouldn't deny his woman.

Gripping her buttocks, Inuyasha made sure to drive himself forward in an undulating pattern. His lips were everywhere on her skin, his nose engraining every one of the places and positions that gave her the sweetest scent. The music they were making with their bodies was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. He pumped into her forcefully as a fine sheen of sweat covered the entirety of their bodies.

Inuyasha felt the tingling of his balls ignite when her vaginal walls greedily sucked him of all his juices. For that split second, Inuyasha's eyes glowed red as his fang nicked the skin between Kagome's collar bone and shoulder. His tongue licked the swollen skin until it healed instantly leaving an opaque crescent. With the wave of ecstasy flowing through the both of them, Kagome didn't even feel the mark her mate had given her as they both collapsed on the bed.

Inuyasha rolled his back, dragging Kagome onto his chest. His member remained attached inside her as he pulled out of her getting a soft groan from her.

"I swear, you did that on purpose you jerk," Kagome inched her way towards his face, her breasts resting right below his chin.

"Did I do something wrong?" He feigned innocence, running his hands up her thighs until they rested on her buns.

Kagome shook her head, resting her ear against his beating heart. They stayed like that a while, bathing in the afterglow of their hot sweet sex. He had finally done it. This time, however, he would remember just how pleasant it was.

That's when Inuyasha's nose picked up on her scent. Although her scent was still sweet, there was something about it that made him go crazy with joy. His eyes suddenly focused in on the mark on her collar bone. Running a cold finger across it, he felt Kagome's body tingle underneath. His heart beat louder, as he kissed the silvery mark.

"My mate," he murmured into her ears.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up at him, but he gave her a wolfish grin. Wrapping her up in the sheets cast aside, he searched for his pants, pulling out two small velvet boxes that belonged to her and only her. Flicking the small lamp on, Inuyasha crawled back onto the bed, reaching for her left hand. He kissed each of her delicate fingers before letting go and opening the tiny red box. Even before he opened it, Kagome was already in tears.

"Kagome, I'm not good at saying this, but if you marry me, I promise I will do everything I can to make you the happiest mate alive. I just need you to say yes." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and the smile she gave him let him know he was a winner.

She nodded, throwing her naked body against him, squeezing him so tight, he thought he dropped the ring. Loosening her hold, Inuyasha reached for her left hand, slipping the large diamond ring onto her slender finger. He kissed her finger again, before pecking her on the lips. He was so glad he had prepared that ring. While in Osaka, he had caught a glimpse of it and although he hadn't planned on proposing to her so soon, it didn't matter. In the end, she was his.

His eyes never left her face as she glowed more enchantingly than before. _Damn, I am one lucky bastard_, he thought inwardly, kissing her nose. Reaching around for the second jewelry box, Kagome was much quicker as she snatched it from his hands.

"Where did you find this?" she questioned, holding the jade necklace in her hands tightly. Inuyasha was slightly confused.

"Uh, Sango gave it to me?" He responded, not quite understanding. He thought Kagome had given it to Sango to give back to him, but Kagome's reaction said otherwise.

"So I did leave it at Sango's. Thank goodness." Kagome was already refastening the chain around her neck, pressing her lips to the small jade. "I was so worried. I thought I lost it in the airport." She hugged him again, "Thank you Inuyasha. You don't understand what you mean to me."

Inuyasha sighed. _Miroku, Sango, you guys are dead when I get back,_ he reminded himself, but the view of Kagome's naked ass was a much better distraction.

Suddenly rolling her over, Inuyasha gave her a wink. Not even for a moment did he allow her to speak as he continued round two of what they had started. However the annoying ring of the hotel phone jingled, breaking the sensual atmosphere.

Inuyasha cursed as he tore his lips apart from Kagome's. Flipping the sheets aside, he grabbed the receiver, putting it to his ears.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha's harsh words left his mouth. Kagome gently punched him for it, reminding him not to speak so rudely. He ignored her for the moment, wanting nothing more than to jump her especially the way she laid so openly.

"Excuse me Mr. Takahashi, but there is a woman down here who claims to have your son. We have verified your son's identity and the woman is being held down by the lobby. How should we proceed sir?"

Inuyasha was frozen, his body tense. Had they really found Keishi?

Inuyasha shook himself from his reverie. "Make sure she doesn't leave until I see her. And keep the boy in sight. I will be down there shortly," Inuyasha demanded. Hanging up the phone, Inuyasha quickly shucked his discarded boxers on as well as the rest of his clothes.

"Inuyasha, what's happening?" Kagome asked, watching her new mate frantically redress. He quickly went to his unopened luggage, pulling out a pair of boxers, a t-shirt and his sweat pants.

"Hurry, put this on," Inuyasha pulled his large t-shirt over her body before handing her the rest of the clothes he had pulled out. "Security says they have Keishi downstairs. Let's go."

The both of them rushed into clothes, not caring if it was on backwards or not as they fled down the stairs hand in hand. It took only a few minutes until they made it to the lobby, a security team centered on an area where onlookers were already crowding the area.

Inuyasha shoved his way through the people, getting more pissed as the random spectators shoved his Kagome to the side like an object. Those people had no right to get in their way as he growled.

"Move the hell away!" Inuyasha snarled, as everyone cowered back. The head of security recognized Inuyasha's voice as he commanded his workers to clear the room of unnecessary bodies.

"Sir and madam," the stout man who was in charge of Keishi's case bowed. "This way please." Leading them to another room, Kagome released Inuyasha's hand when she saw her boy sitting on the sofa crying beyond words.

"Keishi!" Kagome scooped him up, kissing him everywhere, wiping his snot and tears.

Keishi hugged her fiercly, letting his tears fall onto her should. "Ma-ma," he cried, holding her like she'd leave him suddenly, but she rocked him back and forth rubbing one of his ears.

"Shhh…Mama's right here. It's okay now. I'm right here." Kagome hummed him a lullaby that always lulled him to sleep. Especially in this situation, she was sure Keishi had experienced enough stress and exhaustion for one day.

Inuyasha, although wanting to run to Keishi and Kagome's side, was stopped by the presence of the very woman who had caused his heart disarray.

"Kikyo," he said, as if it was the most normal greeting. She looked the same as Inuyasha remembered. Just like a doll, hidden behind a mountain of makeup. In all honesty, Kikyo was too perfect. She was always perfect. Everything from her face to her body to her career. She was the type of girl all guys dreamed of having, but this time, when he looked at her, she was just another girl that walked in and out of his life.

He saw her stand from her seat, her gait always perfect as well until she was but an arm's length from him.

"Hello Inuyasha," she spoke, her voice just like honey. "It's been a while."

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha retorted, a little unsure of how he should act in front of her.

She only snorted. "Not even a thanks? After all, I did find your precious son passed out at the airport and was kind enough to take him to the hospital. Shouldn't you thank me?"

Inuyasha's fist balled up at his sides. This woman, she always had a way with words that made him confused and angry at times.

"Thank you," a feminine voice chimed up. Inuyasha cocked his head to see Kagome standing beside him, her free hand gripping the back of Inuyasha's shirt for support. "Thank you for bringing back Keishi." Kagome gave Kikyo a hard look, not backing down.

"Ah, so his name is Keishi huh? Stubborn boy, wouldn't tell me his name. Just like his father I presume," Kikyo looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. "It's been a while too hasn't it Kagome?"

Kagome, about to say something was stopped by Inuyasha. "Take Keishi back to the room," he ordered Kagome. Kagome was about to argue, but Inuyasha's demanding eyes caused her to give up.

"It was nice to see you again Kikyo," Kagome bowed her head. "I hope we will meet in better circumstances next time." Kagome took her leave, albeit a little worried that Inuyasha would suddenly decide that he no longer wanted her, but she swatted those thoughts out of her mind. She trusted Inuyasha, he gave her his word and so she would take it.

Inuyasha waited until the door shut behind Kagome, leaving just him and Kikyo. He knew he had hurt Kagome, but what he needed now was to end his conflict with Kikyo and this time proved to be the right time.

"It seems I've intruded on your family Inuyasha," Kikyo began, still standing as she crossed her arms. "You know, when were still dating, I envied the relationship you and Kagome had. I could tell you always loved her. When we would go out together, your eyes would always follow her. You think I didn't know?"

Inuyasha was speechless. Had he really been that obvious?

"All this time, I knew she slept with you," Kikyo explained.

"What? You knew, this whole time? You knew she had Keishi?" Inuyasha suddenly blurted.

Kikyo combed a piece of her hair behind her hair. "I had no idea she gave birth to your son Inuyasha. However, I understand that your alcoholic consumption with her after her father's death resulted in a one night stand."

"I don't appreciate you labeling "that" night as a one night stand Kikyo." She was starting to push Inuyasha off the edge.

"Right. Forgive my choice of words." Kikyo turned around to grab her purse off the table. "Well then, if you will excuse me, I still have many appointments before the day ends." She was already out the door until Inuyasha reached her.

"Kikyo wait!" The said woman flipped her head back to see him. "Thank you, for bringing Keishi back. And thank you for being a great friend all these years. I'm sorry I didn't love you the way we intended it to be. I'm sorry."

Kikyo only smirked as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha in a familiar way. "I'm sorry I didn't love you either. I couldn't give you the things you wanted. I suppose I loved the idea of you, but Kagome always seemed to love all of you. I know Kagome will make you happy" That last statement brought a young boy smile to Inuyasha's face.

Kikyo pulled away, flashing Inuyasha the last smile she would ever give him. "I wish you the best of luck Inuyasha. You will make a great father." Hoisting her purse onto her shoulder, Kikyo glanced over his features once more. "And please tell Kagome I'm sorry. When I see her again I will be ready to beg for her forgiveness. Good bye Inuyasha." With that said, Kikyo stalked away, keeping her steps even like she always practiced.

Inuyasha watched from behind, the stone that'd been dragging him down dissipated in an instance. It was finally over between him and Kikyo. He was ready to begin a new chapter in his life with the two people he came to love more and more with each passing day.

Racing up the stairs, Inuyasha quickly passed the key through the door until the green light allowed him access to the room. It didn't take him very long to spot the two sleepyheads laying on the sofa comfortably. He was quite jealous when he spotted Keishi sleeping in between Kagome's very soft breasts. As a future reference, he would let the pup know that "those" belonged to him now.

Pulling up a chair, Inuyasha observed the two ruffling the pup's hair then running his fingers along Kagome's jawline. He didn't mean to wake her with his touch, but nevertheless, she held his hand against her cheek after kissing his palm.

"How come you're not sleeping in the room?" Inuyasha questioned, helping Kagome sit up without waking Keishi. Kagome only yawned.

"We kind of made a mess in there if you didn't remember," she reminded, the smallest tinge of pink grazing her cheeks.

Inuyasha chuckled. Of course he remembered. How could he forget how wildly sexy she was beneath him.

Kagome pecked him on the cheek before handing Keishi over to him. "He kept calling your name while he was sleeping. You know, he probably missed you more than I did."

"Did he now?" Inuyasha wondered, feeling guilty. He kissed Keishi's forehead stirring the pup unwillingly.

Keishi rubbed his eyes, yawning as he hugged Inuyasha tightly.

"Mr. Something?" the young child asked almost afraid it was just a dream that he would wake up from. Inuyasha held him high until they were nose to nose.

"I'm not Mr. Something anymore," Inuyasha said explicitly. "I'm daddy," he whispered. Keishi's eye's widened awake turning his head to his mother to confirm Inuyasha's words. Kagome nodded assuring her baby that there was only truth in Inuyasha's words.

Keishi turned his attention back to Inuyahsa. "You… you daddy? You really daddy?"

Inuyasha nodded, winking. Keishi bashfully smiled hugging around Inuyasha's neck.

"Daddy," Keishi repeated.

A/N: Ah HA! Chapter 11 complete. And let me tell you, this story is coming to an end. I never intended for this story to be long anyways. Well, it's sad to say, but the next chapter will be the very last chapter of this story. Thank you everyone for keeping up with this story while I was away. I love you all! I will revise later and add my thanks, but for now, I want to thank all of you who have given me such great words. LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys!


	12. A New Beginning

**Hello Daddy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All rights Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **AU. Characters are OOC for the most part. Is it true? I updated? I did! Welcome to the end of the story.

**Chapter 12 — A New Beginning**

A scribbly noise woke the drowsy grown hanyou as he rolled over to the nuisance causing trouble. Inuyasha cracked an eye open to find his pup engaged in drawing in the little art pad they had bought the night before. Even before Inuyasha could say a word, Keishi shushed him with a vertical finger between his lips.

"Go to sleep," Keishi ordered in a hushed voice, continuing doodling away without even looking up.

Inuyasha easily complied as he pulled his lovely sleeping wife back into his arms and shutting his lids. He'd be damned if he said he wasn't curious about what the pup was drawing, but he focused all his attention on the beautiful woman sleeping so innocently in his arms. Her beautiful long lashes resting so delicately above the skin covering her eye socket. He gently reached to brush his thumb against her lips before replacing his finger with his very only lips for a brief peck.

If she was any bit conscious, he was sure she'd respond to his growing pressure between his very lips. Even with the pup around, Inuyasha wouldn't mind terrorizing her body, but he kept in mind Kagome's own thoughts on his… idea. Her half naked figure continued to torment him, but he stilled his rising blood remembering her present condition as his hand slipped down the sides of her waist to rest on the growing bump of her belly. He made a silly grin before rubbing her belly soothingly.

Kagome was already five months pregnant with his child. According to the last doctor's appointment, they were going to have twins. That thought was enough to give him a big flush of pride. Never in his life did he think he'd have a family to love or take care of, but life was always surprising him wasn't it?

Inuyasha laid comfortably for another ten minutes before Keishi gently poked his back.

"Daddy," the small boy whispered. "I have present for you."

Inuyasha turned around, accepting the thin sheet of paper his son handed to him. With a deep chuckle, Inuyasha took the drawing and set it on the nightstand of their room.

"Come here pup," Inuyasha pointed to the space between him and Kagome. Keishi smiled as he climbed in between the two adults being wary of his mother's growing belly.

Inuyasha kissed the pup's forehead before resting his forehead against his son's.

"That was a good drawing you know. I think your mama will like it when she wakes up," Inuyasha complimented seeing the dark crimson color rush to his son's face.

"Mama like it?" Keishi blushed, digging his face into Inuyasha's face to cover his overwhelmed happiness.

"Of course she will," Inuyasha responded, inhaling Kagome and Keishi's scents. He held the both of them. They were really here with him and they'd never go anywhere else.

Within moments, Keishi had fallen back to sleep. Inuyasha observed them quietly, his smile never once leaving. Just last year, all things in his life had fallen, but his angel Kagome and his little boy had saved him from that darkness. He couldn't be anymore happier than this very moment.

Getting comfortable, Inuyasha embraced his family, the very last thought on his mind of the picture Keishi had drawn for him: A portrait of him and Kagome sleeping on the bed.

**A/N: THE END. **It's finally over. WOW. I don't believe it. I never intended this story to take this long, but thank you everyone who has been my support and motivation. I never anticipated to get as many readers as I have gotten. Thank you. If I had the chance to meet you guys personally to give my thanks, I would. Thank you so much, I hope this story wasn't a disappointment. I love you guys! 


End file.
